


Чудовище

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Memory Loss, Tentacles - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: У них были безжалостное солнце, неправдоподобно чёрное море, лодка и взаимное недоверие. И ещё что-то, что ни один, ни другой не помнили.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Чёрная вода, белое солнце

Он резко очнулся.

Рывком сел, судорожно хватая воздух.

Закашлялся, схватился за горло, весь затрясся — но вода, заполнявшая лёгкие, существовала только в его воображении.

Всё ещё дрожа, он задышал медленно, глубоко, протёр ладонями глаза, щёки, с удивлением обнаружил на них влагу. Наконец, огляделся.

Нет, это не его голова кружилась спросонок, то была настоящая качка. Он сидел в лодке. Вокруг — неестественно спокойная чёрная вода, сверху — голубой купол неба и маленькое раскалённо-белое солнце.

Он неуверенно поднялся, чуть не упал, когда лодка закачалась сильнее, кое-как выпрямился, балансируя руками.

Лодка была деревянная, крепкая и совершенно пустая, только перекладина-лавочка у самого носа. Ни вёсел, ни паруса. И вода совершенно, ненормально ровная, разве что от лодки круги. Воздух... сухой, безветренный.

Что ж, прекрасно. Что бы это ни было, чем бы ни являлось формально, суть ему ясна.

Ловушка.

Он сел на дно — к счастью, совершенно сухое — и наконец-то принялся размышлять как человек, а не загнанное в угол животное.

Мыслительный процесс освежал.

К несчастью, не обнадёживал.

Он спрашивал себя: «где?», «как?», «когда?», «почему?», «кто?», — и отвечал, как мог.

Мог не многое, вопросы быстро кончились. Осталось лишь знание.

Его имя Лаа. И больше он ничего не помнит.

Ни откуда он родом, ни где живёт, ни как попал в это место.

Кое-что, правда, он всё-таки выловил из сокрушающей пустоты своей памяти. Он никогда прежде здесь — где бы это «здесь» ни находилось — не был. Запах соли, дерева, и горечи — резкий, незнакомый; тело не помнило качки, не знало, как с ней обойтись — он явно привык к твёрдой земле под ногами.

Какие-то мысли (воспоминания?) маячили, казалось, только протяни руку — но вдруг резко разболелась голова.

Он раздражённо встряхнулся — короткие чёрные пряди жёстко хлестнули по лбу, и хотя бы это крошечное движение оказалось знакомо.

«Нужно выбираться», — решил он. Вплавь нельзя — кажется, он не умеет плавать. Раз вёсел нет, придётся грести руками, но вода спокойная, лодка не выглядит тяжёлой, он должен справиться. Всё равно выбора нет.

Он поудобнее устроился в задней части лодки (это называется «корма»?) и осторожно окунул ладонь в воду — кожу закололо от холода. Мешала одежда, какой-то сложный белый балахон, и он сел ровнее, чтобы закатать рукава. Но только вынул руку из воды, только вода сомкнулась за его пальцами, как откуда-то снизу место, где только что была его рука, прострелило тонкое чёрное щупальце.

Лаа дёрнулся, растянулся по дну, и лодка опасно закачалась. Совсем рядом послышался тихий всплеск, _нечто_ зашипело на грани слышимости. Чей-то рокочущий голос прокатился над морем:

— А вот и ты! Здравствуй, моя жертва!

***

Существо имело лицо и торс мужчины. Красивого, мускулистого мужчины с непривычным, хищным, разрезом глаз, высоким лбом и абсурдно-детскими ямочками на щеках. Существо широко, насмешливо улыбалось, и два ряда белоснежных острых зубов особенно оттеняли поблескивающую дымчато-серую кожу. Крылья носа и жабры на шее трепетали в такт. Из спины существа, от шеи до копчика росли тонкие чёрные щупальца. Другие щупальца, толстые, мощные, с цепью присосок по внутренней стороне, заменяли ему ноги — они то опускали существо по пояс в воду, полностью скрываясь, то выталкивали его на три четверти, и тогда блестели глянцево на солнце.

Существо откинуло с лица длинную прядь чёрных спутанных волос.

— Давай уже, вылезай оттуда.

Лаа сидел на дне лодки и во все глаза пялился на _это_. Существо выглядело чрезвычайно опасным. Да скажи оно хоть самым доверительным голосом, объяснись хоть самыми честными словами, принеси хоть самые страшные клятвы, что не причинит вреда, Лаа всё равно не поверил бы. И точно не полез бы в воду.

— Ну же, быстрее! Мне нужно съесть тебя как можно скорее!

Впрочем, существо и не думало обещать или притворяться. Оно медленно обплыло вокруг лодки, волнуя воду, так хищник кружит вокруг жертвы. Слова существа не оставляли простора воображению. Огорошенный их жутковатой искренностью, Лаа зажмурился, помотал головой, чтобы волосы вновь ударили по лбу.

Но, наверное, он был наблюдательным. Мимолётно, он подметил, что существо держится в стороне и даже не пытается приблизиться.

Проверим...

— Хочешь меня съесть? Так подплыви, вытащи отсюда. Сам! — его голос звучал звонко и задиристо. Довольно молодо.

— Сам? — существо разволновалось, — Я не могу прикоснуться к этой лодке! Ты должен прыгнуть в воду!

Лаа улыбнулся. То есть, пока он в лодке, он в безопасности. Как хорошо.

— Не собираюсь! — отчеканил он и сполз на дно; закинул руки за голову, прикрыл глаза.

Существо не спорило, но не уходило. Тишина звенела напряжением, — не обмануться, не уверовать, что один; только когда солнце нависло совсем низко над горизонтом, существо с тихим всплеском наконец исчезло.

***

— Говоришь, ты хочешь меня съесть?

Под вечер следующего дня Лаа полулёжа устроился на носу лодки и допрашивал существо. Пытался, по крайней мере.

— Да.

Существо было раздражено, и, пусть больше не скалилось в улыбке, угрозу источало не меньшую. Лаа старался лишний раз не смотреть на него, чтобы не терять самообладания, поэтому рассматривал свои руки. У него были ухоженные ногти и мягкая кожа на ладонях.

— Хорошо, меня ты съесть хочешь. А вообще? В смысле, голод испытываешь? И если да, чем питаешься?

Вот эта вот деталь, поначалу смущающая, теперь, на вторые сутки, по-настоящему жуткая, всерьёз занимала Лаа. Он провёл в лодке довольно долго, ничего не пил и не ел, но ни голода, ни жажды не испытывал. Естественные потребности — отсутствовали. Это значит?.. Разве только, что он мёртв.

Не хотелось бы.

Существо, казалось, удивилось, правда хмурится не перестало.

— Конечно испытываю. Когда хочу есть, ловлю рыбу. Но ты выглядишь привлекательнее.

Лаа поморщился и побыстрее забыл это «выглядишь привлекательнее». Что важнее, получается, потребность в пище и воде отсутствовала только у него, более того, там, внизу, был кто-то живой, путь и всего лишь рыбы. На земли мёртвых уже не похоже.

— А земля поблизости есть?

— Да, небольшой остров вон там, — существо ткнуло пальцем куда-то чуть левее заходящего солнца, — Если спустишься в воду, могу донести тебя.

Вот, на вторые сутки в ход пошло притворство. Хилое: у существа на всё был один-единственный отвратительно жёсткий, прямолинейный тон (привыкло приказывать что ли?). Последний идиот, и тот не поверит. Лаа только фыркнул.

Нужно как-то добраться до земли. Руками грести нельзя, даже пальца в воду не опустишь, иначе съедят. Отодрать что ли доску-скамейку и использовать как весло? Лаа изогнулся, рассматривая крепление. Кто бы ни делал лодку, он впечатляюще расстарался: отполированная и залаченная доска плотно сидела в пазах, накрепко вкрученных в толстые борта. Делалось всё настолько на совесть, что Лаа, который трезво оценивал свои силы, мог только вздыхать: разобрать это чудо ему было не по плечу.

Уже окончательно стемнело, небо усыпали звёзды, по морской глади пустила рыже-алую дорожку огромная восходящая луна. Тихий всплеск — существо уплыло.

Лаа лёг на дно, пытаясь среди белых сияющих точек найти хоть одно знакомое созвездие. Тщетно. Но он всё равно смотрел наверх, всё равно выискивал хоть какие-нибудь звёздные узоры, пусть даже выдуманные, потому что иначе тишина этого чёрного моря, безжизненность этого странного места грозили свести с ума. А без ума уж только в воду...

***

— Почему ты настолько хочешь съесть меня?

Лаа изнывал от жары и с тоской смотрел на близкую, но запретную воду. Он, может, даже и рискнул бы, наклонился бы, зачерпнул бы, но хищные чёрные глаза неотрывно сверлили его голову, а щупальца... Проще было про них не думать.

Опусти Лаа хоть палец в море — тут же окажется во власти существа.

Правда, так жарко, что «во власти существа» уже почти не пугает...

Солнце только-только вскарабкалось в зенит.

— Потому что тогда я смогу выбраться отсюда.

Лаа отвлёкся на шелест воды, с которым существо поднырнуло под лодкой и всплыло у противоположного борта — оно, наверное, тоже страдало, кожа сохла, чёрные щупальца быстро нагревались — слова существа до него дошли не сразу. Но только он понял — с трудом приподнялся, пристально вглядываясь существу в глаза.

— Так ты тоже хочешь покинуть это место? Ты не отсюда? — прохрипел он, сухим языком обтирая губы.

— Да. И будет очень хорошо, если ты сейчас слезешь в воду и всё на этом закончится.

Тихо хмыкнув, Лаа вновь опустился на дно, пряча голову в крохотной тени под лавкой. Существо не отсюда — это интересно, об этом нужно подумать. Он подумает, обязательно. Когда станет прохладней.

Сейчас же он, особо не парясь, бормотал под нос какую-то чушь:

— Обойдёшься. Лучше побрызгай на меня водичкой, а то к утру прожарюсь, запах жаренного мяса разлетится по всей округе, и у тебя появятся какие-нибудь... менее скованные в возможностях конкуренты. Здесь наверняка есть большие хищные рыбы или что там в море водится? Птицы прилетят на запах, если остров близко... А магия лодки разве для всех? Готов поспорить, только для тебя. Вот я умру. А ты-ы-ы!.. Будешь сидеть в водичке и смотреть как меня поедает... поедают... ну, кто-нибудь...

Лаа хрипло рассмеялся. Кажется, он начинал бредить.

Всплеск.

ВСПЛЕСК

Вода обрушилась сверху, переполнила лодку, забурлила, врезалась в Лаа со всех сторон. Ледяная, горькая, оглушающая.

Лаа закричал, ударился о лавку, о борт, о другой. Долго карабкался на корточки, потом заползал на лавку, потом вставал — и когда он выпрямился, существо уже исчезло, и даже по воде расходились волны лишь от одной только раскачивающейся лодки.

***

На следующий день жара не спала. Небо сияло так, что на него было больно смотреть; вода хранила свою степенную недвижимость, не подавая ни намёка на жизнь в своих сумрачных толщах.

Лаа проснулся с рассветом. Это было плохо: он проспал всю ночь, то есть всю ночную прохладу, то есть так ни о чём толком и не поразмыслил. Существо, как и он, было узником здесь! Но. Пытаться понять, что из этого следует, Лаа был готов только на свежую, _холодную_ голову.

Пока же он, сжав эту самую голову руками, трясся. От ужаса. Правда, ужас не принёс озноба или мурашек по коже, хотя бы такой мелочи, потому что даже ужас не мог справиться с жарой. Или это у Лаа уже не хватало сил, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему?.. Как бы то ни было, он прекратил потеть и, пусть и не представлял откуда, он знал, что это серьёзный признак обезвоживания.

Он трясся, чтобы почувствовать своё тело. Живое, живое, живое...

Воды вокруг было полно, но как достать хоть каплю? Существо задерживалось, но... Вот так? Просто? Протянуть руку?.. А вдруг оно затаилось? Караулит у самой поверхности, но не показывается (на его месте Лаа так бы и сделал)? А в самый первый раз оно вынырнуло, стоило Лаа только коснуться воды — что тогда произошло? Кто знает, что на уме у этого существа? Кто знает, на что оно способно?!

До полудня доводы работали — разума или же страха, не важно.

Потом солнце зависло в зените, лодка сделалась не лучше сковороды, одежды Лаа превратились в пыточный инструмент — как и кожа, как и волосы.

Он сел и, сложив ладони ковшиком, быстро перегнулся через борт. Зачерпнул, судорожно выдохнул, когда холод обжёг руки. Глотнул, больше пролив на себя — несколько капель всё же попало в рот. К сожалению.

Вода была словно не вода, а огненное зелье. Не желала течь в глотку, как ей положено, а раздирала язык, щёки, оседала солью и горечью на зубах.

Лаа догадывался, что она не совсем обычная, но чтобы настолько!..

Он кашлял, отплёвывался, его почти тошнило (было бы чем), и только сырость на руках, шее, груди несла хоть какое-то облегчение.

Чуть успокоившись, Лаа поднял голову и встретился глазами с существом.

Со странным лицом оно выглядывало из воды . Изумление, насмешка — но ни следа враждебности, на Лаа словно смотрел озорной мальчишка. Заметив его взгляд, существо отплыло от лодки; из под воды показались щупальца, сверкнули на солнце, вознесённые, — и обрушились!..

Лаа накрыла волна в человеческий рост.

Минут через пять он лежал, скрючившись, на лавке, стучал зубами, глядел в пустоту. Больше не было жарко. Набрав воды, лодка ощутимо просела — на дне плескался целый бассейн, и с Лаа всё текло и текло. Как бы неутомимое солнце ни торопилось испарить с него влагу до последней капли, он всё же немного озяб, и палящие лучи теперь ласкали остывшую кожу. Наверное, со стороны было видно, как от него поднимается пар.

На что-то же существо смотрело.

Странный — Лаа бы давно наскучило глазеть непрестанно на одного и того же человека.

К чему была вся эта вода, Лаа старался не думать. Ему было хорошо, а мысли о существе несли только огорчение.

Скоро солнце вновь начало припекать, немного погодя существо скрылось под водой и больше в тот день не показывалось.

Ночь принесла долгожданную прохладу. Лаа лежал на дне лодки, запрокинув лицо к незнакомым звёздам, и размышлял. О том, например, что существо уже во второй раз явилось, стоило только опустить в воду руку. Что-то подсказывало Лаа, он был не из тех, кто списывает совпадения на волю случая, — и что пренебрежение закономерностями теперь будет стоить ему жизни. Он не пренебрежёт.

На исходе ночи он решил, что с существом нужно поговорить кое о чём ещё.

***

Утро началось с лёгкого ветерка, и Лаа счёл это за добрый знак. Он подставил лицо ветру и пока ещё мягким лучам расцветающего солнца, улыбнулся открыто и легко, потому что принятое за ночь решение было логично и обоснованно, и если всё сложится, как до́лжно, может, дела пойдут на лад...

Он чувствовал жалящее нетерпение, колюче растекающееся под кожей. Не в силах и не желая ждать, он перегнулся через борт, помедлил немного — ладонь зависла над морем — и с плеском погрузил руку в воду.

Не прошло и трёх секунд, как тонкое щупальце оплело запястье. Потянуло вниз...

Рябое чёрное полотно двигалась навстречу Лаа. Его притиснуло к борту, отчего лодка опасно закачалась; Лаа едва успел зацепиться ногой за лавку, иначе уже бы барахтался в море. Он не мог высвободить руку, зато нога держалась некрепко, и его тащило, тащило, тащило в пучину. Из воды выскользнуло второе щупальце, потянулось выше, оплести предплечье, нет, выше, плечо, нет, к шее... Лаа застонал сквозь зубы. Под водой, у самой поверхности, искажённая волнами, перекошенная ухмылкой, покачивалась морда существа.

Лаа закричал, дёрнулся из последних сил, — _пусть лучше руку оторвёт, чем утащит ко дну целиком..._ — нечаянно приложился запястьем о внешний борт лодки...

Щупальце разжалось, исчезло под водой, и вдруг, в отдалении существо вылетело на поверхность со всем своим омерзительным телом, и рухнуло вниз, пронзительно крича на непонятном, незнакомом языке. Лодку подхватили, закачали вверх-вниз поднявшиеся волны.

Существо придвинулось ближе, с лицом яростным, побелевшим, страшным.

Лаа закусил костяшки пальцев, потому что хотелось кричать, драться, вскочить и бежать куда-нибудь — а нужно было говорить.

Теперь, правда, разговор обещал оказаться бесплодным.

— Слезай оттуда. Сейчас же! Слезай сейчас же! — шипело существо, кружа у лодки.

— Нет! То есть, подожди... Эй... Подожди, слышишь?! Эй! — Лаа поднялся в полный рост, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее. Отвратительно мягкие, ослабшие ноги с трудом удерживали его вес.

Существо услышало, остановилось, запрокинуло голову. Тонкие вздыбленные щупальца дрожали вокруг его лица, точно ореол или замысловатая корона. Про́клятая корона.

Лаа утомлённо вздохнул: он уже не знал, стоит ли вообще пытаться. В существе не было ни намёка на дружелюбие, а после такой-то сцены, и сам Лаа не чувствовал у себя сколько-либо добродушного настроя.

Наверное, когда-то его приучали к самодисциплине, потому что он всё же заговорил. Откашлялся и произнёс:

— Слушай, а ты не думал... Может, нам не обязательно что-либо делать друг с другом, чтобы отсюда выбраться? Может, мы могли бы объединиться? Разве не было бы так проще?

Ладно, это была плохая идея. Лицо существа скривилось достаточно выразительно, чтобы Лаа позабыл все свои «логично», «взаимовыгодно» и «разумно». Потом существо заговорило, и у Лаа зубы свело от того, как многозначительно _это_ прозвучало.

Это — эта короткая фраза:

— Так ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю — что?

Лаа поёжился. Существо смотрело на него не просто хищно, а... _пожирающе_. Но хуже — Лаа не желал ответа. Знал: ему не понравится.

Существо провозгласило:

— Ты здесь лишь ради меня, — ощерилось. — Первое, что я помню, это сон и моего Бога в нём. Мой Бог сказал: он создаст человека, посадит человека в лодку, к которой я не смогу прикоснуться, отправит человека сюда, — оно на мгновение запнулось, и Лаа жадно впитал в себя эту заминку: существо тоже не знало, где это — здесь. — Человек будет моим благословлением! Я отведаю плоти... я съем человека и получу свободу! Мой Бог будет гордиться мной!

Существо подплыло совсем близко. Его щупальца, трепеща, зависли у самого борта. Лаа едва дышал, пришпиленный к месту жадным, отчаянным, безумным взглядом.

— Ты не настоящий человек, — как-то совсем просто, и от того особенно жутко, сказало существо. — Тебя создали, чтобы ты умер для меня. Что ты о себе возомнил?

Оно крикнуло нечто нечленораздельное и отплыло в один мощный рывок. Нырнуло.

Вода за ним разгладилась, а Лаа всё сидел неподвижно, пустым взглядом упираясь в пустоту.

Солнце словно не грело.

***

Всю следующую ночь и весь следующий день дул прохладный сильный ветер. Море ожило, пошло волнами, зарокотало и заплескалось. Лаа лежал на дне лодки — за ночь он продрог, днём никак не мог согреться, но море говорило, ветер свистел, казалось, вокруг жизнь, а не бездыханные угодья чёрных вод, и шум, и волны отвлекали хоть немного от тяжёлых, безрадостных мыслей.

Лаа искал себя.

«Тебя создали», — существо сказало это так легко! Оно не умело врать, Лаа давно заметил, а значит... Значит оно верило в то, что говорило! Если, и правда, так сказал бог... Значит — что? Лаа не помнил ни одного бога, не знал, сколько у богов силы и понятия не имел, может ли бог создать человека. Подобие человека? Как отличить?..

Зачем богу они с существом? Существо зачем? Ради существа создавать человека — не много ли чести, в самом деле?!

Может, бог развлекается. Забросил в неведомое место двух человек — условно, кем бы там существо ни было, — задал правила, теперь наблюдает. Тогда Лаа настоящий.

А может, существо и правда очень важное, как сильный маг или твари бездны с запада (кто это вообще такие?..), и потому-то нужно богу? Тогда Лаа... Тогда...

Неужели может статься, что вся его жизнь очерчена проклятыми шестью, или сколько там прошло, днями?!

Ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет сомневаться в своей реальности. Лаа усомнился, и отныне не знал покоя. Он раз за разом нырял в пустоту, в бездну, в ничто на месте своей памяти — украденной? никогда не существовавшей? И болела, болела, болела голова.

Он незнаком с качкой — потому что раньше жил на твёрдой земле или потому что это тело создали шесть дней назад? Он не знает, из какой ткани сделана и как называется его одежда, он ничего не знает о богах — потому что никогда не интересовался, или потому что бог не потрудился, не вложил ему этих знаний?

Но Лаа знает признаки обезвоживания. Он знает — атлас, газ, тафта, бархат, лён, шерсть, шёлк, конопля, — кое-что о тканях. Боги могут прогуляться до бездны и не возвращаться — это он знает тоже.

Больше необъятного чёрного моря разлилось море вопросов, море поисков, море сомнений внутри Лаа. Что, если он и правда создан? Создан чтобы умереть в этих острых белых зубах, приветливо скалящихся ему из глубин? Создан! Неужели его жизнь значит так мало? Неужели его сознание, его разум, его душа совершенно ничего не стоят? Неужели они... не настоящие?

Лаа тихо скулил, свернувшись на дне лодки. Болела голова, болело на сердце. Он бы плакал, да слёз не было. И слюны, чтобы плюнуть — ха-ха-ха...

А потом была ночь, и ночью ему снился сон. Во сне было тепло, тепло по-доброму, по-мягкому тепло; чьи-то крепкие руки обнимали его, чьи-то сухие губы целовали его лоб. Когда он проснулся, в ушах звенело эхо незнакомо-знакомого раскатистого смеха.

Лаа сидел на носу лодки, устало глядел на рассвет. Маленькое белое солнце, бесконечное мёртвое чёрное море, небо, вновь безоблачное. Ветер утих. Легче не стало. Кажется, он вспомнил кое-что: вспомнил, что некогда у него было, что помнить. Наверное, нечто очень важное. О, как же он хотел это вернуть!

Да, легче не стало, стало тяжелее. Пустота на месте памяти теперь казалась особенно большой, особенно пустой. Но до пустоты были воспоминания. Были чувства, отголоски которых Лаа мог отыскать и теперь.

Да, боги могут прогуляться до бездны и не возвращаться.

Лаа был настоящим человеком, неважно, что говорит существо или этот его неведомый бог. Лаа — настоящий человек, Лаа выберется отсюда, из этой лодки, из этого моря, Лаа не станет кормом божественной зверушки, Лаа вернёт себе свою жизнь.

Однажды.

***

Существо не показывалось ещё пару дней, а потом явилось ранним-ранним утром, только солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта. Ночи в этом месте были смехотворно короткими, и, несмотря на рассвет, Лаа сказал бы, что времени было где-то три часа после полуночи.

Ветер стих с первыми звёздами, и Лаа не спал всю ночь, сидел на носу, ловил последние минуты прохлады прежде чем дневной жар разойдётся вовсю. Существо появилось внезапно, почти бесшумно — только его не было, и вот уже чёрный валун лежит на чёрной, в складках, воде, и белозубо скалится. Лаа даже не вздрогнул.

Он устал бояться и просто слишком устал. Поймал себя на мысли, что даже такая компания лучше одиночества — лениво покрутил мысль и равнодушно отбросил: _возможно_.

Существо, видимо, решило, что его игнорируют. Оно возбуждённо колыхалось, постукивало одним из тонких щупалец по воде, с нетерпением и зло глядело на Лаа.

Наконец, потребовало:

— Слезай же! Что теперь не так? Я дал тебе время, чтобы всё обдумать — ты ведь понимаешь, да? Понимаешь, что отсюда могу выбраться лишь я и что ты здесь только ради этого?

— Я никуда не слезу.

Лаа зевнул. Солнце начинало припекать, и усталость, пожалуй, была спасением — теперь он сможет выспаться во время полуденной жары.

— Да почему? Зачем тебе жизнь, если с ней ничего больше нельзя сделать, кроме как отдать?

Существо нервно баламутило воду, отчего лодка плавно покачивалась.

— Это ты считаешь, что ничего нельзя. Ты и твой бог. Мне-то что? Может, я думаю, что на самом деле всё это, — Лаа лениво махнул рукой, — только для меня. И ты, и лодка, и море — всё для меня.

— Что?.. Ты не можешь... Бог тебя уничтожит!

— Тогда он навсегда запечатает тебя здесь, разве нет? Если меня не станет. Но — глупости. Не он меня создавал, не ему и уничтожать.

— С чего бы это? С чего ты взял, что не он?

— Я... — Лаа сглотнул.

—Да? — Чудовище презрительно изогнуло бровь, но Лаа только отмахнулся.

Он ещё раз заглянул внутрь себя, ещё раз ощутил неизменную пустоту на месте памяти — но он-то знал, что́ когда-то там хранилось, и это придавало уверенности.

— Я не просто чей-то инструмент, вещь, которую можно припахать к делу, заявив, будто это её предназначение, — сказал он со вздохом. — Меня не создали, я родился. Я знаю, у меня были родители. Были люди, которые любили меня, я провёл среди них большую часть жизни — я не помню их, но всё ещё люблю, и никакой бог не может подделать эти чувства. Я знаю, у меня была жизнь до этого места. И я сделаю всё, чтобы она продолжилась после.

Существо замерло рядом с лодкой — только чуть покачивалось в такт движению щупалец, удерживающих его на поверхности. Лаа сполз на дно, заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза. Он всё сказал. Ему было очень-очень грустно, но спокойно.

Спустя минуту тихо плеснула вода, и существо скрылось.

Вставало солнце.

***

Жара не спадала, ветер вздымался изредка, чуть смещал застывший киселём воздух и сразу же опадал, обессиленный. Лаа его понимал.

Дышать было тяжело, в груди постоянно сдавливало, словно воздух, втянутый внутрь, не нёс ни крупицы того живительного газа, что поддерживает в людях жизнь; горло беспрестанно болело, сухое и обожжённое, язык распух и едва двигался. Лаа не ел, не пил, но почему-то вынужден был дышать — он предпочёл бы и не дышать тоже, чтобы не пускать в себя струи обжигающей субстанции, которую по недоразумению ещё считал воздухом.

С его первого пробуждения под этим солнцем, среди этой воды, в этой лодке прошло около месяца — по крайней мере приближалось полнолуние, а он очнулся как раз накануне полной луны. Если луна подчинялась тем же законам, что и там, откуда он прибыл...

Целый месяц.

Не много, но и не мало — Лаа сам не знал, что думать. Он очень ослаб в последние дни. Существо появлялось теперь редко, разговаривать не желало. Иногда Лаа говорил за двоих. Иногда он говорил, даже если существа не было рядом. Он бредил, ему снились кошмары, в кошмарах он раз за разом тонул в темноте. Забвение, смерть не тела, а разума, подкрадывалось к нему на мягких лапах. Он не знал, как сопротивляться, у него не было сил.

Тихий всплеск, и лодка закачалась — или ему всё только чудится?

— Э-эй, чудище. Чем ты всё время занимаешься? Там, внизу? — голос тихий, хриплый, шелестел как сухой лист, который растирают в пальцах, — Плаваешь туда сюда, как безмозглая рыба? И что, интересно?

— А интересно лежать в лодке бревно бревном?

Лаа вздрогнул — он не ожидал ответа. С трудом сел, тряхнул головой. Волосы отросли...

Существо прокашлялось — наверное, оно тоже отвыкло от разговоров. Его лицо было ровным, всё ещё неприветливым, но уже не злым. Интересно.

Лаа вскарабкался на лавку. Неужели существо пришло поговорить?

— У меня всё равно нет выбора. Но есть разум, я могу думать. А вот ты вроде бы вольная рыбка — уплыл бы отсюда куда-нибудь.

— У тебя есть выбор, выбор всегда есть, — сверкнула и пропала клыкастая улыбка. — Но я не... Я не могу уплыть. Под нами дно, не слишком глубоко, туда доходит солнечный свет. На дне огромный затопленный город, если тебе интересно.

Лаа закивал. Затопленный город? Конечно интересно!

Но существо не обращало на него внимания, смотрело в сторону.

— В пределах города безопасно, не водятся хищники и ядовитые рыбы, нет враждебной магии. Но, в какую сторону ни поплывёшь, за его границами дна словно нет — обрыв и бездонная пропасть. Я пробовал выплыть туда, но это словно совсем другое море. Помню, вода будто сдавила меня, я не мог дышать, я не мог ничего видеть, затем совсем рядом проплыло нечто огромное... — Лаа нахмурился, вгляделся в существо. Лицо того было — как поверхность чёрного моря: совершенно гладкая, но с одной крошечной лодочкой, покачивающейся, трепещущей, пускающей едва заметные волны. На лице существа этими волнами были чувства — едва намеченные, но настоящие: смятение, страх, отчаянье. Существо ещё раз откашлялось и закончило: — Я потерял сознание, а очнулся опять в городе.

Не зная, что ответить на это, Лаа пробормотал только:

— В самом деле?

— Не веришь? — существо оскалилось, но не по-злому, а как-то с вызовом, — Если веришь только своим глазам, я мог бы показать тебе.

— Да, да, — Лаа рассмеялся. — Мог бы. Хочешь что-то доказать — принесли мне вещь со дна, а лучше оставь...

Не дожидаясь, пока он договорит, существо нырнуло.

Лаа вздохнул и лёг поудобнее. Ему не нужны были вещи со дна, он не хотел, чтобы разговор прекращался — такой нормальный, почти приятельский, пусть в полунамёках (а то и довольно прямо) звучало прежнее «иди ко мне и умри» — «не дождёшься».

Солнце катилось по небосводу, существо не возвращалось. В какой-то момент Лаа заснул.

Что-то мокрое и тяжёлое больно ударило его по ноге. Лаа вскрикнул, подскочил, чуть не вывалился из лодки, и вдруг встретился глазами с существом. Снова поедает взглядом, ничего нового...

Лаа отвернулся, потёр ноющую ногу и уставился на штуковину, закатившуюся под лавку. Осторожно присел, поднял вещицу — сырая.

Это была чаша. Небольшая, примерно как две его ладони, из желтовато-серого камня, поблескивающего крошечными искорками в лучах заходящего солнца. Плотное дно с утолщением, тонкие, гладкие — идеально отполированные — стенки. Неожиданно лёгкая для изделия из камня.

— Это?..

— Хотел сначала статуэтку, их там полно. Но все большие, тащить неудобно. Теперь веришь?

— А? Да...

Лаа рассматривал чашу. Такая простая, но так искусно сделана! И будто не лежала под водой годами. Жаль, ни для чего не приспособишь...

С тихим всплеском существо исчезло под водой. Лаа дёрнулся, отложил чашу, но поздно — он вновь остался один.

***

На следующий день подул холодный сильный ветер. Солнце палило по-прежнему, но Лаа всё равно мёрз. От холода он не мог уснуть, да и думать не мог, всё отвлекался, когда внезапная дрожь пронизывала тело или потерявшая чувствительность нога вдруг оживала, и тут же вспоминала, что вообще-то мёрзнет.

Лаа кутался в белые тряпки, заменяющие ему одежду, но они не приносили тепла. Ни от холода не спасали, ни от жары! Одно хорошо: не пачкались, не впитывали запахов, сверкали той же снежной белизной, что и в самый первый день.

Снег... Нет, только не о снеге сейчас!

Отчаявшись хоть как-то развлечь себя сам, Лаа свесился за борт и быстро обмакнул пальцы — едва успел отдёрнуть руку, а уже показались щупальца. Ещё мгновение, и существо вынырнуло целиком.

— Спрыгнешь? — учтиво поприветствовало Лаа.

— Нет, — он обхватил себя руками, подтянул колени к груди, вздохнул удовлетворённо и пожаловался: — Мне скучно.

Существо оглядело его, слегка приподняв брови.

— Под водой интереснее и не так холодно.

— Да что ты? — Лаа вздохнул, потёр переносицу. — Но я, пожалуй, обойдусь, — он замялся и спросил уже другим тоном: — Тебе не надоело?

Но существо только ощерилось:

— Я не теряю надежды. Заодно ищу, как бы вытащить тебя из этой лодки без твоего согласия.

Лаа скривился и сжался чуть сильнее. Такая ли лодка крепкая?.. Кошмары обещали навещать его как можно чаще.

— Попросил бы держать в курсе, но, думаю, я первым узнаю о результатах.

— Конечно, — оскал существа будто бы сделался ещё шире. И увял. — Так как ты хочешь, чтобы я развлекал тебя?

Ветер чуть стих, и Лаа распрямился. Покосился на существо. Вздохнул.

Он давно уже обдумывал одну идею, но не знал, как подступиться с ней к существу, да и в свете их отношений, разговор обещал быть довольно глупыми. Но Лаа вспомнил, как искренне существо рассказывало о своей подводной жизни, ещё раз вздохнул — и взял себя в руки.

— Я хотел спросить. Ты... Ты пытался вспомнить что-нибудь о себе до, — он махнул рукой на море, — этого места?

— Конечно пытался, — существо пожало плечами. — Но мои воспоминания полностью стёрты. Твои ведь тоже, верно?

— Нет, не совсем. То есть, — существо впилось в него взглядом, и Лаа поторопился объяснить: — я ничего не помню, это правда. Но я наблюдал за своими ощущениями, разбирал знания о мире и жизни, которые у меня остались. Это тоже может сказать о многом. Например, почти уверен, что я раньше никогда не был на море, потому что мне непривычен и кажется странным воздух здесь, и прежде я ничего не знал о том, какая на вкус морская вода. А кто живёт в море? Рыбы? — он натянуто засмеялся. — Не представляю. Ещё этот огромный простор... — Лаа невольно огляделся — со всех сторон была вода, было небо идеально ровным куполом, и больше ничего. — Слишком много. Наверное, я и в степях никогда не бывал.

— Я понял, о чём ты, — существо нахмурилось. — Это... интересно. Я раньше не задумывался, но... Например, море не стало для меня чем-то новым. Не думаю, что прежде у меня были жабры, но в остальном — я знаю виды рыб и морских животных, растений. Знаю, — он ухмыльнулся, — что человеку нельзя пить морскую воду.

Лаа только фыркнул.

— Но догадался подумать обо всём лишь теперь? Это руины настолько интересные или «думать» настолько скучное?

— Руины интересные. — нахмурилось. — А думал я о другом. Мне казалось, это всё ненадолго.

Оно осмотрело Лаа, лодку и вдруг скрылось под водой. Так неожиданно и без объяснений, что Лаа ещё долго ждал, что оно вот-вот вернётся.

Холодный ветер всё не утихал.

***

Существо пропало более чем на сутки. Свернувшись на дне лодки Лаа то проваливался в смутный, тревожный сон, то просыпался, дрожал под неутихающий разговор ветра и волн.

Ему снова снилось, что он тонет в ледяной воде; горький привкус на губах и языке, темно, он совсем один.

В какой-то момент сон кончился. Лаа сел, протёр глаза. Было темно, как в кошмаре — не по-ночному, а словно воздух перекрасили в тон воды или кожи существа, и теперь весь мир сделался неопределённо серо-угольным. Над морем висели низкие угрюмые тучи.

Ветер бешено резвился, лодку вскидывало на высоких волнах. Лаа, наверное, давно бы унесло куда-нибудь далеко, но лодка, как приклеенная, никогда не двигалась с места. Он не позволил себе помечтать, что его однажды выкинет на берег.

Существо появилось вскоре, необычайно взволнованное.

— Идёт шторм! — крикнуло оно, подпрыгивая на волнах. — Скоро воздвигнутся валы высотой с крепость, такие, что захлёстывают суда вместе со всеми мачтами, подбрасывают и переворачивают корабли! Твоя лодка не выдержит!

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — Лаа потёр глаза и лёг обратно на дно. — Я учту.

Существо смешалось.

— Учтёшь? О чём ты?..

— Когда меня будут подбрасывать, захлёстывать, переворачивать — так? — волны, вспомню с теплотой, что ты меня предупреждал. И никогда не усомнюсь, что сделал правильный выбор.

Это было так легко представить. Не то, что он сказал, а как небрежно лодку перевернёт волна, как Лаа окажется в море, как пойдёт ко дну, и внизу будет также темно, как и во сне, как сейчас, только совсем не будет воздуха, зато будет существо, с его зубами, с его хищными глазами...

— Эй, — существо как будто даже смягчилось. — Ты всё равно окажешься в воде. Рано или поздно — окажешься. Так зачем оттягивать неизбежное? Иди ко мне. Хватит. Я знаю, как убивать быстро, ты ничего не почувствуешь, обещаю.

— Нет. Проваливай. Если я и окажусь в воде, то точно не добровольно.

Существо цокнуло языком и уплыло. Где-то вдалеке прокатился отзвук грома.

Лаа подавил дрожь. Было страшно...

До шторма оставался ещё час.

***

Под водой было тихо. Мерно покачивались водоросли, рыбы мельтешили меж остовов древних построек. Буря с поверхности не могла достигнуть глубин. Здесь было безопасно.

Наверху валы накатывали друг на друга, молнии резали небо на лоскуты, тучи разбивались громом и дождь стирал мир и переписывал по-своему.

 _Он_ ждал. Пока шторм сжимал день в своих объятьях, пока море рвалось к небесам и небеса тянулись к морю, он ждал. Но поверхности воды не коснулось ничего, кроме капель.

Когда и дождь затих, он вынырнул.

Солнце палило, ветер стих, облака исчезли. Чёрное море разгладилось до самого горизонта, тающего в белом мареве.

Лодка почти высохла, прижатые каменной чашей, досыхали на лавке белые одежды.

Он поднялся выше над водой, чтобы увидеть дно. Хмыкнул.

Парень спал. Беззаботно раскинулся, прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, мерно дышал. Совершенно голый. Золотая загорелая ладонь лежала чуть ниже пупка на белом впалом животе, и оттого живот казался особенно белым, особенно нежным. Едва заметно вздымалась грудь, узкая, с нежно-розовыми точечками сосков; крепкие белые бёдра так и сияли на солнце. Парень глубоко вздохнул — и на маленьких изящных стопах поджались пальцы.

Живой.

Он покачал головой, сам неуверенный — недовольно или с восхищением. Ещё раз окинул взглядом лодку, в последний раз втянул в себя прогретый, пропахший морем воздух и нырнул.

***

Лаа застонал.

Как только буря закончилась, он стянул с себя одежду дрожащими руками и завалился спать.

Он ужасно устал.

Лодка не перевернулась, но каждая волна переполняла её до краёв, и Лаа вычерпывал воду каменной чашей — все несколько часов, что длился шторм. Сначала чаша казалась лёгкой. Потом стала весить, как полагается камню. Потом он едва мог поднять её...

Он проспал почти сутки, а руки до сих пор ломило.

Впрочем, ничто не оправдывало его глупости.

Он проспал сутки, обнажённый, распростёртый на солнце во всю длину своего непривычного к загару тела.

Лаа в который раз распрямил мятую белую ткань и гневно на неё уставился.

Это была верхняя часть его одежды, и он понятия не имел, что с ней делать. Когда ткань была накручена на него, она не сковывала движений, не сползала, только мешались длинные полы и рукава. Да, там были рукава прежде! Но теперь перед Лаа лежал обычный четырёхугольник неопределённой материи размером с большое одеяло — и он бы набросил его на себя, как плащ, вот только ткань могло унести ветром или, если Лаа не уследит, кончик свесится в воду, и за него существо вытащит Лаа из лодки...

Тем временем солнце раскалённой сталью капало Лаа на спину.

С тихим всплеском существо показалось из-под воды. Лаа покосился на него, вздохнул и встал, удерживая ткань на вытянутых руках.

— Ты знаешь, как это надевается?

Существо с непроницаемым выражением прошлось взглядом по обнажённой груди, по животу Лаа и только потом взглянуло на ткань. Усмехнулось.

— Это тох, ритуальная одежда. Если знать принцип, с ним легко обращаться. Тебе помочь?

Лаа повёл плечами на понимающе-ехидную улыбку и тут же сморщился от боли. В общем-то, выбора у него не оставалось.

— Да.

Существо взялось за дело с энтузиазмом...

— Найди верх и низ. Верх тяжелее, низ у́же!

— Отогни немного с правого края. С правого от меня края. Не настолько много... Но и не так мало! Много! Мало! Мно... Дай его сюда!

— Оберни вокруг себя эту часть, перекинь через плечо вот этот остаток, так чтобы этот угол падал на плечо, а другой конец был под вон той частью...

— Ты чувствуешь маленькие грузики, вшитые в ткань? Твёрдые пластинки? Они должны создавать складки; если сделаешь всё правильно, сами лягут. Теперь проверяем! Потяни вот здесь. Подожди! Не там! О, пекло...

Наверное, им по природе не свойственно было понимать друг друга. Что бы Лаа ни делал, как бы старательно ни следовал указаниям существа, сколько бы ни пытался понять принцип, но только путался в проклятой тряпке.

— Ты не можешь объяснить нормально, что значит «немного»? Ладонь? Две ладони? Тебя не учили счёту? — кричал он.

— Изнанка и лицевая часть отличаются? Почему ты мне говоришь об этом только сейчас?!

— Туже? Ещё туже? Сейчас завяжу петлю и затяну на твоей шее!

«Идиот!» — «чешуйчатое чудовище!» — «болван!» — «порождение бездны!» — «недоумок!» — «божья отрыжка!»...

К закату они оба охрипли, но так и не справились с тох. Лаа и плюнул бы на ткань, если б не горело до черноты в глазах, до в кровь прокушенной щеки обожжённое тело.

Он сидел на носу, бездумно любуясь закатным небом и морем совершенно удивительного цвета, будто угли перемешали с вишней. Сидел один — существо пообещало вернуться и уплыло. Лаа не ждал — капитуляция чистой воды, впрочем, Лаа и сам бы сбежал, было б только куда.

Он невольно улыбнулся. Какая дурацкая идея — будто они смогут сделать что-то вместе. Впрочем, было весело.

Солнце зашло, от заката осталась одна розовая каёмка над морем. Лаа лениво раздумывал, как же ему спать, если кожа и на спине, и на груди пылает, словно растянутая над огнём, когда существо появилось. Какая-то маленькая вещица свистнула в воздухе и упала поверх скомканного тох.

Лаа поднял и покрутил, рассмотрел со всех сторон — что-то вроде пряжки с острой иглой.

— Это фибула. Оберни вокруг себя тох, как хочешь, и закрепи ею.

Существо слегка покачивалось над водой. Выглядело уставшим.

— Спасибо... — Лаа поднёс фибулу к самым глазам, — Она из кости?

— Да, кажется. Удивительно, что сохранилась.

Существо не уходило, но Лаа не знал, о чём говорить, да и нужно ли. Высыпали звёзды, среди них набирала цвет убывающая, но ещё крупная луна.

— Эй, — Лаа осторожно позвал, взглянул на существо прямо. — А как тебя зовут? У тебя же есть имя?

— Мне показалось, «чешуйчатая тварь» тебя вполне устраивало, — какой-то мелочной обиды в его голосе было больше, чем насмешки. Лаа мягко фыркнул.

— Не слишком ли злопамятно? Я назвал тебя так один, может, два раза. Потом, чешуи у тебя нет, значит, и прозвище не подходит. Так что... Скажешь? Нет, подожди, давай по-нормальному. Меня зовут Лаа, а тебя?

— Я Эбиль.

***

Лаа полулежал на скамье, закинув ногу на ногу. С самого утра небо скрыли облака, серые в белых прожилках, пушистые и довольно мирные с виду — они очень предупредительно отрезали Лаа от солнца, и он с облегчением сбросил тох. Прошёл всего день, но обожжённая кожа почти не болела, только шелушилась и слазила, больше забавно, чем неприятно. Лаа даже не мучился ночью. Зато в неумело накрученном тох было жарко, как в пекле. Стянуть его, не боясь обгореть — вот невероятное облегчение...

Пока из воды не показался Эбиль.

Вчера, казалось, между ними что-то наладилось. Они весь день провели вместе, а Эбиль пошутил про «слезай, я тебя съем» всего пару раз, зато принёс фибулу. И был довольно... милым? Да, большую часть дня они кричали и оскорбляли друг друга — но за их словами и действиями не было злого умысла.

Разве что Лаа всё понял неправильно?

Лишь только вынырнув, Эбиль вперил в него то тошноты знакомый пожирающий взгляд.

Заледенев, Лаа сел прямее, сутуля напряжённые плечи. Натянуто улыбнулся. Обнажённый по пояс, он чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым, но не пытался прикрыться — показать слабость, дать простор для насмешек, нет уж.

Эбиль привычно усмехнулся, зубы сверкнули на солнце, все два ряда.

— Твоя кожа теперь словно перечная лепёшка, — объявил он нарочито серьёзно.

И Лаа вздрогнул, смешался, впился пальцами в колени, отпустил, уронил руки...

— Перечная лепёшка? — пробормотал он.

— Да, — Эбиль покивал. — Пробовал когда-нибудь?

— Нет, не думаю, — Лаа обессиленно взмахнул руками. — Да о чём ты?!

Хищный взгляд исчез, будто его и не было. Эбиль насмешливо щурился, его щупальца задорно покачивались, переплетались друг с другом — он выглядел радостным и возбуждённым. По-прежнему обескураженный, Лаа всё же расслабился. Что бы ни происходило, кажется, они пока что в хороших отношениях.

— Я много думал, — Эбиль совсем не замечал перемен в лице Лаа, гулял взглядом, словно смотрел вглубь себя, а не наружу. — Как ты показывал. Я умею готовить, знаю много блюд из рыбы, морепродуктов. А... А перечную лепёшку следует подавать ко многим из них...

«Следует подавать»?..

— В общем, я жил где-то рядом с морем, на юге. Там было много приправ — не знаю, может, конечно, их привозили... Потом я переехал куда-то вглубь материка.

— Вглубь?

— Оттуда и ты должен быть. Представь себе обед, что это в первую очередь будет?

Это было, пожалуй, жестоко — заставлять Лаа думать о еде. Эбиль мог обжираться своей рыбой сколько угодно, Лаа же... Впрочем, это имело смысл: ингредиенты, очевидно, отличались для разных сторон света. Было бы неплохо понять, откуда они родом, хоть бы вот так, отчасти.

И Лаа представил себе обед.

Суп с перловкой на говяжьем бульоне, запечённый картофель и копчёные свиные рёбрышки, квашеная капуста, маринованные грибы, сметана, масло, зерновой хлеб, компот из красной смородины, ягодное вино, пирог с почками, пирог с капустой, пирог с брусникой...

Он сухо сглотнул.

— Кажется, прежде я не голодал.

Эбиль понимающе хмыкнул.

— Думаешь, ты из богатой семьи?

Лаа только покачал головой. Богатый? Он не мог думать о себе подобным образом.

— Может, я был слугой при купце... — но и это, он знал, было далеко от правды.

— Наёмники зарабатывают много, — Эбиль говорил чисто из вежливости, полубездумно, и про себя размышлял о чём-то — впрочем, Лаа не винил его.

— Я так и не понял, могу ли убить кого-нибудь.

— Конечно не можешь, — Эбиль коротко хохотнул. — А вот я, наверное, был жрецом.

— Жрецом? — Лаа скривился. Он не любил жрецов.

— Похоже на то, — Эбиль всё ещё не замечал ничего вокруг. — Тох — ритуальная одежда, но я знаю, как с ней обращаться. Я знаю многое, связанное с религией. Термины, ритуальный церемониал, слова молитв, всё на трёх языках, вот только — имена богов словно... Вымараны.

— Ещё и на трёх языках? Зачем?.. — так много про богов, но он не стал договаривать.

— Я говорил на этих языках. Может, я был миссионером? — Эбиль откинулся, на спину, лёг прямо на воду, и щупальца колыхались вокруг него, будто огромные чёрные черви.

— Как это?

— Странствовал по миру, рассказывал людям о моём боге, помогал основывать его храмы, учил молитвам. Всего-то три языка... Миссионер должен знать больше. Я слишком молод?

Он и правда выглядел не старше двадцати пяти.

Но Лаа только мрачнел с каждым словом.

— «Миссионер»?.. Мне ничего не говорит. Может, это с другого языка?

— Да нет же. Тебе не рассказывали сказки в детстве? Какой бы бог ни был покровителем твоей семьи, я не знаю ни одного, у кого бы не нашлось по крайней мере одной истории о доблестном миссионере.

Лаа лишь пожал плечами и устроился на скамье поудобнее. Какое-то время они оба молчали.

— Я вообще мало знаю о богах, — наконец признался Лаа.

— Это необычно, но, наверное, не так страшно? Может, твои родители были не слишком ответственными, мало заботились о твоём образовании?..

Лаа чуть не выпрыгнул из лодки.

— Не смей так говорить о моих родителях! По-твоему, если мало знаешь о богах, так сразу — безответственность?! Плохое воспитание?!

Эбиль напрягся, выпрямился — он выглядел смущённым. Виноватым.

Возможно, он в самом деле так считал.

Но Лаа уже успокоился. Он сам толком не понимал, что его разозлило. Были ли у него родители? Он не помнит. Занимались ли им? Он не помнит. Как вообще он жил прежде? Он не помнит. Так какое право он имеет кричать на Эбиля, который ничего не помнит тоже?

— Извини, — он лёг на скамью. — Может, ты и прав. Просто... Боги? Я ничего в них не понимаю. Вот... Если нас и правда забросил сюда какой-нибудь бог, значит, таковы их силы? Могущество, такое огромное, что позволяет играть с человеческими жизнями, как только вздумается. Но люди почитают их, строят храмы, разводят жрецов, приносят жертвы... — Лаа сглотнул, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся сердце. Продолжил ещё медленнее, ещё тише. — Кто такие боги? Почему им отведено столько силы, а людям — нет? И если они используют людей, зачем оставляют видимость свободы? А если люди им нужны, то на что? Почему мы здесь? Может, мы в чём-то провинились перед богом?

— Лаа, это... — Эбиль заплескался, будто забарабанил щупальцами по воде. — Такие вопросы... Это не ты мало знаешь о богах, такого о них вообще почти никто... По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Не помню... Твои вопросы слишком сложные. Когда люди верят, им не нужно знать столько. С твоей точки зрения, я и сам мало что знаю о богах.

— Когда люди верят... — Лаа вздохнул. — Да, верно. Я здесь в наказание. Потому что не верю в богов.

Эбиль ничего не ответил, но и не ушёл. Они долго лежали в молчании, только плескались тихонько щупальца. Лаа задремал, сморённый жарой, и проснулся, когда заходящее солнце уже подсветило багрянцем надвигающиеся с востока облака, а над горизонтом алела прощальная полоска чистого неба. Эбиля не было.

Лаа зябко завернулся в тох и улёгся на дне лодки. Духота не уходила, но почему-то по коже бежали мурашки, точно от холода. Думать было слишком утомительно. Голова отяжелела, мысли путались — вскоре Лаа заснул.

***

Его разбудил резкий холод — ударил, в мгновение ока окатил всё тело.

— Лаа! Ну же, Лаа! Проснись!

Он стянул с головы намокшую ткань, с трудом сел. Тяжесть как поселилась прошлым вечером в голове, так и не уходила, ещё и всё тело теперь переполняла тягучая слабость. Он долго закрывал на истощение глаза, но чем дальше, тем хуже ему становилось. Он прожил без воды и еды непомерно долго (сколько? как бы не два месяца прошло), но время, отпущенное ему, должно было однажды закончиться.

— Лаа? Эй!

Он очень медленно потряс головой, привалился к борту, отчего лодка накренилась — зато его лицо оказалось прямо перед Эбилем.

— Привет, — прошелестел Лаа. Обычно, проснувшись, он первым делом разминал язык и губы. Но Эбиль никогда не будил его прежде.

Что-то было не так. Лаа сощурился и вздрогнул. Слишком темно.

Небо прятали облака, но не они скрывали свет. Были поздние сумерки. Лаа проспал целые сутки. Разве он так устал в прошлый раз?..

— Я приплывал днём, и ранним вечером, и на закате, но ты всё спал. Я не собирался будить тебя, но ты не двигался, и... — громко и натянуто говорил Эбиль.

— Испугался, что добыча стухнет? — Лаа чувствовал себя разбитым и злым. — Не нужно было будить. Завтра я, наверное, и не проснулся бы. Победил бы: умер, но тебе не достался!

Эбиль отшатнулся с перекошенным лицом, а в следующее мгновенье Лаа окатила ещё одна ледяная волна. Лаа вскрикнул, но в голове как будто прояснилось. Он перебрался на лавку, чтобы не сидеть в луже, уже собравшейся на дне.

Эбиль хмурился, сжимал губы. Не улыбался. Они молча смотрели друг на друга — и Лаа больше не чувствовал злости, он чувствовал стыд. И он открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться... Эбиль нырнул.

Вздохнув, Лаа выловил из-под скамьи чашу и принялся вычерпывать воду из лодки. Эбиль больше не показывался. Ночью одежда сохла слишком медленно, мешалась, липла. Лаа разделся. Поморщился, но накинул на себя влажный тох, чтобы снова не обгореть, свернулся на лавке — в самом сухом месте — и вновь уснул.

***

Он проснулся днём, оделся, перебрался на высохшее дно и снова провалился в сон. В следующий раз проснулся вечером. Небо прояснилось, поднялся ветер, но этот ветер от жары не спасал.

Лаа позвал Эбиля. Тело плохо слушалось, он слишком медленно вынимал руку из воды, чудо, что успел раньше, чем Эбиль вынырнул.

Разговора не получилось. Лаа не знал, о чём говорить, а Эбиль отмалчивался с видом угрюмым и пугающим.

Потом Лаа снова спал.

Он лежал, вытянувшись, на дне лодки, укрывался тох как саваном. Просыпаясь, лежал и думал — мысли перетекали в сны, а сны в мысли. Во снах он тонул в ледяной воде; думая, таял от жары. Мысли становились путаные, точно сны, сны — правдоподобные, точно явь. Его конвоировала тьма: он не открывал глаз.

Иногда ему чудились голоса, тихий плеск. Иногда он видел лица, места, события будто бы из своего прошлого — но, проснувшись, ничего не помнил.

Ещё находясь в сознании, он понял, что умирает. Потом сознание помутнело и растворилось в забытье, понимание померкло. Лаа было всё равно.

***

— Иди сюда. Хватит.

Эбиль полюбил будить его ледяной водой, и вновь Лаа сидел посреди лужи, тяжело привалившись к борту. Было холодно, но у него не осталось сил, даже чтобы добраться до лавки. Он едва держал глаза открытыми.

Лаа не знал, впервые за сколько дней проснулся. Сознание мерно покачивалось в сплошном тумане, он помнил разговор про богов, а дальше... Странно, что до сих пор жив. Странно... Его разум притупился. Было удивление — и он ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться больше. Эбиль что-то говорил, но слова едва ли достигали Лаа.

Шумело море.

Небо стянуло мрачным занавесом. Тёмные набухшие тучи висели низко, холодный, неистовый ветер спешно гнал их на юг, где ещё пробивались сквозь мглу одинокие мятежные лучи.

Лучи — цвета полудня, но от туч было по-вечернему темно.

Приближалась буря.

— Лаа! Лаа, ты меня слышишь? — У Эбиля охрип голос. Сколько минут (часов?) он уже качается на волнах рядом с лодкой? Сколько раз уже напускал на Лаа ледяные валы? Почему не понял до сих пор, что проку от них — никакого?

Снилось ли, правда ли? — что каждый раз: холодная вода, пробуждение, пустой взгляд, затем, мучительно напрягаясь, зрачки впиваются в Эбиля. Привалиться к борту, чуть не опрокинув лодку, глядеть бессмысленно и выжидающе, делать вид, что слушаешь. Взгляд стекленеет сам собой. Лужа на дне принимает в свои объятия, как и сон — в свои. Ледяные, и те и другие.

Но вот Эбиль вздохнул, и взбешённый ветер захлестал Лаа по щекам. Лаа вздрогнул, огляделся, выпрямился, и лодка выпрямилась вместе с ним. Он медленно поднял руку, отвёл отросшие пряди с лица, потёр переносицу. Открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но только замычал — язык не слушался. Лаа поморщился и выразительно приподнял брови.

— Лаа? Наконец-то! — Эбиль вознёсся над водой, его корона из щупалец бесновалась. — Лаа, послушай меня. Ты не переживёшь этот шторм, даже чудом. Не будь глупцом, слезай, нужно всё это закончить, — Лаа слабо покачал головой, и Эбиль хлестнул кулаком по воде, — Да неужели есть разница, кто добьёт тебя — я или шторм?! Обещаю, я убью быстро, ты не почувствуешь боли. Нет? Да почему?!

Лаа захрипел, сухо откашлялся, выговорил:

— С тобой точно умру. С морем. Есть шанс, — сухие, потрескавшиеся губы разошлись в бледной улыбке.

Эбиль дрожал, дрожал и его голос — в волнении, в страхе, в едва сдерживаемом гневе.

— Ты бредишь. Подумай хоть немного. Это не выбор между жизнью и смертью, это выбор между быстрой смертью и долгой, мучительной смертью. Чем лучше вторая?

Лаа лишь качнул головой.

— Да ты!.. Лаа!.. — Эбиль беспомощно вгляделся в его глаза. Оскалился. — Что ж. Как хочешь! Когда станешь тонуть, я буду терпелив, я дождусь твоей смерти. Лодка перевернётся, тебя сбросит в воду, а я буду плавать рядом, буду наблюдать, как ты задыхаешься, как барахтаешься, беспомощный, и когда твоё тело сдастся и сердце остановится, только тогда я схвачу тебя!

Эбиль нырнул, щупальца вздыбили воду.

Лаа захлестнуло новой волной, он потянулся за чашей, вычерпать — и потерял сознание.

***

Минуло полчаса с начала бури — целая вечность для тех, кто ждёт, — и вот человеческое тело врезалось в воду.

В своём убежище среди затопленных развалин он не смог высидеть и секунды. Рванулся, прорезал воду, в движении мощных щупалец понёсся, словно тайфун. Три удара сердца — и он на месте.

И была фигура. В ореоле белой ткани медленно спускалась она всё глубже — светлое божество сходило в царство мрака. Сходило, чтобы умереть.

Он подплыл ближе, бережно подхватил на руки. Отвёл с лица ткань. Вздрогнул, встретившись с огромными чёрными глазами.

Человек не мешкал, дёрнулся — и к шее, в самые колышущиеся жабры, устремилась рука, белые пальцы, белая игла от фибулы. Слишком медленно.

Человек задёргался в крепкой хватке, и рука разжалась. В этом теле совсем не осталось сил. Вскоре оно обмякло, только чёрные глаза смотрели зло и жадно. Жаждали жить.

Потом погасли и они.


	2. На руинах

Хрипло орала птица.

Пахло костром, жаренной рыбой, согретыми солнцем камнями, совсем чуть-чуть — морем и незнакомой пряной сладостью.

Было жарко, но и тянуло откуда-то прохладным ветерком. Влажный воздух по́том оседал на коже, к телу неприятно липла тонкая ткань.

Он открыл глаза.

Всё было не так.

Вместо неба над головой потолок, вместо досок под спиной ровная, твёрдая — лежанка? Комната погружена в полумрак, но из маленького оконца под потолком свет водопадом, и мягко поблескивают пылинки. Снаружи кричат птицы. Птицы не живут в море.

Где он?

Тело не слушалось, глаза всё труднее было удержать открытыми. Слева раздался шорох, звук шагов. Он хотел посмотреть — но потерял сознание.

***

Эта птица так и нарывалась.

Лаа проснулся и подумал, что нужно свернуть ей шею.

Птица орала где-то совсем рядом, противный крик, минуя уши, врезался прямо в мозг. Ужасно болела голова.

Лаа сел и тихо застонал, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. Он приоткрыл глаза, и тут же свет, прорвавшийся под веки, отозвался мучительной резью в висках. Лаа всхлипнул, сжался, позабытым, но привычным движением утёр — мокрый! — нос.

Теперь он осматривался наощупь. Слева нашёл край лежанки, справа — глиняную стену, под головой — подушку из сладко пахнущей травы. Ощупал себя: скользнул пальцами по лицу, по обнажённым плечам и груди; сжал ткань, которой, видимо, некогда был укрыт, а теперь она сбилась на бёдра; легко тронул голени, стопы. Рвано выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в колени.

Как же он хотел открыть глаза, как же хотел увидеть... Себя, живого, на земле, а не в крошечной лодчонке посреди моря!

Он тряхнул головой, и отросшие волосы защекотали шею.

Вдохнул полной грудью — воздух пах морем, немного дымом, рыбой... Много чем.

Лаа сжал зубы и свесил ноги с лежанки.

Ослабший, ослепший, утративший лодку, а с ней и единственную свою защиту, обнажённый, потерянный, в полной власти своего спасителя — как будто на эту роль было много кандидатов, — Лаа только и мог радоваться, что живой. Глупо. Легкомысленно.

Придерживаясь за лежанку, он встал. Ступни упёрлись в тёплый глиняный пол, присыпанный песком, и ровно одно короткое мгновение ощущений — ровного, устойчивого, не-похожего-на-дерево пола, так обыденно впивающегося в подошвы, — было слишком много. Потом Лаа отпустил лежанку, шагнул вперёд — и ноги подогнулись, и со сдавленным криком он упал на колени, шлёпнул ладонями о песок. Ослабшие руки не выдержали, и Лаа, шипя сквозь зубы, уткнулся в пол лицом.

Он завозился, но подняться больше не смог. Устроил голову так, чтобы песок не лез в нос и рот, расслабился — да, он лежал голый, на полу, что теперь? — сил не осталось, пожалуй, даже чтобы беспокоиться. Ещё мгновение — и Лаа отключился.

***

Он дремал, и сквозь дрёму чувствовал, как кто-то стоял над ним и ругался шёпотом, как его подняли, как под спину вновь бросилась твёрдая лежанка, как чьи-то руки мягко смахивали с него песок и как опустилась сверху прохладная тонкая ткань.

Он даже хотел ответить что-то, огрызнуться, в конце концов он не просто так голодал пару месяцев, и опасался за свою жизнь он вполне здраво, и не его вина, что неведомый спаситель куда-то делся, и Лаа — только что проснувшийся, чуть не умерший, испуганный, ничего не понимающий, — отправился его искать. Ну почти.

Но сон был крепче любых оков. Челюсти сделались неподъёмными, язык неповоротливым, губы неподвижными. Он был спокойным, этот сон, всё ещё тёмным, но уже не страшным. Лаа позволил себе забыться.

А потом он проснулся.

Воздух насквозь пропах упоительным ароматом печёной рыбы. Сквозь оконце под потолком лез в полутёмную хижину мягкий послезакатный свет. В очаге тлели алыми прожилками угли. За стенами шумело море, и нежный ветер чуть колыхал циновку на двери.

Ничто не раздражало глаз. Лаа сел, жадно осматриваясь — тут же закружилась голова. Но слабость была ничем перед запахом еды. Лаа сглотнул. Слюна! У него была слюна!..

Что-то зашуршало у дальней стены. Тень там была особенно густая, — и вдруг эта тень дрогнула, придвинулась ближе к очагу. У тени были ноги. Две обычные человеческие ноги, обёрнутые в знакомые белые штаны — только вот обнажённые лодыжки странно поблескивали в неверном свете улей.

— Эбиль?..

Хриплый, тихий шёпот, но тень услышала, разъехалась в белозубой клыкастой улыбке. Лаа вздрогнул. Страх был совсем иного рода, чем прежде. Их ничего не разделяло, кроме прогоревшего очага, ничто не могло остановить Эбиля, и Лаа был чудовищно беззащитен. Темнота окутала его, его сердце билось слишком быстро, его дыхание срывалось.

Тень резко выросла вверх и в одно мгновение — в два шага — нависла над ним. Лаа отшатнулся к стене, врезался, ударился затылком, а два ряда заострённых зубов уже сверкали перед его носом. Лаа не видел ничего кроме, он выдохнул со всхлипом — и зубы пропали.

Эбиль отшатнулся.

Тихо выдохнул:

— Лаа...

И отступил за очаг, будто смутился.

Лаа сидел неподвижно, слушал своё обезумевшее сердце, дышал. Растерянный.

Конечно, Эбиль не смутился, просто вспомнил о рыбе, запекающейся в углях, и теперь возился у очага. Кажется, раньше он говорил, что Лаа привлекательнее любой рыбы — передумал? Дурацкие мысли, что за чушь... Но зачем он приблизился? Почему остановился?..

Во второй раз Эбиль подступал медленно. Не дойдя шага, опустился перед Лаа на колени, протянул руки.

— Держи. Осторожно, горячий.

Послушно, осторожно, но как-то рассеянно Лаа принял из рук Эбиля миску, — миску, почти как та чаша, что, наверное, затонула вместе с лодкой. Только эта, в руках у Лаа, была доверху наполнена рыбным бульоном.

Когда-то Лаа не слишком любил рыбу. Не имело значения: он выпил бульон, не чувствуя вкуса. Не поняв вкуса, всё же уверился — он никогда не пробовал ничего чудеснее. На глаза навернулись слёзы, от того ли, что он обжёг рот, или от еды, первой еды за два месяца...

Это было странно, ужасно не по-человечески, _вспоминать_ , каково это, когда еда разливается вкусом по языку, когда скользит в глотку, когда проваливается в живот, когда оседает там тяжестью и теплом. Вспоминать, каково это — есть.

И только слизывая последние капли, Лаа снова обрёл себя. Он испугался поначалу, что тело отвергнет пищу теперь, после двух голодных месяцев, но нет. Всё было хорошо. Ему было хорошо — тепло, сыто, сонно.

— Я кормил тебя, пока ты спал, но когда ты ешь сам, это гораздо удобнее, — фыркнул Эбиль, забирая чашу.

Лаа рассеянно следил, как мечется по хижине эта очеловеченная тень, почти не различимая в сгустившемся ночном сумраке.

Всё это время... Лаа закрыл лицо руками. Он не знал, что думать: он дурак? раз всерьёз решил, что Эбиль ещё хочет навредить ему, после всего? Он слишком доверчив? раз готов сейчас поверить Эбилю? А если поверит, а если не поверит — что это изменит? У него нет сил, у Эбиля сил достаточно. Зачем Эбилю доверие Лаа?.. Кажется, ничего не изменилось, у Лаа всё ещё не было выбора.

А Эбиль своим выбором воспользовался... достойно. Лаа бы так не смог, наверное.

Он вздохнул, потирая глаза — слабость ещё давала о себе знать, тяжёлые мысли слишком утомляли. Тихо позвал:

— Эбиль?

— М-м?

Угли совсем потухли, и на улице окончательно стемнело. Лаа слышал лишь шорох у противоположной стены, рядом с очерченным светом звёзд прямоугольником входа. Эбиль устраивался спасть. На полу. Оставив Лаа лежанку. Лаа лишь понадеялся, что Эбиль и себе смастерил подушку.

Кружилась голова. Клонило в сон.

Пожалуй, завтра он будет много думать. И, возможно, кое с кем серьёзно поговорит. Но это утром, утром. А пока...

— Спасибо.

***

Лаа проснулся раньше проклятой птицы. Утро выдалось пасмурным, но он чувствовал себя почти весёлым — и тихо рассмеялся, когда протяжный, скрежещущий крик раздался за стеной. Это можно было вытерпеть.

Он не хотел вставать. Он чувствовал себя лучше сегодня, он мог бы пройтись по твёрдой земле, — о, как он мечтал об этом ещё недавно, — мог бы пойти, найти Эбиля. Мог бы поговорить с ним. Лаа не знал, о чём говорить с ним.

Так странно: когда волны швыряли лодку, как жонглёр — мячики, Лаа лежал на дне, сжимал разломанную фибулу, ждал. Ему было страшно, он ужасно устал, но он готовился, рассудительно и бесстрастно, — убить. Его не съедят. Даже если он умрёт, он не позволит себя съесть, он отправиться в земли мёртвых вместе с Эбилем и ни один из них не получит свободу... Это прошло. Эбиль спас Лаа, Эбиль заботился о Лаа, Эбиль сам поставил их по одну сторону — и Лаа хотел знать, _почему_ ; хотел знать, может ли он довериться; хотел знать, не получит ли в ответ лишь насмешку, если скажет, что собирается выбраться отсюда несмотря ни на что. И начать разговор, спросить... было невыносимо сложно.

Лаа бы так и остался на лежанке, но само его тело оказалось против. Ровная обожжённая глина под спиной, твёрдая и очень жёсткая, ни в какое сравнение не шла с необъяснимо удобным, нежным деревом лодки. Лаа никак не мог лечь, чтобы не упереться болезненно какой-нибудь костью.

Он застонал и резко сел. Голова закружилась слегка, но и только.

Осмотрелся придирчиво: очаг посередине хижины, миски и тарелки свалены на циновке в углу, ещё одна циновка закрывает вход. Всё — больше в хижине не было ничего, не считая его лежанки. Лаа осторожно поднялся, потоптался на месте и только потом побрёл к выходу, аккуратно ставя ноги, замирая после каждого шага, прислушиваясь к себе. Он ухватился за дверной косяк и сполз по нему на высокий, в полторы ладони, порог. Теперь голова кружилась сильнее, он тяжело, с надрывом дышал.

Прикрыв глаза, мягко провёл рукой по циновке, ощупал неровные переплетения, жёсткий материал. Циновка пахла, как будто её сплели недавно. Эбиль что ли? Глупости, глупости...

Плотнее жмуря глаза, Лаа отвёл циновку в сторону, дал сероватому утреннему свету пролиться на лицо, шею, грудь. На него повеяло морем и сухим песком, воздух был влажный и терпкий. Лаа с наслаждением вздохнул.

Так бы и просидеть весь день, не двигаясь...

Но он отпустил циновку, открыл глаза, встал. Море плескалось за спиной, Эбиль наверняка был где-то там — Лаа представил, в каком виде и где именно «там» мог находиться Эбиль, и от этих мыслей его пробрала дрожь. Но он тряхнул головой, упрямо побрёл обратно к лежанке. Подхватил тох, завернулся в него, как в плащ. И покинул хижину.

Его встретило пасмурное, но высокое и светлое небо. С моря налетел тёплый ветер, огладил лицо, надул тох, как парус, потянул за волосы. Лаа улыбнулся и двинулся к берегу.

Он шёл через древнюю, мимо хижин, в точности как и их с Эбилем, но каждая полуразрушена, каждая заросла. Их — тоже была заросшая, но теперь длинные гибкие ветви были сложены аккуратной грудой у входа.

Сразу за последним домом начинался пляж, небольшой, но чистый, закрытый с двух сторон жёлтыми, поросшими лесом скалами. Лаа с наслаждением зарыл ноги в мелкий белый песок.

Держась то за голову, то за грудь, он доковылял до линии прибоя. Волны выкатывались на берег, чёрные, но прозрачные, такие, будто закопчённое стекло. Лаа шёл, пока очередная волна не омыла щиколотки. Тогда он замер. Ждал.

Но волна пришла вновь, и ещё раз, и ничего не происходило, только на ноги намыло песка. Стоять прямо было тяжело, и наконец Лаа отступил, тяжело осел на сухой, тёплый песок.

Размеренно шелестело море, шумел лес — гулом ветра в кронах деревьев, перекличкой птиц, криками неведомых животных. Лаа обмяк всем телом, замер на самой границе сна. Он задремал и не услышал шаги, вздрогнул, когда Эбиль уселся рядом.

Эбиль не был в море. Он был мокрый, но покрыт потом, а не морской водой. Штаны липли к бёдрам, с волос стекали крупные капли — по вискам и по носу, моча тонкие пепельные губы, по крепкой серой шее, по мелко искрящейся обнажённой груди...

— Тебе не стоит пока подниматься, — сказал Эбиль, и длинная волна почти коснулась его вытянутых ног.

— Лежать надоело, — схлынула, растворилась в следующей.

Они молча глядели куда-то за горизонт.

Лаа не знал, о чём говорить. Он не знал, хочет ли Эбиль разговаривать, ответит ли, если Лаа попытается спросить.

С чего следует начать? С благодарности? С вопросов? Нужна ли эта благодарность — имеет ли смысл? — и уместны ли вопросы?

«Что дальше?» — самый правильный из всех, но и самый страшный. Лаа знал, Эбиль не убьёт его, не теперь, не после... всего. Но как иначе?

Остров был крупнее лодки, но не меньшей ловушкой. Если бы отсюда был выход, Эбиль бы его уже нашёл.

К своему стыду, Лаа так много думал, как выжить, как не спрыгнуть в море, как не позволить съесть себя, как умереть достойно, что и не помышлял всерьёз о большем. О большем, например, о том, как выбраться. О том, возможно ли выбраться. О том, что одной силой воли отсюда не спастись — а большего-то у Лаа и не было.

— Нужно возвращаться.

Эбиль ловко вскочил и подал Лаа руку. Рука была... широкая ладонь, крупные сильные пальцы, тыльная сторона серая, а изнутри и на костяшках — совсем светлая, точно пепел на снегу, и искриться сильнее. Рука. Прошелестела очередная волна, а Лаа всё смотрел и смотрел на неё.

Он сам не знал, что его останавливало. Глупая фантазия — возьмись за руку и... что? Пропадёшь? Нарушишь что-то? Эбиль не враг, больше никуда не утащит, что плохого может её случиться? Что останавливает?..

Лаа сжал зубы. И протянул свою.

***

Жить вместе было странно.

Эбиль занимался хозяйством: готовил (в самом деле очень умело), приносил из подводного города посуду, ножи, однажды — целую охапку фибул для Лаа; плёл циновки, корзины, коробы, соорудил им обоим что-то вроде матрасов, вырезал из дерева шашки, для которых они расчертили игровую доску прямо на полу; собирал по острову дикорастущие фрукты, овощи, ягоды, злаки (ошибся и принёс ядовитые всего однажды), ставил силки на птиц (на седьмые сутки нескончаемой рыбы Лаа скривился достаточно выразительно, чтобы отныне они отдыхали от морепродуктов хотя бы раз в четыре дня), носил пресную воду из ручья за деревней.

Лаа слишком долго был беспомощен и слаб, а когда окреп, Эбиль уже присвоил себе все возможные дела по хозяйству. Лаа, конечно, пытался протестовать, но добился немногого. В основном, потому что почти ничего не умел.

Он взялся за дом: мыл посуду, мёл полы, выгребал золу из очага, вытряхивал циновки. Помогал с готовкой по мелочи. В лес не ходил — Эбиль говорил, там водились змеи.

От сколь-либо грубой работы у Лаа на руках вздувались огромные, болезненные мозоли, от холодной воды болели суставы; кожа то и дело сохла, покрывалась заусенцами и занозами, даже начинала облезать. Лечить это приходилось Эбилю, работа вся вновь переходила Эбилю... В общем, от Лаа было очень мало пользы.

Зато он многое узнал о себе. Стоило выйти из лодки, и тело вспомнило, как петь и танцевать, а в голове то и дело всплывали мелодии для лиры и пальцы ныли, так жаждали струн. Лаа разбирался в драгоценных камнях и металлах, наверное, некогда мог бы долго рассуждать, где что выгоднее купить, откуда качественнее, а что — подделка, только названия мест все выветрились начисто. Лаа хорошо считал, умел писать красиво и грамотно, а ещё, кажется, справился бы, поручи ему кто управлять небольшим поместьем.

Невероятно полезные умения на необитаемом острове.

Лаа часто гадал, кем он был в прошлой жизни...

Так или иначе, он предпочёл бы скрывать свои _утончённые_ _способности_ от Эбиля, но тот узнавал каждый раз, и каждый раз Лаа мечтал провалиться под землю от смущения.

— Станцуй для меня, — попросил Эбиль одним вечером.

Они сидели у костра, на пляже, смотрели на море и звёзды, вяло пререкались из-за какой-то мелочи.

Тем утром Эбиль ушёл проверять силки, а Лаа готовил завтрак. Беспечный, напевал тихонько, легко кружил по хижине, покачивая бёдрами, небрежно поводил плечами. Эбиль вернулся совсем тихо, стоял в дверях, придерживая циновку, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, пока Лаа не заметил. Тогда Лаа покраснел, взмахнул руками неловко, пробормотал: «Кажется, меня готовили в девицы на выданье», — от своих слов смутился ещё больше и натянуто засмеялся. Эбиль услужливо сменил тему, словно ничего не произошло, весь день вёл себя как обычно, и Лаа решил было, что случай позабыт, всё осталось в прошлом.

Совсем расслабился.

Но вот они сидели у костра, перед чёрным морем, под чёрным небом, и Эбиль просил... просил станцевать... просил станцевать для него?!

От Лаа настолько мало толку, что он годится только как развлечение? Так что ли?!

Лаа взвился на ноги, дрожа от гнева. Он сжал кулаки — в одном как-то совершенно случайно оказался нож, которым ещё пять минут назад они резали сладкие островные фрукты.

Эбиль сидел спокойно, с виду невозмутимый, но Лаа видел в его глазах отблески того самого хищного выражения. Оно никуда не исчезло на острове.

Трепетал ночной лес, похрустывали волны, трещал костёр. Лаа бросился на Эбиля, повалил на спину, прижал нож к серому, чёрному в темноте горлу — раньше, чем Эбиль успел шелохнуться. Но Эбиль был сильнее. Будто вовсе не заботясь о лезвии, качнулся вперёд — нож впился в толстую «акулью», как Эбиль называл её, кожу, хлынула чёрная кровь, но Лаа уже лежал на песке, запястья в крепкой хватке широких ладоней.

— Достаточно было просто сказать «нет», — прошептал Эбиль.

Он нависал над Лаа, прижимался грудью к груди Лаа, его оскал ширился и ширился у самого беспомощно выставленного горла Лаа...

Потом всё кончилось. Эбиль забрал нож, отстранился, снова равнодушный, безмятежный. Коротко утёр кровь с шеи — наутро там не останется и царапины.

Лаа ушёл с пляжа и до рассвета притворялся спящим. Наутро оба вели себя, словно ничего не произошло.

Так и текла их нынешняя жизнь.

Пожалуй, они слишком много времени проводили вместе. Утром, когда просыпались — Лаа всегда чуть раньше; во время еды; по вечерам, когда в темноте совсем уж некуда было друг от друга деться. Эбиль мог бы уйти под воду, но он никогда не уходил.

Они постоянно наблюдали друг за другом: Лаа скашивал глаза украдкой, Эбиль смотрел прямо, наверняка уверенный, что Лаа не замечает. Лаа оставался непойманным. Эбиль как-то по-особенному замыкался в себе каждый раз, когда, устав от притворства, Лаа с вызовом встречал его взгляд.

Иногда Эбиль мастерил что-нибудь, а Лаа, устроившись в тенёчке, бездумно наблюдал, как движутся его руки, как ходят мускулы на спине, как стекают из-под волос капли пота. Иногда Лаа дремал на пляже или в хижине, расстелив циновку прямо по полу, — и Эбиль приходил, сидел рядом тихо-тихо, но каждый раз его выдавал запах, глубокий запах морской воды, от которого Лаа снились то кошмары, то вообще бездна знает что.

Зачем было это всё? Лаа не знал, и, наверное, Эбиль не знал тоже.

Они кружили, бегая друг от друга, друг за другом — нескончаемо. Сторонились прикосновений и разговоров, потом сидели в темноте плечом к плечу, спорили о разном. Однажды Эбиль предложил сыграть в шашки на желание, Лаа отказался, но как велик был соблазн, как близко согласие! К счастью, Эбиль не стал спрашивать дважды.

«Странно» — наверное, было не совсем тем словом, чтобы описать их жизнь, но это была и не плохая, и не хорошая жизнь, она не приносила страданий, но и не приносила счастья, она замерла на месте, и всё же Лаа чувствовал, как что-то движется, нечто смещается, может, в мире, может, между ними.

Он думал, что скоро придёт шторм, ведь после шторма всегда всё меняется. Но шторм не приходил.

***

Лаа шёл по берегу, загребая ногами песок. Солнце садилось за скалой перед ним, за скалой позади него восходила ночь, а над морем лежали облака, словно разбросанные перья птицы. Той самой, крикливой, Лаа видел её несколько раз, с его руку красавица в цветах заката.

Море шуршало песком. За пределами бухточки оно было такое же немыслимо гладкое, каким Лаа его помнил — наверное, теперь ещё глаже, ведь никакая одинокая лодочка больше не нарушает его покой. Но на берег накатывали волны, Эбиль говорил, они появляются из ниоткуда в месте, где дно уходит из-под ног. Лаа казалось, море помнило, что волны должны накатывать на берег — и потому волны были. Но многого море не помнило. Как Лаа, как Эбиль.

Море было не виновато, что какой-то бог бросил в него Эбиля, не виновато, что Лаа видел эти чёрные воды в кошмарах. Возможно, море тоже страдало.

Лаа ему сочувствовал.

После завтрака Эбиль ушёл куда-то вглубь острова, сказал, что вернётся поздно. Лаа было обрадовался, но день отчего-то не задался — было слишком жарко, кусок в горло не лез, и ничего не занимало. Лаа пытался уснуть, но всё мысли лезли... разные.

Истомившийся и раздражённый, под вечер он выбрался на пляж. Здесь стало лучше. Волны шептали успокаивающе, Лаа бормотал всякие глупости себе под нос, ходил туда-сюда, и ветер играл с песком над его следами.

Он не приближался к воде, но смотрел на неё то и дело. Так жарко, а море всегда было холодным, — Лаа вспомнил, как Эбиль обливал его, помотал головой.

И как-то сами собой его ноги ступили на мокрый песок. Упоительно прохладный. Лаа не стал отходить.

Эбиля не было необычно долго. Это Лаа так привык к нему? В море, порой, они не виделись по несколько суток кряду. В море Лаа было не страшно засыпать в одиночестве...

Волна дотянулась до его ноги, поманила за собой. Лаа нехотя сделал пару шагов, нагнулся, из горсти умыл лицо.

Солнце почти зашло...

Плеснуло.

В десяти шагах от Лаа возвышалась чёрная груда, мрачная тень, антрацитовая мгла — щупальца покачивались на воде, трепетали у головы, поблескивали в умирающем свете. По серой коже стекала вода дорожками сажи.

— Эбиль?

Качнулась голова — с щупалец полетели капли. Сверкнули зубы — Эбиль улыбался.

— Поплаваешь со мной?

Лаа только хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Эбиль не приближался, Лаа не спешил отходить, так они и стояли друг напротив друга.

— Боишься? — казалось, Эбиль едва сдерживался, чтобы не пошутить как-нибудь по-дурацки, навроде «кусаться не буду». Едва, но сдерживался — знал, как Лаа этого не любит. — Обещаю, не выйдем за пределы бухты.

— Я не умею плавать.

— Здесь не глубоко.

— Разве?

— Я не дам тебе утонуть.

И Лаа позволил себя уговорить. Он сам не знал, почему. Жарко, наверное. Ещё все эти мысли...

Он вышел из воды, только чтобы сбросить тох на сухой песок. Задушил на корню зародившуюся было стыдливость и с высоко поднятой головой двинулся к Эбилю. Вода тронула лодыжки, голени, колени, бёдра, таз, талию — Лаа громко, рвано вздохнул, когда холодом омыло живот вокруг пупка, солнечное сплетение... И до Эбиля оставался один шаг, и Лаа сделал, и ноги не нашли дна, и Эбиль подхватил Лаа под мышки, притянул к себе...

Совершенно немыслимо. Всё было совершенно немыслимо. Лаа цеплялся за плечи Эбиля, окаменевший, мелко дрожащий — от холода? от ужаса? — а чёрные щупальца легко скользили по спине, ягодицам, бёдрам, и Эбиль улыбался совсем рядом... Немыслимо.

Крепкие, твёрдые руки удерживали Лаа за талию. Тело сделалось словно невесомым, они оба покачивались в такт с пульсацией щупалец, и Лаа медленно перебирал ногами, наслаждаясь, как упруго, и в то же время податливо вода расходится от его движений. Кажется, он начинал понимать, как люди плавают.

Серая кожа Эбиля была под руками Лаа, толстая, плотная, чуть шершавая. В месте сочленения торса и щупалец болталась какая-то тряпка — Лаа опознал в ней штаны. Прежде он и не задумывался, что в воде Эбиль был всегда обнажён.

Они много раз уже видели друг друга голыми, но так близко, притиснутые друг к другу, касающиеся друг друга — случайно? намеренно? — они, казалось, перестали быть просто «голым Лаа» и «голым Эбилем». Это было... нечто иное. Что-то, что отдавалось в мыслях Лаа сегодня целый день.

Нижние щупальца оплели ноги Лаа, и руки Эбиля скользнули вверх, на лопатки, прижимая ещё ближе. Эбиль наклонился, и тонкие верхние щупальца зарылись Лаа в волосы. Так близко...

Сердце Лаа стучало настолько сильно, что стук должен был отдаваться в груди Эбиля сквозь их соединённую кожу. Оба они едва дышали.

Так близко...

Выдох Эбиля осел у Лаа на губах, щупальца скользили по ногам и спине, гладкие, сильные — не вырваться... — ползли по коже ласково, вдруг сжимались так, что перехватывало дыхание и дрожь бежала по телу.

Близко...

Лаа зажмурился, неосознанно прижался ближе, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Эбиля. Маленькое щупальце скользнуло по виску, закружило в изгибах ушной раковины — холодное, мокрое на его горячей голове. Лаа раздвинул губы в беззвучном стоне, и ещё одно щупальце поддело его подбородок, двинулось вверх, очертило нижнюю губу, по складочке посередине проникло внутрь, побежало по нижней десне, так что губа оттопырилась, оказалась беззащитно выставлена розовым нутром наружу — нежную кожу холодила влага.

Лаа трясло. Он выгнулся, слыша и не слыша как жалкий скулёж вырывается у него изо рта. Внизу кончики щупалец будто бы на пробу щекотали кончиками внутренние стороны бёдер у самого паха.

Лаа никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он забился, не зная, чего хочет больше — чтобы щупальца смелели и дальше, брали больше, давали ему больше, или — вырваться, выбраться из воды, забиться куда-нибудь, не думать, не чувствовать, никогда больше не видеть Эбиля...

Что вообще происходило?!

Лаа распахнул глаза, вздохнул глубже, чтобы не так кружилась голова.

Близко.

Близко!

Слишком близко!

Два ряда острых белых зубов — были слишком близко!

— Пусти!

Лаа дёрнул ногами — вырваться, ударить, — упёрся Эбилю в грудь, выругался бессвязно, затряс головой, пытаясь смахнуть щупальца.

Одно мгновение казалось — не отпустят. Щупальца сожмутся сильнее — что им его сопротивление? — и продолжат, оплетут его целиком, возьмут, что пожелают...

Но вот они дёрнулись, разомкнулись. Эбиль отстранил от себя Лаа на вытянутых руках — и Лаа вонзил кулак ему прямо промеж глаз.

Тут же полетел вниз — вода сомкнулась над головой, потекла в нос, обожгла глаза, но Лаа не позволил себя оглушить. Он видел Эбиля и он погрёб прочь от него. Вынырнул.

Берег был далеко.

Они в самом деле не выплыли за пределы бухты, но были у самой границы. Лаа выругался про себя, обернулся: Эбиль не двигался с места, не пытался приблизиться, — и медленно погрёб к пляжу. Руки и ноги раздвигали воду будто сами по себе, Лаа никогда прежде не задавал им подобных движений, но плыть было естественно, было легко, и он плыл, не думая, потому что если бы он и подумал о чём-то сейчас, это было бы точно не плавание.

Всё же до берега добрался едва-едва. Выкарабкался, повалился на песок, долго лежал, не в силах отдышаться. Когда всё-таки поднялся, море пустовало. Эбиля нигде не было, ни в воде, ни на пляже.

Не было его и дома.

Лаа не стал об этом думать, просто лёг спать.

Он проснулся на следующий день около полудня, и Эбиль уже готовил обед как ни в чём ни бывало.

Об этом случае они тоже «забыли».

***

Лаа давно заметил, что Эбиль что-то задумал.

Тот долго вынашивал план, готовился тайно (нет, конечно), и в один день, наконец, позвал Лаа вглубь острова.

В последнее время Лаа легко соглашался, что бы Эбиль ни предлагал, и неизбежно о том жалел. Один раз даже станцевал. Это было ужасно неловко, и Эбиль потом пропал куда-то на всю ночь, а как вернулся, даже не мог толком поддержать их игру в «ничего особенного не произошло», так пялился, и Лаа чувствовал себя польщённым, но танцевать больше не хотел. Кажется, танцы ему никогда не нравились. Он сказал об этом Эбилю, и тот больше не настаивал.

В общем, и вглубь острова Лаа идти согласился. И вот они шли, и птица кричала за их спинами, будто провожая: «В добрый путь!». Лаа с ней почти сроднился.

О птице думать было легче, чем об Эбиле, уверенно пробирающемся через заросли в паре шагов впереди. Через заросли, откуда легко, как из воды, не сбежишь, а впереди скалы, и с них-то тем паче...

Не изменяя сложившейся традиции, Лаа не задавал вопросов, хотя терпения у него осталось совсем мало. Неужели Эбиль не хочет поговорить? Он-то почему молчит?!.. Лаа казалось, тот, кто заговорит первым, будет в проигрышном положении. Разговор теперь так или иначе затронет слишком многое, а тот, кто спросит первым, значит и зависит от... этого «многого» сильнее. Зависит от другого сильнее.

Лаа себе-то только-только признался, что зависит от Эбиля. Эбилю признаваться — да ни за что.

Они миновали низинный лес и теперь взбирались на скалы, поросшие папоротником и раскидистыми кустарниками. То тут, то там ветви скрывали глубокие расселины, отвесные склоны вставали на пути будто бы из ниоткуда, чернели в растрескавшихся скалах тенистые пасти пещер.

Лаа здесь было не по себе, но Эбиль уверенно шёл вперёд. Дорога была расчищена заранее, только изредка мятежная ветвь нагло повисала на пути, и Эбиль галантно отводил её перед Лаа, будто бы не замечая разгневанный ответный взгляд.

Они шли около часа, всё выше поднимаясь над морем. Птица осталась позади — так странно, прежде Лаа был уверен, что её слышно по всему острову. Лес гудел, повсюду кипела жизнь, и ветер завывал в скалах, но всё равно, лишь замолкла птица, стало тихо. Только Лаа пыхтел едва слышно да мелкие камешки иногда вылетали из-под ног.

Чем дальше, тем чаще они возносились над зарослями и с высоты оглядывали остров, но только чтобы снова нырнуть в зелёные гущи. Лаа замирал на каждом открытом участке — мир выглядел иначе, распростёртый где-то внизу, такой яркий, такой маленький. Лаа глубоко дышал, улыбался, подставляя лицо солнцу. Делал вид, что не замечает Эбиля. А Эбиль улыбался, глядя на него.

Наконец, они прошли через тенистую трещину в скале и ступили на небольшую площадку перед обрывом. Впереди пролегало ущелье, казалось, делившее остров пополам. На другой стороне сходили к морю разноуровневые террасы, густо поросшие зеленью, — и видно было, насколько правильной, неприродной они формы.

Лаа подошёл к самому краю, взглянул вниз — дно ущелья скрывал грязно-серый туман. На вкус Лаа, туман был больно уж далеко.

Эбиль не подходил к краю, стоял в центре площадки с видом её хозяина и лучился самодовольством. Как ни странно, под свежим утренним солнцем, среди ослепительно-зелёного буйства листьев и рыжеватых, розоватых, жёлтых скал он не выглядел чужим. Его серая, поблескивающая на солнце кожа словно продолжала палитру. Лаа поскорее отвёл глаза от впадинки между его ключицами...

— Красиво, — сказал Эбиль. Лаа поддакнул. — Когда нашёл это место, сразу подумал, что стоит показать его тебе.

Сглотнув, Лаа опустил голову. Как же солнце припекало...

— Так мы шли любоваться видом? — проворчал он. С каких это пор Эбиль полюбил созерцать природу?

— Не совсем. Мы ещё не добрались.

— Тогда куда дальше?

— Через ущелье.

Лаа нахмурился. Ещё раз огляделся: на площадке не было ничего, кроме сухого куста, а вокруг — ничего, коме скалы и обрыва.

Видя его недоумение, Эбиль хмыкнул и зашагал к левому краю.

Здесь, чуть ниже, была ещё одна площадка. Меньше, поросшая травой и с золотым столбом посередине — на фоне камня и зелени золото так и сияло. К столбу крепился трос, под наклоном уходивший вниз, через ущелье, в сторону террас.

О нет.

— Туда почти никак не попасть. Морем проще, но по земле только здесь.

Безумие.

Лаа бы лучше морем...

Эбиль спрыгнул на нижнюю площадку.

— Я уже много раз так делал. Это безопасно, — Лаа только промычал, неубеждённый, в ответ.

Он стоял у края и сверху наблюдал, как Эбиль отвязывает от пояса верёвку — её он плёл особенно долго и с таким сосредоточенным лицом, что Лаа старался не мешать лишний раз. Но выдержит ли двоих?..

Эбиль перебросил верёвку через трос, намотал оба конца на запястья. Обернулся:

— Лаа?

Он улыбался, но Лаа словно видел отражение собственной неуверенности на чужом лице. Эбиль прекрасно понимал: за раз он просит слишком многого.

Лаа сказал себе, что хочет увидеть террасы и спрыгнул вниз.

Подошёл к Эбилю, замялся. В самом деле, что за мысли владели Эбилем, когда он плёл эту — всего одну! — верёвку? Представлял ли себе, как Лаа придётся...

Эбиль было открыл рот, но Лаа шикнул на него. Оглядел оценивающе.

— Стой прямо, — потребовал.

Верёвка удерживала руки Эбиля. С одной стороны, такой, с заведёнными за голову запястьями, он выглядел уязвимым. С другой, теперь он только сильнее нависал над Лаа — будь проклята их огромная разница в росте.

Они редко касались друг друга, но если касались, это всегда оборачивалось очередной «забытой» историей. У них было всего две части одежды на двоих, это необычайно раздражало — ведь именно Лаа приходилось носить тох, как платье.

Эбиль глядел вниз, кажется, на голые колени Лаа, расцарапанные после подъёма. Его грудь вздымалась и опадала довольно быстро, но не быстрее, чем грудь Лаа. Да что же это такое?!

Лаа подошёл вплотную, пристал на цыпочки, обвил руками шею Эбиля. Вдохнул — ничего кроме настойчивого запаха морской воды; подпрыгнул, ногами обхватывая Эбиля за талию.

Оба были мокрые от пота.

Лаа не знал, куда деть лицо, Эбиль, казалось, тоже, так странно он водил носом у волос, у уха, у щеки Лаа, будто пытался куда-то приткнуться. Лаа чувствовал его подрагивающее тело, каждый его вздох, его тепло, и на губах быстро появился вкус горькой соли.

Кожа липла к коже, бёдра и икры Лаа к талии Эбиля, предплечья — к скользким плечам и спине, и Лаа казалось, они не смогут разъединиться, когда всё закончится. Что тогда?

Об этом они тоже забудут?

— Ну же, — прошептал Лаа. Погладил Эбиля по затылку, прихватил волосы, потянул.

Горячий, сорванный выдох обжёг ему ухо.

Эбиль кивнул.

А в следующее мгновение они уже летели.

Лаа быстро забыл, о чём думал. Ветер ревел в ушах, хлопали полы тох, волосы хлестали шею и щёки, свистела верёвка по тросу — порвётся, не порвётся? — снизу прочь уносилось ущелье. Там и тут сквозь туман тянулись вверх тёмно-зелёные кроны, не больше ногтя на мизинце Лаа, ужасно далеко — но и... невероятно красиво.

Стоило под ними замелькать террасам, как полёт замедлился, как если бы трос изогнулся под более пологим углом относительно земли. Существа, что жили здесь некогда, умели несоизмеримо больше, чем нынешние люди. Может, даже больше, чем боги.

Существа жили в огромном городе, раскинувшемся по террасам. То тут, то там из зарослей проглядывали замощённые площадки, фундаменты домов, остатки стен. Неколебимая каменная пирамида проплыла мимо, так близко, что Лаа увидел и статуи чудовищ, охраняющие лестницу, и барельефы вокруг тёмных проходов, и мозаики — свой оттенок синего на каждый ярус.

Ещё мгновение — и Лаа спиной уткнулся во что-то твёрдое, холодное. Каменная платформа была в паре локтей под ними, Лаа оценил высоту и с облегчением сполз по Эбилю на землю.

Эбиль шипел, выпутываясь из верёвки, а Лаа лежал, постанывая, пока в сведённые судорогами руки и ноги возвращалась жизнь. Морем было бы лучше...

Трос утопал в монолитной каменной стене. Совсем рядом увитая ползунками массивная лестница вела вверх, на террасу выше; в другую сторону, к пирамиде, тянулась широкая тропа, вымощенная чёрными плитами с лазоревыми прожилками. Природа бушевала вокруг, но, казалось, ничего не могла поделать ни с лестницей, ни с дорогой.

Так значит вот что за место столь нравилось Эбилю.

Пирамида возвышалась над рощицей своей облупившейся серой вершиной. Лаа уже встал, и теперь смотрел на неё, запрокинув голову.

Пожалуй, ему тоже нравилось.

***

Лаа пожелал осмотреть пирамиду, и первым делом они пошли туда. Проникли внутрь, бродили по сложным переплетениям залов, коридоров, лестниц, мимо потрескавшихся, но всё ещё крепких стен. Везде было пусто, ни вещей, ни мебели, только со стен на них глядели поблекшие фрески. На фресках был город, эти узнаваемые террасы; были и богатые залы дворца, и роскошные шествия и празднества, и приёмы гостей, послов, подданных, всё торжественно, гордо, но попадался порой одинокий дельфин над водой, или ребёнок с собакой, или воин, полирующий меч.

Задумавшись, Лаа брал Эбиля за руку. Одни на всём острове, они смотрели сквозь призраки тысяч и тысяч, что жили здесь когда-то. Эбиль переплетал с Лаа пальцы и тянул прочь из дворца, на солнце.

— Лучше всего наверху, но вообще здесь повсюду красиво, — рассказывал Эбиль, пока они брели через террасы, мимо площадей, дворцов и храмов, к самой вершине. Маленькие яркие ящерицы разбегались от их шагов. — Мне кажется, прежде это была горная вершина, и город расстилался у её подножия. На такую высоту трудно доставлять материалы, так что здесь могли жить только самые богатые... или самые почитаемые.

— Как всегда наверху знать и боги, — фыркнул Лаа.

Они как раз проходили мимо богини в синих одеждах — статуи, горделиво нависшей над маленьким мраморным бассейном. Такая гордая, но вода у её ног давно пересохла и мрамор порос мхом. Из мирта неподалёку торчала обломанная колонна — всё, что осталось от портика, укрывавшего некогда и бассейн, и богиню.

Богиня в синем встречалась здесь повсеместно. Совсем маленькие статуи в крошечных альковах могли прятаться в пролётах лестниц, огромные изваяния, от которых остались одни лишь потрескавшиеся куски, некогда надзирали за дорогами и порталами дворцов, восседали в храмах на роскошных тронах. А вот такие, как эта их встречная, в простом синем платье, чем-то напоминающем тох, с крупными кудрями, выбившимися из причёски, присматривали за фонтанами, родниками и бассейнами.

У богини были чёрные пустые глаза. Когда погибал посвящённый ей город, смогла ли она сделать хоть что-то?..

— Теперь здесь только мы, — отозвался Эбиль.

Статуя осталась позади.

— Ты говорил однажды, что про богов есть легенды. И про миссионеров есть легенды. Неужели нет легенд про огромный ушедший под воду полис?

Эбиль пожал плечами.

— Я ни одной не слышал.

— Может, это было слишком давно?

— Но жрецы знают, как появился мир и всё, что было после.

— Или думают, что знают, — Лаа перепрыгнул выбоину в мостовой. — Всё — это слишком много. Столько не знают даже боги.

— Не богохульствуй, — но Лаа только засвистел и ускорил шаг. — Лаа!

— Да, Эбиль? Кто по-твоему такие боги? Почему ты считаешь, что их нужно уважать? Если они знают всё — почему твой бог до сих пор не наказал тебя? не наказал меня? Мы точно делаем совсем не то, что он задумал!

Эбиль догнал Лаа, схватил за руку, развернул к себе. Они стояли в тени древней чинары, и сквозь раскидистые ветви было видно, как поблескивает на солнце море. Наверное, снова был ветер, подгонял волны, будил чёрные воды ото сна.

— Зачем ты так? — Эбиль дрожащими пальцами откинул волосы с лица Лаа. — Откуда нам знать, может он это и задумал? Может... он подарил мне тебя?

Лаа откинул его руку, отступил на шаг.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, пока не выкинешь этот бред из головы. Твой бог был очень конкретен в своих желаниях, — Эбиль молчал, смотрел в землю. Лаа чувствовал в нём упрямство — и злился всё больше и больше. — Твой бог — идиот. Бесполезная куча мусора, которой поклоняются лишь слепые болваны вроде тебя. Он наверняка надменный, эгоистичный, выглядит благородным, а на деле капризный и подлый. Посмотри на меня, Эбиль — небо не потемнело, не гремит гром, меня не убило на месте. Почему? Потому ли, что твой бог милосердный и всепрощающий? Потому ли, что он знал: так будет наперёд? О, нет! Я умирал в той лодке худшей из смертей, какая только может случиться с человеком — разве это милосердие?! В бреду я был готов прыгнуть к тебе, я сам не знал, что сделаю в следующее мгновение — что же, твой бог знал лучше?! Скажи мне, неужели ты считаешь, что это из-за какого-то бога ты решил спасти меня, заботился, пока я был слаб? Всё — только из-за воли бога?!

Ох, кажется, Лаа всё-таки сказал это. Всё-таки спросил.

Эбиль дрожал. Он сжимал кулаки, до сих пор не поднимал головы.

— Я не знаю. Я... не знаю. Я хотел тебя спасти, я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал. Разве важно — почему?

Вот так, когда тень смягчала тон его кожи, когда волосы занавесили хищные глаза, когда губы едва шевелились, и за ними не видно было острых зубов, Эбиль выглядел совсем как человек.

Человеком он был красив.

Зачем кто-то наделил его щупальцами, этой странной кожей, этими ужасными зубами? У Лаа сжалось сердце. Почему-то ему вдруг подумалось, что неведомый бог забрал у Эбиля больше, чем у самого Лаа.

И, наверное, Лаа хотел бы ему всё вернуть.

Лаа прошептал:

— Это ты мне скажи. — Спросил: — Так ли важны эти боги?

В ответ Эбиль молча протянул ему руку.

И Лаа схватился за неё, дёрнул на себя, обхватил Эбиля за шею, заставил наклониться, чтобы наконец дотянуться до его губ своими, чтобы пришла очередь Эбиля дрожать под прикосновениями Лаа, чтобы этот идиот признал: есть вещи поважнее воли богов — и чтобы Лаа, пожалуй, признал это тоже.

Здесь не было победителей и проигравших. Только они двое. Вместе.

До верхней террасы они добрались перед самым закатом.

Теперь Лаа знал, какие на вкус и на ощупь губы Эбиля, как осторожно умеет Эбиль обращаться со своими зубами, как это приятно, когда тебя целуют, когда чужой язык проникает в твой рот, когда сплетается с твоим языком...

Эбиль то и дело останавливался, чтобы поцеловать Лаа. Одним касанием — чтобы тут же отстраниться, ведь им ещё идти и идти. Глубоко, выпивая дыхание — потому что невозможно оторваться, они слишком долго ждали. В лоб, в щёку, в ухо, в висок, в шею, в плечо — прикусить ключицу, чтобы Лаа прижался ближе, повис на нём, силясь удержатся на подгибающихся ногах.

Лаа сам не замечал, как его руки ползут по телу Эбиля. Просто находил их — на плечах, на загривке, сжимающими предплечья, обнимающими за талию. На животе, над самой кромкой штанов — Эбиль каждый раз по-особенному вздрагивал, дышал тяжело, когда Лаа пробегался пальцами от пупка до завязок штанов, чуть царапал кожу, прижимался губами к его груди.

«Подожди, не здесь», — говорил Эбиль в такие моменты, и Лаа отстранялся. Не потому, что слушался и был готов ждать. Это «не здесь» означало, что когда-нибудь найдётся подходящее место, и будет «здесь», и будет — Лаа сам не знал, что. Он не знал, это пугало, он понимал только, что касаясь друг друга сейчас, они ещё сохраняют некоторые границы. Когда наступит «здесь», границ уже не останется.

Верхняя терраса была совсем небольшой.

Круглая мощёная площадка, поваленные колонны и осколки черепицы, кусты с огромными карминовыми цветами. В глубине — родник, тонкая струйка из-под камней вытекала в мраморную чашу. Богиня в синем стояла обезглавленная, все её краски поблекли, тело изъели дожди и ветра.

Лаа и Эбиль напились, а потом долго сидели, смотрели как утопает солнце в море, как пестреет и снова выцветает небо.

С первыми звёздами они поспешили вниз.

Обратно можно было добраться только морем — Лаа краснел, стоило только представить, как они войдут в воду и Эбиль снова покроется щупальцами, и Лаа позволит щупальцам нести себя...

Ещё недавно он бы решил, что это коварный план Эбиля. Теперь же в голове было... другое.

Взошла луна, когда они добрались до воды. Приближалось полнолуние.

Кожа Эбиля искрилась, словно миллиарды звёзд усыпали тело. Завороженный, Лаа безропотно шагнул в его объятья — но Эбиль не сделал ничего такого, только показал, как нужно держаться, помог Лаа забраться себе на спину, и щупальцами оплёл совсем невинно, только для поддержки.

Они двигались сквозь чёрную воду под бесконечным сиянием звёзд.

Недалеко от берега, но там, где ноги ещё не доставали до дна, Лаа сполз со спины Эбиля. Тут же оказался в его объятиях, и в лунном свете сверкнули зубы — но Лаа всё равно потянулся поцеловать, потому что, проклятье, это же Эбиль! В пекло страх.

Щупальца тут же оплели Лаа. Поглаживали мягко, и ничего более. Они были холодными, а рот Эбиля горячим, ласковым, и Лаа тянулся туда, в это тепло, он не хотел щупалец, он хотел Эбиля.

Лаа отстранился и сказал:

— Не здесь.

Эбиль понял, отпустил. Они бок о бок поплыли к берегу.

Выбравшись на песок, Лаа отжимал одежду и смотрел как исчезают, словно растворяются, щупальца. Когда всё кончилось, Лаа подошёл к Эбилю, зачем-то обнял его. Так захотелось.

Дневная жара поутихла, тёплый воздух мягко окутывал их. По морю бежала лунная дорожка, спокойствие водной глади больше ничто не нарушало, и звёздное небо теперь гляделось в неё, как в зеркало. Было тихо, и гул жизни в глубине острова существовал будто лишь чтобы подчеркнуть звенящую хрупкую ночную тишь, тонкой плёнкой, лунным светом и звёздной пылью покрывшую всё и вся.

Лаа и Эбиль молча шли к своей хижине. Вместе уже не как прежде, а совсем по-другому, по-особенному.

***

Когда был уже разожжён и прогорел до едва тлеющих углей очаг, когда была съедена оставшаяся с утра похлёбка и натаскана на утро пресная вода, они сидели на лежанке и не смотрели друг на друга.

— Эбиль... ты сказал, что не хотел, чтобы я умер. Почему?

Лаа нервно комкал пальцами ткань тох, вслушиваясь в чужое тепло справа от себя. Эбиль был покорен и терпелив, но, казалось, стоит только Лаа дать слабину, и им ещё долго будет не до разговоров.

Эбиль хотел Лаа настолько сильно, что это пугало. Лаа хотел знать, что Эбилю можно довериться.

Тепло справа тяжело вздохнуло.

— Не смог дать тебе умереть. Всё равно бы не сделал ничего с твоим телом — думаю, вообще, как бы всё ни обернулось, не сумел бы. Я больше всего испугался, что навсегда останусь здесь один. Да и... Я ещё мог желать тебе смерти, пока убеждал себя, будто ты не настоящий человек, а созданная Богом фальшивка, простая проверка... Но ты был слишком живым.

— И это по-твоему проблема?

— Люди умирают, но в смерти нет ничего хорошего. Я не хочу отправлять кого-либо в земли мёртвых без веской причины.

— Вырваться самому — это ли не веская причина?

— Я решил, что лучше здесь, но с тобой.

Лаа подтянул колени к груди. Слова Эбиля звучали так искренне и так просто — конечно, Эбиль ведь не умел врать, — но для Лаа оборачивались чем-то немыслимым. Он не мог понять, что не так.

Представил себя на места Эбиля. Вздрогнул.

— А я бы убил тебя любой ценой, если бы это помогло выбраться, — он уткнулся в колени подбородком. — Даже если б не хотел убивать.

— И сейчас?

Лаа помотал головой. Почему-то от этого было особенно страшно, от того, что он не может поднять руку на Эбиля.

— Мне кажется, я был не самым хорошим человеком прежде.

Эбиль вздохнул.

— Я бы умер, если бы это помогло тебе.

— Не говори об этом так просто, — Лаа потянулся, взял Эбиля за руку, переплёл их пальцы. Они оба смотрели куда-то в темноту.

«Говорить о смерти легко» — как же знакомо это звучало. Лаа так безумно хотел жить всё это время, так хотел вырваться, но, казалось, он сожалел о чём-то, ценность чего понял, как в пословице, лишь потеряв.

Было так странно и так легко примерить на себя роль человека, которому легче умереть, чем жить. Ему не было легче, но он мог бы убедить себя, и...

Нет, он не собирается умирать.

Лаа прокашлялся.

— Нас свели не боги, знаешь?

— Знаю, — Эбиль говорил полушутливо, и Лаа рассерженно дёрнул его за руку.

Лаа думал об этом весь день. Может быть, и последние несколько месяцев тоже.

— Боги не всемогущие, не всеведущие. Скорее всего, они знают разве что чуть больше, чем люди. Иначе их существование не имело бы смысла. Знать всё — это ещё и знать будущее, уметь всё — это уметь всё. Если такие существа и есть где-то, никто никогда о них не узнает, потому что они будут изменять само мироздание. Они будут ничем не больше воли случая, с другой стороны. В общем, наши боги гораздо меньше и ничтожней. Забудь о них.

— Забыть?

Лаа покраснел, но прижался к Эбилю, потянул к себе их сплетённые руки. Эбиль всё понял без слов. Склонился, и Лаа запустил язык в его рот, бесстрашно скользнул мимо острых зубов, потянул Эбиля за волосы, чтобы наклонился удобнее, прижался ближе.

Отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Эбиль.

— Да?

— Я не успокоюсь, пока не выберусь отсюда. Не могу просто жить...

— Я понимаю.

— Ты будешь со мной? Будешь помогать мне?

— Услуга за услугу.

— Что?..

— Я буду помогать тебе, Лаа. Если ты поверишь мне. Поверишь?

— Верю.

— Тогда иди сюда.

***

В Лаа было что-то жёсткое, непреклонное. В его требовательных взглядах, в его повелительных жестах, в том, как он держал себя — отчуждённо и строго.

Эбиль мог смутить его, Эбиль мог испугать его, но не пробраться сквозь заслон.

До тех пор, пока Лаа не пустил его сам.

Лаа лежал перед Эбилем, распростёртый — подрагивал живот, вздымалась грудь, тряслись разведённые колени. Так и не признал этого, но Эбиль видел сам: никакого опыта. Девственник.

Сказал, что верит.

Давным-давно, Эбиль и сам не понял, когда эта мысль появилась впервые, он пожелал, чтобы Лаа был богом. Эбиль бы поклонялся только ему.

Лаа не был богом, но точно также требовал безраздельного внимания, не терпел от Эбиля сомнений, не верил в предопределённость. Эбиль бы посмеялся, но он не помнил никаких богов, а Лаа был здесь, с этими своими жёсткостью и непреклонностью в красивом, маленьком и слабом теле. Так получилось, что Эбиль теперь верил только ему.

Однажды Лаа сдастся — отсюда всё равно нет выхода. Возможно, он заставит Эбиля плыть за горизонт и они вместе погибнут в пасти обитающих там тварей. Возможно, он убьёт Эбиля. Просто чтобы проверить — а вдруг?.. Эбиль ему позволит. Ведь если божество перестанет верить в себя, оно падёт, а Эбиль не желал видеть падения Лаа.

Но пока они вместе. Может, у них будет ещё несколько месяцев, может — несколько лет, Эбиль не знал, на сколько хватит терпения Лаа, и сколько он сам сможет отвлекать Лаа от цели. Сейчас он хотел бы отвлечь и себя тоже, потому что извечное желание теперь, когда Лаа сам желал, когда сам позволял дать накопившейся страсти выход, отчего-то отдавалось в груди болью, в голове — неуверенностью.

Эбиль любил Лаа. Полюбил, пока добивался доверия, а теперь доверия было мало.

Эбиль целовал Лаа и думал — если это его доверие, то какова же его любовь?..

Лаа послушно принял в рот пальцы Эбиля.

Мыслей не осталось.

***

Угли окончательно прогорели, слегка похолодало. Сквозь оконце под потолком пробивался лунный свет. В темноте лихорадочно блестели две пары глаз.

Эбиль совершенно несправедливо знал слишком хорошо, что нужно делать. Лаа задыхался, хрипло стонал, то и дело забывал сдерживаться под горячими, уверенными прикосновениями, неумело и неловко ласкал в ответ. Было не страшно, но Лаа хотел вести, хотел, чтобы Эбиль лежал под ним, чтобы забывал себя, как сейчас забывался Лаа, хотел пустить его внутрь — но только на своих условиях, только держа себя в руках.

Он бился под Эбилем, стонал, выгибался, кричал даже, а руки бессильно соскальзывали на матрас, и губы едва-едва могли отвечать на поцелуи.

Лаа лежал на спине, Эбиль меж его разведённых ног — иногда прижимал колено к паху, позволял потереться, а потом отстранялся, кусал Лаа за сосок, в шею, в живот, выцеловывал бёдра, облизывал пальцы рук. _Не торопился._

С каждым таким движением — уверенным, сильным — света вокруг становилось всё меньше, может, луна клонилась к горизонту где-то над морем, а может этот крошечный мир из тьмы и сбитого дыхания создавали они сами. Тьма не мешала. Прежде Лаа видел Эбиля достаточно, чтобы под веками в любую минуту воскресить образ до последний чёрточки, он знал этот образ, он знал Эбиля лучше, чем себя. В темноте не блестели зубы.

Но зубы были, они так легко протыкали кожу, и Лаа никогда бы не предположил, что это может быть приятно, но он сам откидывал голову, подставлялся, намеренно дёргался, когда Эбиль был особенно аккуратен, чтобы очередной укус разодрал кожу до крови.

Кружилась голова, хотелось большего.

Лаа метался: обмякал в руках Эбиля, чтобы тут же вскинуться, зашарить руками по лицу, груди, торсу; отстранялся — отдёргивался, ударялся головой о стену, едва не падал с лежанки — просто чтобы найти руку Эбиля, перевести дыхание, сказать что-нибудь вроде «не так! или «ну же», а потом прижимался настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно, сам впивался ногтями и зубами, обвивал всем телом.

Эбиль почти не трогал член Лаа, иногда надавливал слегка, задевал, но и только, и не позволял свести ноги, и не позволял самому коснуться. Лаа дождался, когда Эбиль в очередной раз обмусолит его пальцы — достаточно было приставить руку к его рту, и Эбиль принимался жадно обсасывать её, Лаа больше смущался, чем чувствовал что-то особенное, но ему нравились звуки, которые Эбиль издавал в такие моменты, — и этими же пальцами нашарил член Эбиля, сжал, зашипел:

— Собираешься его использовать?

Эбиль выгнулся над ним, выругался — как всегда на незнакомом языке, — и вот уже ладонь Эбиля оказалось у губ Лаа, и Лаа уже знал, что делать, и вдруг застонал от того, как странно, и стыдно, и приятно это ощущалось, когда рот растягивали эти длинные широкие солёные пальцы.

Потом пальцы оставили его. Одинокая скользкая от слюны подушечка прошлась по нижней губе, искусанной, распухшей, очень чувствительной. Странный звук, то ли всхлип, то ли хныканье, вырвался у Лаа вместо выдоха, и Эбиль поймал этот звук своими губами.

Ещё мгновение — и влажные пальцы оказались у Лаа между ног, и один приник внутрь, непривычно, неприятно, так что Лаа вздрогнул крупно, попытался пнуть Эбиля, выругался. Выругался снова, когда Эбиль убрал палец.

— Ещё раз, — потребовал.

И был ещё один раз. Лаа расслабился, потянулся было к своему члену — Эбиль не препятствовал, — но вот так, потирая член, пока палец двигался внутри, он вдруг почувствовал себя хорошо, неописуемо хорошо, в одно мгновение ощущений стало так много, что Лаа отдёрнул руку, поторопил Эбиля, чтобы внутри стало два пальца, и от неприятного растяжения возбуждение чуть спало.

Эбиль что-то бормотал себе под нос, спрашивал, всё ли нормально, возился слишком долго. А потом вдруг задел что-то внутри Лаа. И пока Лаа дрожал, вскрикивал, подавался навстречу пальцам, — неспешно двигал запястьем, мимолётно задевая то место раз за разом.

Он вынул пальцы — и Лаа приподнялся на локтях, глядя вопросительно. Эбиль был не более чем тенью во тьме, но Лаа видел его. Увидел, как Эбиль подался вперёд, почувствовал поцелуи — шея, подбородок, губы — совсем лёгкие, нежные, поверх всех укусов, наверняка багровых и алых, ноющих, с запёкшейся кровью кое-где. Лаа со стоном запрокинул голову, потому что этой нежности было слишком много для его истерзанного тела.

Но вот Эбиль потянул Лаа ближе, горячий член мазнул по бедру — и толкнулся внутрь.

Лаа сдавленно вскрикнул, дёрнулся, сжимаясь, и Эбиль замер. Зашептал, прося прощения, обещая, что боль скоро пройдёт, уговаривая расслабиться, целовал, куда придётся, взялся за член Лаа, двинул ладонью вдоль ствола раз, другой.

Слишком много Эбиля, подумал Лаа. Впился ногтями в плечи, в эту непробиваемую серую кожу, снова сжался — как же больно, — всхлипнул, обмяк, опустился на лежанку.

Он весь горел. Растянутый вход зудел, хотелось отползти, снятся с члена, и в то же время рука, ласкающая его, делала что-то невероятное, и вся боль, весь зуд, всё жжение отдавались в теле Лаа короткой дрожью, судорогами желания. Он хотел большего.

Лаа выгнулся в спине, вжимаясь ягодицами в бёдра Эбиля. Член внутри чуть сместился, и Лаа застонал, ударил кулаком по лежанке —Эбиль вторил ему эхом.

На этот раз не пришлось подгонять, Эбиль задвигался, сначала медленно, сдерживаясь, но, Лаа чувствовал, выдержки почти не осталось у них обоих — и да, совсем скоро выдержка отказала, Эбиль сбился на бешеный темп, а Лаа мог только прогибаться в пояснице, кричать, когда член задевал ту самую точку, скрести ногтями по матрасу, по Эбилю, и кусать руки, когда становилось особенно нестерпимо — особенно хорошо.

В какой-то момент Лаа словно окутало белое облако. Он не видел темноты и Эбиля, не слышал ничего, кроме тихого-тихого звона. Он безвольно откинулся на лежанке, не властный над своим телом, над своим ртом, над своими чувствами. Он ощущал, как Эбиль движется, как течёт жар (тёплая вода, нежность, сладость) из его алчущего, жадно сжимающегося нутра в кончики пальцев ног, рук, в самое сердце и до затылка. Он знал, что у него печёт от желания щёки, и редкие слёзы катятся к вискам. Он не слышал, но его рот шевелился, и раз за разом вырывалось из горла хриплое, сорванное «Эбиль».

А потом облако развеялось. Эбиль стонал у самого уха Лаа, как-то особенно правильно сжал руку на его головке, и — всё. Тёплым плеснуло Лаа на живот, он закричал, по крайней мере открыл рот, а потом уши заложило, всё его тело пульсировало, горело, разрывалось на части, и сквозь этот безумный фейерверк Эбиль продолжал двигаться, двигаться, двигаться...

Внутри тоже вдруг стало мокро, захлюпало с каждым толчком, отчего Лаа бы закрыл лицо руками, но сил уже не осталось и он только заскулил тихонько — тонко-тонко.

Эбиль тут же оказался рядом. Он уже вышел, лёг с краю, подталкивая Лаа к стене, помог убрать волосы с лица, стёр слёзы большим пальцем. Хотел что-то сказать, но Лаа шикнул на него. Прижался, обнял.

Они успокоились, уже и дышали ровно. У Лаа ныло всё тело, и, пожалуй, он скажет что-нибудь такое Эбилю с утра — но, на самом деле, это было приятное чувство.

За стенами хижины жил своей жизнью остров. Было так странно думать, что для мира ничего не изменилось в эту ночь. Лаа подумал: для них с Эбилем изменилось всё. Подумал: как пафосно. Подумал: я не против. Фыркнул Эбилю в плечо.

Эбиль погладил его по голове, положил руку на спину, уверенно, успокаивающе. Лаа коротко поцеловал его в грудь.

Вскоре они уже спали.


	3. О Боги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.

_пятнадцать лет назад_

Толпа живой колышущейся пробкой забила главную улицу и все подходы к ней — не протолкнуться. Но Лаа было пять и он очень хотел посмотреть на шествие, даже убежал от брата (Хэо расстроится, но поймёт, ведь Лаа ему обязательно всё-всё расскажет, и про представление, и про лошадей, и про повозки). Там, где не прошёл бы крепкий мужчина, Лаа ловко пробирался на четвереньках мимо ботинок, туфель и подолов платьев. Впереди желанной целью, сиянием солнца на чисто выметенной мостовой проглядывал безлюдный центр улицы. Закованные в золотой доспех гвардейцы сдерживали толпу — до их начищенных, блестящих сапог оставалось совсем немного. Кортеж жертвы должен был появиться с минуты на минуту.

Вдали затрубил горн, взвилась небу пронзительная песнь флейты, грянул гонг — это жертва покинула своё последнее пристанище. Ей предстоял долгий путь: через весь город, мимо храма, на самый Светлый холм, где Бог готовился принять её руками своего Аватара. Лаа степенно покивал, как делал папа, показывая, что многое знает, — они с Хэо наизусть выучили весь распорядок шествия. Когда жертва покинет пристанище, голова процессии как раз покажется в этом месте...

Да! Совсем рядом зазвучали барабаны, хор запел один из священных гимнов — поезд из богато украшенных повозок вывернул из-за поворота. Теперь оставалось ждать. Жертва будет здесь где-то через час.

Лаа просунул голову между ног гвардейцев, чтобы разглядеть лошадей и повозки, потому что Хэо очень любил говорить про лошадей и повозки, и хоть Лаа в этом ничего не понимал, ради Хэо... Лошади были богато убраны, звонко цокали копытами, потряхивали заплетёнными хвостами. Рядом шли красивые женщины в ярких платьях, улыбались и пели высокими громкими голосами. Лаа вздохнул, очарованный.

Но — у него было самое удачное место. Люди вокруг заволновались, затопали, затолкались — их-то места были похуже, — прянули разом на гвардейцев, и на Лаа, потому что, как же иначе. Мама говорила, люди всегда хотят отнять у других самое лучшее!

Каблуки ударяли вокруг беспорядочно, дико, мыски чьих-то туфель врезались в тело Лаа, кто-то спотыкался о него, кто-то падал, все кричали и ругались, как кричат и ругаются только особенно злые взрослые, кружили вокруг ураганы расшитых юбок, пёстрых чулок, страшных сапог со шпорами. Где-то над Лаа гвардейцы подняли щиты, стойко приняли напор злого, весёлого безумия. Лаа так не мог. У него не было лат. Самого потрёпанного доспеха, плотной кожаной курточки, как у старших мальчишек, — и то не было. Он, может, и хотел быть стойким, но всё равно только плакал, закрывал руками голову, полз куда-то. Никто не обращал на него внимания.

В один момент толпа кончилась.

Лаа выбрался на узенькую тенистую улочку, влажную, пропахшую гнилью и мочой, зато пустую. Присел у стены и разрыдался. Было очень больно, его пнули под рёбра, ему наступили на руки и ноги, он весь перепачкался и даже порвал штаны. Новенькие! Праздничные! Как же все будут ругаться!..

Но хуже всего, Лаа так и не увидел жертву. А теперь был таким грязным и заплаканным, что ему и вовсе не стоило показываться рядом с ней, иначе Бог рассердится, что такой плохой ребёнок оскверняет его жертву своим присутствием. Лаа представил, как именно рассердится Бог, и разревелся ещё пуще.

За его проулком была ещё одна большая улица. Там покачивались фонарики между домов, хлопали на ветру яркие флаги, и каждый балкончик, а где не было балкончиков — почти каждый подоконник был украшен цветочными гирляндами. Отовсюду пахло благовониями и едой — от тележек уличных продавцов, из распахнутых дверей харчевен, через приоткрытые форточки и от людей, нарядных, пьяных от счастья и вина.

Лаа ничего не ел самого утра, да и тогда едва проглотил какие-то крошки, слишком взволнованный. После полудня все должны были сесть за праздничный стол, поднять тост во славу Бога, а потом — пир... Лаа предвкушал этот пир всю последнюю неделю, а сегодня с утра особенно, и конечно ему было не до молока с противными пенками и пресного хлеба!.. Теперь же, такой несчастный, такой грязный, он был недостоин пира. Наверное, он пойдёт, съест свою пресную краюшку, если её ещё не отдали курицам, и ляжет спать. Или нет, он ляжет спать голодным! Потому что за плохие дела нужно наказывать, так всегда говорили жрецы.

Найти бы ещё Хэо — Лаа совсем не знал города, они ведь жили далеко на окраине. Кое-как отряхнувшись, он побрёл на светлую улицу, не позволяя себе даже смотреть на прилавки. Не заслужил!..

— О! Вот ты где!

От тележки с вяленой рыбой Лаа окликнул Тиин. Тиин был сыном рыбака, очень высоким и сильным в свои восемь лет. Тиина все уважали, потому что он _имел связи_ в храме — играл там со служками, когда его отец доставлял жрецам рыбу. Из всех детей их района Тиин водился только с Лаа, потому что только его полагал достойным. Лаа этим очень гордился.

Последний раз всхлипнув, Лаа вытер рукавом лицо. Не будет он перед Тиином выглядеть плаксой!

Но Тиин и не заметил синяков, порванной штанины, мокрых щёк. Он затащил Лаа за тележку, где громким шёпотом рассказал _такое_!

...Поток слов был неуёмен и противоречив, Лаа хмурился — куда ему понять человека со связями в храме! — пока Тиин перескакивал с одного на другое, проглатывал слова и целые фразы, возбуждённо толкал Лаа на самых важных местах. Кое-как Лаа догадался, о чём речь: Тиин разузнал, где можно посмотреть жертвоприношение совсем-совсем незаметно! — и, когда Тиин остановился перевести дыхание, Лаа разразился изобретательным переплетением свистов, писков и визгов, в котором опытный Тиин легко распознал высшее выражение восторга.

Тиин важно кивнул, принимая восхищения. Он даже мог бы взять Лаа с собой, но осмелится ли Лаа? — Лаа осмелится, конечно осмелится, Лаа сейчас даже был на главной улице, в толпе, а там... — Смотри, сам согласился! Потом не плачь.

Они пошли.

Двое мальчишек понеслись по проспектам, переулкам, площадям и аллеям, мимо нарядных домов, нарядных магазинов, нарядных фонтанов, деревьев и людей, мимо храма, всегда степенного и грозного, как сам Бог, мимо полей, холмиков, высокой травы и придорожных оврагов — к священному Светлому холму.

Кортеж жертвы добрался до туда только через два часа. К тому времени небо плотно укрыли тучи, с самого утра кучковавшиеся на западе, похолодало и в воздухе повисла морось.

Мальчики прятались среди камней и кустов у самой палатки Аватара, огромного алого шатра. Жертвенник был прямо под ними.

Сакральное место, отмеченное Богом, двести лет жертвы отсюда отходили в божественные чертоги!.. На взгляд Лаа — довольно простенькое.

Это была шестиугольная площадка, мощёная бугристым серым булыжником. Две изначально алые, но потемневшие от влаги ленты лежали на камнях, словно и здесь соседские девчонки устроили свои дорожки из верёвочек. Снизу на площадку вела каменная лестница, сверху, от палатки Аватара, — едва заметная тропинка. Пахло дождём, сырой землёй, скошенной травой, как на самом обычном холме, и не распускались кругом диковинные цветы, не светило чудесное солнце прямиком из божественных чертогов...

Лаа было заскучал, но вот хлопнул полог шатра, Аватар степенно спустился, а вскоре и на лестнице показались...

Жертва.

Солнце скрылось, чтобы не спорить с её красотой. Четыре жреца в чёрном шли по обе стороны, но только она, белая, золотоволосая, сияла божественным светом посреди этого тусклого дня.

Она была так, так, так красива! У Лаа слёзы навернулись на глаза. Все знали — жертву избирают из прекраснейших девушек полиса, только лучшая из них может удостоиться великого счастья, только лучшая достойна служить Богу в его чертогах. Но одно дело, когда взрослые говорят «красивая», как они могут сказать «лошадь» или «урожай», совсем другое — видеть, всем сердцем чувствовать эту красоту, от которой не оторвать глаз, которую не забыть. Которой не выразить.

Лаа не знал таких слов, что описали бы эту девушку. Почему-то подумал даже, что никогда не узнает... Но ему было пять лет. В пять лет не нужны слова.

Аватар ждал в конце дорожки из лент, также одетый в белое. Белый — человеческий цвет. Пектораль из чёрного железа лежала поверх, метка Бога, символ — Аватар принадлежал божественным чертогам в той же мере, что и землям людей.

На Светлом холме было тихо. Весь праздник остался позади, внизу; здесь же совершалось таинство. Чёрные жрецы опустили головы, замерли, не доходя до лент — свои последние шаги по человеческим землям жертва совершала одна.

За каждым её шагом наблюдал Бог глазами Аватара, и двое мальчишек бесстыдно глазели, смущённые, потрясённые, испуганные.

Она остановилась перед Аватаром. Их было почти не видно из-за камней, эту прекрасную девушку и, пусть уже старого — лет сорока, — но красивого мужчину, но Лаа и Тиин знали: двое улыбаются, объединённые священным мгновением.

Оставалось последнее.

Тут Лаа приметил камень чуть ниже по склону, почти вровень с площадкой. Опасно, но как же Лаа хотел видеть всё — и он метнулся к тому камню. Никто не заметил, он успел как раз вовремя.

И вот Аватар потянулся к жертве. Она доверчиво склонила голову к плечу, приоткрыла рот, такая маленькая, такая чудесная.

Они поцеловались.

Лаа никогда не видел поцелуя, подобного этому. Аватар приник к губам жертвы, казалось он передавал ей что-то, как птица кормит птенца. Тиин рассказывал о взрослых поцелуях, и с его слов это звучало мерзко — но в священном ритуале мерзости не было места. Что бы ни делали Аватар и жертва, это было возвышенное деяние. Они были прекрасны.

Хотелось кричать, хотелось прыгать, хотелось смеяться. Лаа забывал вытирать слёзы.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, потому что чувств было слишком много, его трясло, он не знал что делать, только обхватил себя руками, как будто его обнимала мама. Когда он вновь посмотрел на площадку, Аватар отстранился и девушка — теперь уже одно её тело — упала на землю.

Жертвоприношение свершилось, ещё одна душа отправилась к Богу.

Лаа сидел за своим камнем, пока жрецы не унесли тело — готовить к торжественному погребению — а Аватар не удалился в свою палатку. И только тогда вернулся к Тиину.

Нужно было сказать что-нибудь веское, как это обычно делали взрослые, но Лаа позабыл все слова, и Тиин молчал, хотя и был старше.

Пришло время покинуть холм. Лаа чувствовал себя уставшим, сонным, едва держался, чтобы не захныкать. Он хотел домой, он был голоден — но Тиин не двигался с места, жадными глазами впивался в палатку. Не обращая на Лаа внимание, он перебрался ближе к стенке из плотной алой ткани, решительный и упрямый.

Лаа шмыгнул носом: они и так увидели таинство, а теперь Аватар будет говорить с Богом, и это же неприлично, подслушивать! Так говорил Хэо... Бога подслушивать, наверное, ещё и опасно?

Уйти бы, но Лаа не знал дороги. К тому же смеркалось, темнело даже быстрее из-за набухших туч, город с его сверкающими огнями остался где-то далеко у подножия холма, а рядом с жертвенником было холодно и жутко.

Задрожав, Лаа поспешил пристроиться рядом с Тиином. Сжался в комочек, сделал было грозное лицо — он не боится! — но Тиину было всё равно, и Лаа быстро скуксился, захлюпал носом. Но тихо-тихо, чтобы Аватар не услышал!

В палатке свет горел ровно, обещал тепло. Зазвенело стекло — и Лаа представил себе роскошные графины, резные бокалы, какие, Тиин уверял, он видел в храме даже у самого последнего слуги. У Аватара бокалы и графин, наверное, были совсем невероятные...

Вдруг свет стал ярче, и будто бы не такого оттенка, как от свечи или от жаровни — может, это всё из-за алых стенок?..

Но тут раздался голос.

— Приветствую, господин, — сказал Аватар, также тихо, но твёрдо и с лёгкой хрипотцой, как Лаа много раз слышал в храме.

И раздался другой:

— Да, да, рад тебя видеть, — громкий бас, пренебрежительные мотивы, гулкий рокот по всему холму. Бог.

— Жертва вас устроила?

Гогот, подобный грому.

— Сойдёт на один раз.

— Впредь мне искать нечто другое? — Аватар оставался невозмутим.

Бог отмахнулся:

— Нет, думай о преемнике, не валяй дурака. Тебе не долго осталось, — Лаа вздрогнул, так легкомысленно это прозвучало. Потом дрожал не переставая. — Нашёл уже подходящего мальчишку? Не вбивай ему в голову кучу правил, пусть сам думает.

— Сам, мой господин?

— Сам, сам. Так модно сейчас. Говорят, интереснее — а мне-то что. Интереснее — отлично! Красивых девиц полны чертоги, даже моим мальчикам их иметь надоело. Хочется новенького. Вот пусть и у меня один самостоятельный аватар появится, на пробу.

— Это великая честь, стать учителем...

— Оставь. Ладно, что тут у вас?

— Жалобы, мой господин. На урожай, на погоду, на болезни, на воров и казнокрадов.

— Опять, значит?

— Не кончаются, а только растут. В этот год больше, чем в предыдущий, в предыдущий — больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Вас почитают.

— Почитают! Ха! Да я так пахарем стану, свинопасом, крючкотворцем — кем? Нет уж, быть войне.

— Воля господина. Когда же нам ждать?

— Дай подумать... В будущем году, и длинной в восемь месяцев. Вот уж в голод с глупостями ко мне не полезут. Проводи парады! Пусть воины вспоминают меня перед боем, над убитым врагом, со своим последним вздохом! Пусть кровь пленных льётся на мои алтари, пусть заполнят мои храмы их доспехи, мечи и копья!

— Я всё устрою, мой господин.

— Хорошо... Потом, так и быть, живите мирно. Пусть только меня не беспокоят по пустякам, я покровитель восьмидесяти полисов — надоело благословлять сопливых младенцев, сопливых девчонок и мальчишек, которые без этого будто вместе лечь не могут, их сопливых стариков, которым на любой чих нужно моё мнение спросить!..

— Понимаю, господин.

— Где тебе. Но будет. Теперь увижу тебя только в своих чертогах.

— Да, господин, я не побеспокою вас до тех пор. Благодарю, что почтили своим присутствием...

Аватар ещё не договорил, но странных свет уже поблек, Бог ушёл.

Лаа покосился на Тиина: Лаа маленький и глупый, может, он что-то понял неправильно? Но Тиин упёрся в палатку застывшим взглядом, мелко дрожал, слюна текла из его приоткрытого рта. Он выглядел так странно. Так жалко.

И Лаа оставил его. Побрёл вниз по склону, больше не сдерживая горьких слёз.

Бог был неправильный, совсем неправильный — уж это-то Лаа мог понять. Бог должен быть другим.

Война же это... плохо?

А что с жертвой, что с той девушкой? Как Бог смел так мало и так плохо говорить о ней?! Словно она вообще ничего не значила...

Лаа представил молящихся в храме — как они искренни в своих словах, в своей вере. У Лаа каждый раз текли слёзы, когда он обращался к Богу, когда доверял каждый из самых сокровенных своих секретов, когда просил, чтобы не дразнили старшие мальчишки или мама не ругала за разбитый горшок... Он чувствовал себя плохо. Он чувствовал себя как тогда, прошлой осенью, когда он предложил незнакомой девочке половину своего пирожка с изюмом, но та оттолкнула его руку, так что пирожок упал на землю, да ещё и закидала Лаа грязью, и смеялась над ним, заляпанным, обиженным, растерянным.

Бог зачерпнул целую пригоршню грязи — наверняка у него были огромные руки — и вылил Лаа на голову.

Больше Лаа ни словечка к нему не обратит!..

Начинался дождь, но город был уже совсем рядом.

(Тиина нашли на следующий день. Он пускал слюни, молчал, никого не узнавал. Вскоре умер).

***

_девять лет назад_

Ветер ломился в дверь, с воем носился вокруг дома, свистел в щели ставен и печную трубу. Давно стемнело: месяц как минуло осеннее равноденствие и ночь крала из суток всё больше и больше светлых минут.

Но в доме было тепло и тихо. Горела лучина. Лаа увлечённо решал задачи, толстая книга о точных науках занимала большую часть стола.

Они теперь жили в деревне. Они — Лаа и Хэо.

Пять лет прошло с тех пор, как их отец погиб на войне, и голод убил их маму всего лишь месяцем позже. Братья бежали из города — прочь от крыс на улицах, от истощённых, жестоких прохожих, от страшных инвалидов, выпрашивающих милостыню под стенами святилищ, от обезумевших, в крови и чужих смертях, жрецов.

Сбежали не далеко, даже не покинули полиса. Вернулись в деревню, где некогда родилась их бабка, и где ещё помнили их род. Война до сюда не докатилась.

Она давно кончилась, эта война, и голод кончился. Хэо работал с лесорубами, пришёлся по душе деревенскому старосте и особенно — старостиной дочке. Так у братьев появился свой дом, в доме утварь и дрова, а с дровами свет и тепло.

Дочка старосты помогала по хозяйству, приходили и другие женщины — кому нравился Хэо, кому — Лаа. Кое-чему учили, но Лаа рос болезненным, его тело было отмечено голодом, разум отмечен потерями, он сам себе казался бесполезным. Его долго считали немощным, и все жалели.

До тех пор, пока Хэо не отправил его в школу.

Потому что в школе, среди пяти чумазых мальчишек, перед старым подслеповатым жрецом, Лаа кое что-то понял.

Он посмотрел иначе на себя, на свою жизнь, на брата. Беспрестанная грязь, тяжёлая работа, слепая вера в богов и жрецов. Так жили их предки, так живут они, так будут жить их потомки. Не только он сам был жалким, нет, глупости, вокруг сновали такие же неудачники, предопределённые к горькой, неприглядной судьбе ещё до рождения.

Мысли стали пламенем в его груди.

Лаа помнил всё: насмешливый, пренебрежительный голос бога, отца, печального, но строгого в их последние прощальные минуты, маму, её тонкие руки, тонкую шею, такие страшные, просвечивающие сквозь кожу рёбра и холодную, восковую кожу под пальцами, когда они обмывали её тело перед похоронами. Тяжесть лопаты в руках, первую горсть земли, упавшую на завёрнутый в простыню труп. Что же? Если Лаа смирится, склонит голову, о, он будет достойным подданным своего бога.

Но Лаа отрёкся от того бога, отрёкся ото всех богов.

Взамен он решил учиться.

Минули годы. Лаа исполнилось одиннадцать.

Вся округа ходила к нему, когда нужно было что-то написать, прочитать, сосчитать, измерить. Его считали учеником жреца, и Лаа в самом деле вился за жрецом хвостом, хоть и страшно не любил старика — но всё ради редких поездок в город, ради изобильной прихрамовой библиотеки. Лаа открыто сторонился святилищ, шутил, что молитва требует тишины, ловил тяжёлые взгляды Хэо, но только отворачивался, «не замечал».

В свои одиннадцать он слишком хорошо понимал эти сложные взгляды. Ему и самому казалось, что их восемь лет разницы исчезли куда-то в один миг.

Но Лаа не виноват. Он больше не мог оставаться ребёнком.

Лаа тянулся к знаниям как к единственной доступной ему силе. Он не уверен ещё был, чего хочет добиться, но знания искушали, обращались дорогой, вели вверх — в город, к храму, к Аватару, к жизни, где Лаа будет значит много больше, чем сейчас. Тогда он и сделать сможет — больше.

Пока же он учился, вникал в слишком сложные, не по возрасту ему книги, мечтал ночами о таинственном, но непременно светлом будущем...

_В дверь постучали._

Лаа вздрогнул, капнул чернилами на стол. За вечер он привык к шуму ветра, но то не ветер стучал. Человек.

Стук повторился: _тук-тук-тук_ — три ровных размеренных удара. Так стучали женщины или старики; деревенские мужики не церемонились, колотили, как если бы проверяли дверь на прочность.

Задумчиво, Лаа три раза стукнул пальцем по столу, вздохнул, но поднялся и поспешил открыть дверь — негоже в такое позднее время да при такой погоде заставлять гостя ждать. Даже если гость незваный.

С улицы первым делом Лаа поприветствовал ветер — одним порывом сдул огонёк с лучины и всё накопленное в комнатах тепло, зашелестел бумагой на столе, захлопал занавесками. Лаа поёжился, переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему светила только бледная, размытая тучами луна, но и так он видел: на пороге стоял незнакомец.

Это был мужчина, высокий и старый. Седые волосы тонкими прядями выглядывали из-под капюшона его плаща, блестели запавшие серые глаза.

Как странно, чужаки обычно не забредают так глубоко в деревню. Как же невовремя Хэо уехал...

Подавив дрожь, Лаа вежливо поприветствовал старика.

— Доброго вечера, мальчик, — тот поклонился, как кланялись в городе. Голос его хрипел. — Я проделал долгий путь сегодня. Не пустишь ли погреться и дать ногам отдых?

Поколебавшись, Лаа чуть шире приоткрыл дверь и отступил в сторону.

Он вновь зажёг лучину, спрятал книгу и свои записи, налил гостю тёплого травяного отвара, и всё поглядывал исподтишка. Отметил качество одежд, простых с виду, но добротной ткани и пошитые на заказ; отметил, как изящны движения и что нигде не видно оружия; отметил, что нет амулетов, украшений, вышивки — никаких знаков бога-покровителя. Ни один верующий не отправиться в путь без своего бога. Сектант? Безбожник? Почему здесь, почему у Лаа?..

Незнакомец представился Атилитом. Объяснил, что сказитель и странствует меж великими городами, собирает истории тут и там. Вёл себя почти обычно. Но ни разу не спросил, где взрослые, почему Лаа один, чем это Лаа тут занимался — хотя успел разглядеть и книгу, и записи. В том, что старик умеет читать, Лаа не сомневался.

Атилит изучал Лаа, уверенный, что тот не замечает, решал про себя что-то, деланно небрежно рассказывая пустые сказочки, якобы истории из своих странствий.

Послушав, понаблюдав немного, Лаа решился. Аккуратно сложил руки на столе, потупил взгляд, тихонько кашлянул.

— Простите, но всё-таки я никак не пойму: зачем же вы пришли ко мне?

К чести старика, вздрогнул он почти незаметно.

Лаа посмотрел на него твёрдо, и Атилит встретил этот взгляд лукавым прищуром, довольной улыбкой. Так Лаа не ошибся...

— До последнего не верил слухам! Ты, мальчик, и правда настолько умён, как о тебе говорят.

Лаа сдержанно кивнул, и старик рассмеялся.

— Раз так, не буду скрывать: я узнавал о тебе и твоём брате и давно уже искал кого-то вроде вас.

— Что бы вы ни думали о нас, вы ошибаетесь, — мягко отрезал Лаа. — Бог-покровитель нашей семьи — Кровавый Господин, пусть мы и не ходим в святилище, дома мы совершаем все положенные ритуалы и молимся Господину как следует, без каких-либо... странностей или отклонений.

Атилит помрачнел, покачал головой.

— Тебе не нужно бояться меня, мальчик. Я всё знаю. Я такой же, как ты, тоже вынужден скрывать своё отторжение ради знаний...

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Мальчик! Лаа! Я давно наблюдаю за храмом в этом полисе, и недавно жрецы начали говорить странное. Будто бы настоятелю одного крохотного святилища в одной отдалённой, всеми забытой деревушке прислуживает настоящая тварь бездны с лицом милого ребёнка. Ты был слишком неосторожен. Брал не те книги.

Всё тепло словно пропало из комнаты, и свет поблек.

— Кто вы?

Лаа сидел ни жив ни мёртв, руки сами по себе сжимались в кулаки на столешнице, выдавали его, но он не чувствовал их, не чувствовал ног, не чувствовал языка. Ничего не чувствовал. Только ужас.

Он ещё помнил, _как_ наказывает Бог.

Но Атилит оставался спокоен и сдержан, доброжелателен и прост.

— Я пришёл предупредить тебя и предложить помощь.

— Кто вы? — голос Лаа дрожал.

— Простой человек.

— Хватит этого! Отвечайте прямо!

— Только если ты готов меня выслушать, — Лаа кивнул. Атилит кивнул тоже, прокашлялся, расправил плечи, и его лицо приняло странное, яростно гордое выражение. — Хорошо, — пробормотал он и заговорил горячо и отчётливо. — Во всех человеческих землях люди поклоняются богам. Но между верующими находится и немало разочаровавшихся или скептиков, или тех, кто хочет держать судьбу в своих собственных руках — всех этих людей гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Годами они искали единомышленников, годами обсуждали богов между собой, годами думали. Они пришли к идеям, которые любой жрец бы назвал крамольными, но это были глубокие идеи, многим недоступные. Мне самому потребовались десятилетия, чтобы прозреть. Но ты! Взгляни на себя! Ты уже видишь, ты уже познал это!

— Это?..

— Несправедливость! — Атилит вскричал. Его трясло. Не будь ветра, Лаа побоялся бы, что услышат соседи.

— Несправедливость богов?

— Больше, мальчик, больше. Всей этой связи между богами и человечеством! Мы приносим жертвы, якобы, чтобы взамен боги оберегали нас — но что, если мы не пожелаем? Нас сотрут с лица земли! И в то же время: всегда ли боги выполняют обращённые к ним просьбы? Нет! Так почему люди должны приносить жертвы при каждом обращении? жертвовать драгоценные дары и бесценные жизни раз в цикл, сколь бы тяжёл тот ни был? Почему только боги могут обидеться на людей, но не люди на богов?!

— Боги сильнее, — буркнул Лаа.

Его раздражал этот разговор. Справедливость? Люди — жалкие, боги — подлые. Лаа собирался возвыситься, чтобы стать лучше и тех, и других; может, отомстить, если появиться возможность.

Атилит, должно быть, принял его недовольство за робость. Улыбнулся успокаивающе.

— Всё не так просто, Лаа. Да, боги сильны сейчас, но люди забывают, откуда берётся эта сила. О, мы знали однажды — в отдалённых местах ещё сохранились записи, а где-то и сами жрецы помнят, но мало, мало их осталось. Мальчик, боги ничего не значат сами по себе, это могущество не берётся из ниоткуда. Его питаем мы, люди, нашей верой, нашими жертвами! Вместо поклонения богам, вместо сокровищ, оседающих в храмах, вместо нескончаемого страха перед божественной карой — почему бы людям не жить самим по себе? Разве не достигли бы мы тогда величия и процветания?.. Так и подумали те, кого жрецы бы назвали безбожниками. Но эти люди с гордостью отвергли богов, и без богов, без веры, они стали свободны. Они назвали себя Птицами, потому что столь же свободны, сколь и птицы на небе. Их цель, _наша_ цель — свергнуть власть богов отныне и навсегда, освободить всех людей, возвысить людей... Мы ищем единомышленников. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты присоединился к нам.

Ох.

Лаа не поднимал взгляда, и теперь ему не нужно было изображать что-либо, он в самом деле был смущён и растерян, испуган даже.

Как следовало поступить? Расспрашивать старика дальше — он говорил красиво, но расплывчато, и что за нелепость, никому не нужны одиннадцатилетние мальчики в таких делах, не в качестве рядовых членов уж точно. Или сдать? Подчеркнуть, что он верен храму... Но поздно уже, наверное. За ним придут через несколько дней, не больше месяца, если старик не врёт. Лаа смерил Атилита взглядом. Скорее всего не врёт. А если и врёт, за Лаа всё равно придут однажды, он и вправду был неосторожен. Проклятье!..

— Мне одиннадцать. Каким именно образом вы собираетесь меня использовать? — Атилит начал было улыбаться, и Лаа добавил: — Не врите. Пожалуйста.

Атилит отбросил улыбку, кивнул.

— Прости моё намерение. Это было грубо, — просто сказал он. — На самом деле мы, Птицы, довольно малочисленны и рассеянны по человеческим землям. Мы почти беспомощны в борьбе против храмов: наши шпионы слишком уязвимы — боги сразу чувствуют, что в их сердцах нет веры; жрецы, даже самые влиятельные, легко сменяют один другого, убийство двоих-троих ничего не изменит, а у нас нет средств, чтобы убить их всех, — он остановился, взглянул на Лаа, вероятно, сомневаясь, не слишком ли тема тяжела для ребёнка. Лаа склонил голову, показывая, что слушает. Атилит продолжил со вздохом. — Есть только один жрец, заменить которого трудно. На его подготовку тратят по десять, по пятнадцать лет, без него храм неизбежно придёт в упадок...

— Аватар, — Лаа и сам вздрогнул от звука своего голоса. Атилит помрачнел.

— Да, Аватар. Их защищают тщательно, но раз в несколько лет...

На Светлый холм так легко пробрались они, двое мальчишек — что сложного подослать туда убийцу? Лаа понимающе покивал. Нахмурился.

— Разве не проще нанять кого-нибудь? Аватар один, пока дожидается жертву, он может сидеть в своей палатке до нескольких часов...

— Нет Лаа, — Атилит потёр лицо рукой, казалось, ему тяжело было говорить. Но он сказал: — В день жертвоприношения в Аватаре особенно сильно присутствие бога. Никто, кроме жертвы, даже прикоснуться к нему не может. Он почти неуязвим, почти бессмертен, его не убьёт простой человек.

— «Простой человек»?

Лаа неотрывно глядел на столешницу. Потенциальных жертв воспитывали с детства, а ему одиннадцать — ах, как удачно.

— В момент жертвоприношения жертва как бы... попадает внутрь защиты Аватара. Внутрь его силы.

— Вы хотите сделать жертвой своего человека, — подытожил Лаа. Голос его не дрожал, но мысли метались. — Меня... Предположим, я вырасту красивым и вы сможете обучить меня всему, что должна знать жертва. Но я всё ещё останусь мужчиной. Почему не найти девушку?

— Далеко не все боги предпочитают женщин. Во многих великих городах в жертву приносят крепких воинов или... мальчиков.

— Но вы пришли ко мне, — Лаа фыркнул, — в полис под покровительством Кровавого Господина.

— Это не обязательно должен быть местный Аватар...

— Обязательно!

Они оба вздрогнули. Атилит удивлённо смотрел на Лаа, Лаа смотрел на свой кулак, болезненно ноющий от удара об стол.

Даже запачканные чернилами и неухоженные, пожалуй, у него были красивые руки. Интересно, когда Лаа вырастет, сможет ли он хоть чуточку быть похожим на ту девушку?..

Лаа прикусил щёку изнутри: он ещё не согласился. Он не обязан был соглашаться! Но и... согласиться было легко.

Это было несоизмеримо проще — стать жертвой. В конце пути он сделает нечто значимое, на что не всякий решиться, чего не всякий будет достоин. Он сможет плюнуть в лицо Аватару, в лицо богу — не за всех людей, Лаа нет дела до людей, но за девушку-жертву, за родителей, за себя.

Он не знал, что собирается делать, но пришёл Атилит и предложил план.

По плану Лаа придётся умереть, да, но — ведь и так придётся? Рано или поздно (скорее рано) он подставит и себя, и Хэо своим неверием, своей неосторожностью, ещё чем. А так — он, может, доживёт до двадцати. В двадцать люди уже совсем взрослые. Этого должно хватить.

Лаа кивнул.

— Если хотите использовать меня, это будет наш полис и местный Аватар. Я в свою очередь позабочусь, чтобы никого не оказалось лучше меня. Да и, — Лаа припомнил кое-что из того проклятого вечера на Светлом холме, — должны же Кровавому Господину когда-нибудь надоесть женщины.

Догорала лучина, выл ветер за стенами, дом поскрипывал, будто бормотал под нос что-то. Миру было всё равно, что Лаа принял, наверное, самое глупое решение в своей жизни.

Лаа знал: он пожалеет. Когда скажет Хэо и Хэо скривится горестно. Когда уедет из этого дома, простого, крепкого и уютного. Возможно, когда придёт время умирать.

Но он сможет отомстить. Лаа спросил себя, стоит ли месть того — и пламя взвилось в груди, мама, папа, как он скучал по ним; девушка, такая красивая; слёзы по щекам, последние слёзы восхищения, счастья, а не боли... Бог, наславший войну на них, только потому что его раздражали людские просьбы. Он ответил себе: да, стоила.

Лаа посмотрел Атилиту в глаза:

— Так что?

Тот вздохнул тяжело, но не отвёл взгляд.

— Все Птицы будут уважать твоё желание.

***

_три года назад_

Двое юношей брели, пошатываясь, слабоосвещёнными улицами. Переругивались заплетающимися языками.

Время близилось к рассвету.

— Куда!.. Не туда!.. Ровнее, ты. Сукин недоносок!.. Надо ж так было... Лаа!

— Заткнись, Дечи.

— Коровий хуй! Налакался!.. Я ж... на часик оставил!

— Считать научись.

— Так же... Я тебе кто? Мамка? Нянька? Не-е, это у нас Хэо да Атилит. Я им так и сказал: у вас мальчик большой! Пусть... пусть... Сам!

— Я и. Сам.

— Надрался!

— А что?

— Божья дырка! Ко-конское дерьмо! Мне голову открутят!.. Ты!.. Из-за тебя!

— Ты ж не нянька.

— Да! Именно! Лаа — взрослый мальчик! Сам себя... сам собой... сам за себя отвечать должен!

Но, по правде говоря, Лаа отвечал.

Он не был так уж пьян — уж точно не как Дечи, и мысли, и язык его не путались. Лаа не сделал ничего особенного, не поимел кого-то в подворотне, не дал поиметь себя, не подрался, не блевал на людях, не кричал во всеуслышание «Тэилоконо, Кровавый Господин, скоро присядет на мой...», кхм, в общем, ничего такого, что мог позволить себе Дечи, но что было бы погибелью для потенциальной жертвы.

Вот только сегодня был день жертвоприношения. В следующем, через три года, главная роль будет отведена Лаа.

Ему _нужно_ было забыться хоть на несколько часов.

— Куда? — буркнул Дечи. Его язык заплетался, но ноги твёрдо держались за землю, и тело не клонилось в сторону. — К Хэо? К Атилиту?

— К тебе.

— Ко... У тебя в башке уже божес’ные чертоги?! Я тебе что в прошлый раз сказал? А? Что б больше ко мне ни...

— Дечи.

— Что? Ну! Ну... Ладно! В последний раз, понял!.. В последний!

— Да, да, да...

Фонари догорали, небо выцветало над крышами домов, стрекотали кузнечики и где-то восторженно восклицали птицы. Вот стены прянули прочь, оставляя Лаа и Дечи на окраинной площади — окна маленького святилища поверх брусчатки глядели в расчерченную полями и лугами, и лесами, и озёрами, и реками, и болотами, и крошечными деревушками в низинах... — даль. С площади вниз вились по пологому склону тропинки, протоптанные в высокой траве. Мостовая убегала на новую улицу по гребню холма, вновь в плену нависающих стен и заборов.

Они почти пришли.

Лаа отлепился от Дечи, чтобы сунуть голову в питьевой фонтанчик под стеной святилища, зафыркал, когда холодная вода ударила в затылок, сдавила виски, забила нос. Сразу стало легче, мир сделался отчётливым, и камни под подошвами угомонились, перестали выворачиваться из-под сапога. Страх и негодование, и удушающее чувство неизбежности — всё, что бушевало внутри, всё, что он заливал неразбавленным вином — всё улеглось, перегорело.

Лаа было семнадцать, и жить ему осталось три года. Дечи стоял в стороне — Дечи было девятнадцать, жизнь расстилалась перед ним...

Нет, конечно Лаа давно смирился. Он был готов умереть, но... Но этой ночью он танцевал, хотя и не любил танцы, в хороводе промеж беззаботных детей, своих ровесников; смеялся, хотя и не было ничего смешного, когда раззадоренные весёлые лица оборачивались к нему, хихикая, гогоча или колыхая животами беззвучно — наверное, смех заразен, как зевота. Он чувствовал себя живым, и это было легко, хотя он жизнь считал штукой очень сложной; и себя такого, живого, разгорячённого, потного, одурманенного, представить мёртвым — не мог.

Всё прошло, лишь голова звенела слегка, обещая боль наутро, да обнимала сердце тоска полупрозрачным шёлком. Холодная вода стекала за шиворот.

— Идёшь?

Дечи не приближался к святилищу — боялся, что не сдержится, сделает что-нибудь, боялся богов. Всю его семью лет десять назад сожгли вместе с домом — якобы из-за них богиня разгневалась и наслала мор на деревенский скот. Дечи собирал ягоды в лесу, вернулся, ровно чтобы увидеть, как посреди ясного дня молния ударяет в охваченную пламенем крышу. Богине незачем было гневаться на его семью но она гневалась. Дечи бежал в места, где даже имя той богини едва ли слышали, и всё ещё боялся, что она помнит о нём, что ищет его.

Забавно, да? Среди Птиц многие страдали этим пороком — придавали себе и человечеству слишком большое значение. Верили, боги только и думают, что о них, таких непокорных.

Думали бы, от Птиц бы и пёрышка не осталось.

— Сейчас.

Лаа глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на небо, на землю, убегающую вдаль. Пахнет ли в божественных землях также пряно воздух перед рассветом? Разливается ли солнце по небосклону также вальяжно и праздно?

В землях мёртвых пахнет сыростью и гнилью, а неба не увидишь сквозь неизменный туман. Но души не чувствуют запахов, не помнят неба, ничего не помнят, даже самих себя, слоняются туда-сюда, пока, через года, через века — не переродятся. Лаа не стоило бы об этом волноваться.

Он не волновался, но не мог не думать.

Мир был поделён натрое: земли мёртвых на западе, земли богов на востоке, и земли людей посередине — так выглядели все их карты. Чётких границ не существовало — на западе, как говорили, стена тумана вставала прямо посреди равнины, а на восток, в океан, никто просто не заплывал достаточно далеко. Но все жили там, где им было отведено, только твари бездны рыскали у завесы, держали в страхе ближайшие великие города. Разве не странно?

Боги, такие сильные, что никто не мог поставить и слова (что бы там ни думали Птицы) против их воли — но почти не покидали своих чертогов. Ничего не делали с землями мёртвых, хотя сами на заре времён загнали туда остатки тварей. Зачем-то пасли людей, зачем-то забирали к себе слугами, но не пытались поработить, не интересовались почти, хотя и, как утверждали некоторые Птицы, питали свою силу от людской веры, людских подношений. Не заставляли верить больше, не требовали давать больше, оставляли людям свободу, хоть и призрачную, презренную, но всё же свободу воли, веры, жизни.

Один бог мог развязать, затем прекратить войну между полисами — а богов исчисляли сотнями; на что же были способны двести богов? триста?.. Почему ничего не делали?

Лаа не мог пересилить себя, и раз за разом представлял богов людьми. Людьми, озабоченными склоками между собой гораздо больше, чем особо гордыми быками в своём стаде или семейством недовольных ежей, поселившихся под забором. Самовлюблёнными, раздражительными, завистливыми...

— Лаа?

Дечи был похож на Тэилоконо, Кровавого Господина, — точь-точь фреска в храме. Он работал в мастерской сапожника, следил за подмастерьями, которым только и доверяли, что делать заготовки. Приходил домой злой, ворчал: то не так, это, ему за всеми исправлять, а они ещё и с вопросами глупыми, и с болтовнёй лезут... Так ли выглядел Кровавый Господин в тот роковой вечер?

Настолько ли плохи те подмастерья, как говорит Дечи?

— Хорошее утро, — Лаа махнул рукой на расцветающее небо над полями. — Сходить бы до реки.

— Куда! Спать пошли.

Лаа лишь пожал плечами.

Они двинулись дальше. Снова по бокам нависли стены, глянули вниз скаты крыш, и вскоре небольшой двухэтажный особняк встретил их скрипом калитки, непотушенным фонарём у крыльца, тёмными сонными окнами.

Лаа прокрался в мансарду, пока Дечи искал им воды на кухне. По бумагам дом принадлежал Атилиту, а Дечи и ещё кое-кто из Птиц снимали здесь комнаты, но, конечно, на самом деле никто не платил.

Здесь была школа Лаа, здесь было его убежище, здесь он мог отоспаться, укрывшись в захламлённой комнате Дечи, куда никому другому не было хода, или покричать, от радости ли, или от тоски — Атилит всегда готов был выслушать. Хэо жил ближе к центру города, в флигеле, который предоставил ему хозяин, богатый купец, и этот флигель Лаа должен был считать своим домом, но... по большей части Хэо жил там один.

В городе Атилита знали как законника, работающего на храм, — и как любого человека, связанного с храмом, уважали. Лаа знали как воспитанника Атилита. Уважали, конечно, приглашали всюду, смотрели, смотрели, смотрели. Его выберут жертвой — это было лишь вопросом времени.

Хэо смирился, устроился конюхом, был в меру счастлив, счастливее, чем когда рубил лес или ухаживал за старостиной дочкой. Он покинул деревню, последовал за Лаа в город, но всё равно они оказались далеко друг от друга, пусть не по расстоянию между телами, но по расстоянию между душами. После смерти Лаа из всей семьи Хэо останется один — Лаа каждый раз становилось стыдно от этой мысли, но он утешал себя: у них разные пути, они не зависят друг от друга так сильно, как кажется, они слишком отличаются, чтобы быть по-настоящему близки друг другу...

Лаа отомстит. На один краткий миг встанет перед Аватаром, перед богом, и принесёт смерть, принесёт кару. Отвесит богу пощёчину, утащит Аватара в земли мёртвых — что, расслабился? считал дни, когда твой бог заберёт тебя в свои чертоги и будет чествовать за прежнюю верную службу — вечность?! Земли мёртвых холодны и неприглядны, Лаа надеялся, Аватар вспомнит это перед смертью, успеет испугаться — и Лаа успеет увидеть ужас в его глазах.

Для чего ещё можно было жить в этом мире?

Иного применения себе Лаа не представлял.

Дечи вернулся с тихим скрипом половиц, протянул Лаа кувшин и кружку, завозился, готовя вторую кровать — наваленные друг на друга несколько матрасов. Лаа бездумно наблюдал, как в неверном утреннем свете из маленького оконца он ходит легко меж нагромождений хлама, ловко огибает наставленные друг на друга стулья, ряды полок, заваленные тряпками сундуки, как ухитряется не задеть ни одной безделушки, ни одного самого коварного и ветвистого подсвечника, торчащего под странным углом. Так, наверное, и выглядела жизнь обычного человека. Дечи был достаточно умел, чтобы выкрутиться, кто-то бы порушил здесь всё и вовек не смог разобрать, кто-то — расставил бы этот хлам по своему вкусу, имелись бы силы, имелось бы рвение.

Жизнь Лаа была пустой светлой комнатушкой. Посередине стол, стул, на столе бумага, перо, чернильница. Когда придёт время он сядет и напишет несколько слов. Вот и всё.

Так просто.

— Я видел нового Аватара сегодня, — пробормотал Лаа, когда они оба уже легли.

— На площади? — Дечи осоловело мычал, но Лаа знал, ему потребуется время, чтобы расслабиться и уснуть. Эти разговоры после бессонной ночи всегда были особенными, Лаа ценил их, и Дечи, пусть после и не подавал виду, ценил тоже.

— Ага. Подошёл ко мне после танца...

Новый Аватар был откуда-то с юго-восточного побережья, молодой, смуглый, чудовищно высокий, с крупными чёрными локонами, что спереди падали ему на лоб, но были по-монашески острижены сзади. Красивый, но неприятной наружности, с этим хищным разрезом глаз, с этими тонкими надменными губами, с этой ужасной манерой говорить, будто все должны ему что-то. Но на Лаа он глядел из-под длинных, густых ресниц беззащитно-влажно, растерянно и мягко.

Подошёл. Улыбнулся, будто боролся со своими губами, слишком жёсткими, чтобы выразить нежность. Лаа был уже пьяный, запыхавшийся после танца, а Аватар совсем свежий, в чистых опрятных одеждах, только волосы на лбу вились сильнее он проступавшего пота — вечер выдался жарким. Они поговорили о пустяках.

«Мне так хорошо теперь, — сказал Лаа будто невзначай, — что ничего не хочется, лишь бы только мой бог смотрел на меня, потому что радость в моём сердце сейчас, она словно больше всех человеческих земель, одному мне её не выдержать». Аватар кивнул. «Вы сокровище, — произнёс негромко и смущённо, — которого лишь бог и достоин». Лаа улыбнулся очень мило, очень ласково, очень лживо.

Тряпка — сказал бы, но Кровавый Господин не доверил бы тряпке частицы своей силы. Где-то в этом новом Аватаре таился характер, в какие-то моменты наверняка прорывался наружу, но никогда, ни единого раза не обнаруживал себя перед Лаа. Место жертвы в будущем жертвоприношении было загодя отведено Лаа и поэтому тоже.

Старый Аватар почил этим же днём, сразу после ритуала. Немного жаль — _немного жаль_ , Лаа произнёс это вслух так по-особому иронично, что Дечи от смеха захрюкал в подушку — мстить старику было бы приятней, чем бестолковому южанину, но, в общем-то, какая разница.

Да, этого мальчишку с длинными ресницами и резким голосом Лаа предстояло убить через три года. До тех пор — что ж, он позволял смотреть на себя, а большего Аватару и не полагалось. Пусть примерно служит своему господину. Господин любит де-е-евственников.

Пф.

«Хорошая ночь», — отметил Лаа, когда молчание стало особенно неловким. Аватар лишь кивнул. Начинался новый танец, Лаа ждали — он танцевал лучше всех в своём круге — и Лаа пошёл, оставляя за спиной Аватара, потому что, ну серьёзно, разговор превратился в какой-то фарс. Хороводы пустились в пляс. Аватар ещё долго пялился Лаа вслед.

— Приструнят, — фыркнул Дечи, — больно губу раскатал. Где ж, к демонам, хвалёный авторитет храма, когда достопочтенный Аватар стирает в мозоли свою штучку пониже пояса на подношение, между прочим, для своего божественного господина?

— Он такой неловкий, мне тяжело на него смотреть.

— Тебе и не надо.

Лаа засмеялся, но как-то не весело.

— Лаа?

— М?

— Ты... Всё в порядке?

— Конечно.

— Ещё три года есть...

— Ага.

— И ты можешь...

— Я устал, Дечи. Давай спать.

— Я лишь хотел...

— Спокойной ночи.

— ...Спокойной ночи, Лаа.

***

_несколько месяцев назад_

Лаа устал.

Это случилось осенью, в один ещё ясный, ещё яркий и красочный день. Он проснулся, долго лежал, глядя на залитый солнечным светом потолок своей спальни, слушал шум позднего утра на улице и в доме. Его грудь мерно вздымалась, приподнимая одеяло, тело недвижимо лежало в той самой позе, в которой он провёл всю ночь — в этот раз ему не снилось кошмаров — и все члены покоились, налитые ленивой утренней тяжестью.

«Нужно вставать», — подумал он.

«Не хочу», — подумал он.

Устал.

Это было несколькими днями после осеннего равноденствия, когда Лаа перед всем городом выбрали следующей жертвой. Аватар подошёл к нему — такой высокий, что Лаа пришлось запрокинуть голову, — произнёс ритуальный вопрос — своим любимым тоном, так что от вопроса в его голосе ничего не осталось, — улыбнулся — будто бы уверенно, но подо всеми масками, как и прежде, растерянно и уязвимо. Лаа улыбнулся тоже, и уж за его улыбкой никто бы не сумел прочитать настоящих чувств. Сказал: «Для меня не нашлось бы большей радости». За сим выбор считался совершённым.

«Я ведь мог бы отказаться, — подумал Лаа ни с того ни с сего, когда вернулся домой в тот вечер. — Любой бы мог, но отказывался ли хоть кто-нибудь?..» Посмеялся. Выбросил из головы.

А через несколько дней проснулся одним солнечным холодным утром, и понял, что устал.

С Аватаром они больше не виделись, и не увидятся, пожалуй, до самого жертвоприношения. К лучшему, к лучшему...

Остаток осени выдался дождливым, и учителя попеременно ругали Лаа — за невыученные уроки, за небрежные движения в танцах, за неловкие пальцы на струнах, за рассеянность и сбивчивую речь, за небрежность... Но всё, что ему нужно было, это исправно посещать Последний Дом, где жрецы готовили его, ступень за ступенью, ко встрече с богом.

Кровавый Господин Тэилоконо...

От Лаа теперь зависело совсем немногое — не опозориться, не выдать себя, — и он не показывался людям на глаза, объясняя, что готовиться предпочитает в затворничестве. Уроки вот посещал только, потому что Атилит настоял — наверное, боялся, как бы Лаа не обезумел с тоски.

Какой такой тоски?

Лаа устал и немножко нервничал.

Нервничал вот почему: он не умел делать две вещи — плавать и убивать. И если с первым он готовился разобраться, то второе... Вода потеплеет только к середине весны, а к тому времени уже будет поздно. Вот и нервничал.

Ему снились кошмары, часто, каждые несколько дней — как он тонет в чёрной воде, ледяной, без конца и края, и ни лучика света, чтобы понять, где поверхность, хотя зачем поверхность, когда окоченевшие руки и ноги могут утянуть его только вниз, на дно — но и дна нет...

Прежде Лаа любил смотреть на вольную воду, не в ванне или фонтане, а в озере, реке. Смотреть, не окунаться. Теперь же от одного вида мороз бежал по коже, иллюзорное прикосновение ледяной темноты.

И чтобы нервничать чуть меньше, он и был... _здесь_.

В задымлённом душном кабаке, где по ногам бродили сквозняки, а головы плавали в вонючем мутном мареве, где у закопчённого камина топтались неприглядного вида люди, стараясь просушить свои мокрые сапоги и куртки, а по липким, заплёванным столам сидели мрачные типы или типы, не в меру несдержанные в выражениях и делах.

Перед Лаа стояла кружка пива, мерзкого даже на вид. Он скрючился в дальнем от камина, и потому малолюдном углу, немного мёрз, но больше мучился ожиданием. Это был третий раз, когда Лаа приходил сюда, и, он надеялся, последний.

Он сам не знал, кого изображает. Здесь околачивался тип, которого обвиняли в изнасиловании, к тому же промышлявший мелким воровством — Лаа сам видел в прошлый раз, как тот сбывал краденное. Жалкое, мерзкое создание. Лаа мог бы притвориться, что ищет мести или справедливости, хотя, конечно ему было всё равно. Он хотел научиться убивать, вот и выбрал цель, которую так же не жалко, как Аватара.

Когда, наконец, Лаа выбрался из кабака, на улице смеркалось и по-прежнему лил холодный дождь. Зима заканчивалась, а холодов всё не было, только под ногами хлюпала и хлюпала грязь. Мужчина неспешно брёл куда-то, и Лаа шёл за ним, в меру незаметно, но позволяя обнаружить себя, чтобы, когда начнётся схватка, сойтись лицом к лицу. Боялся, что, убив со спины, совсем ничего не почувствует.

Мужчина, как и ожидалось, заметил слежку, и улицы пошли, одна темнее и у́же другой. Куда-то он вёл Лаа, а Лаа не собирался драться на чужих условиях. Он хотел было ускорить шаг, но вдруг заметил ещё двоих, идущих следом.

Трое на одного. Но бежать некуда, Лаа сам виноват.

Что ж.

Он остановился и быстро метнул нож — прямо в спину своей изначальной цели. Попал криво, не смертельно, но Лаа и не надеялся, нет, он хотел лишь начать бой, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Не побегут же бандиты, когда у них численный перевес? А для Лаа чем дальше они уйдут, тем невыгоднее.

Лаа не был виртуозным бойцом. Его учила драться пожилая наёмница Одил — на кулаках, с кинжалами, на улице и в помещении, но всему ровно настолько, чтобы он мог защитить себя и убежать. Атилит и на такое-то едва согласился — тренировки могли сделать фигуру Лаа слишком мужественной, а тогда ещё никто не знал, что Тэилоконо захочет юношу в самый подходящий момент, к тому же драки могли навредить репутации. Предполагалось, Лаа никогда не использует эти знания. Просто — чем бы дитя ни тешилось...

Лаа рванул вперёд, пнул замешкавшегося мужчину под колени, толкнул в спину, отправляя лицом в грязь. Не медля, выхватил кинжал и полоснул по горлу — неумело, запачкал руки, не убил сразу... Но времени не было.

Лаа выпрямился навстречу двум другим — могучей, заплывшей жиром женщине и невысокому, коренастому детине. Их товарищ корчился и булькал у Лаа за спиной.

Детина взревел, бросился вперёд, а женщина отступила в сторону, готовая ударить, когда Лаа отвлечётся. Лаа не отвлёкся, он уклонился, позволил мужику пролететь мимо, прямо на ещё подёргивающееся тело. Сам прыгнул к женщине, следя за кастетами на её кулаках. В несколько шагов, лёгких, почти танцевальных, заставил её обернуться, и тут же отбежал в сторону, метнул ещё один нож — почти удачно, рукояткой по её скуле.

Лаа не знал, что делать. Их было двое, гораздо массивнее, чем он, гораздо сильнее, гораздо опытнее. Он не давал им смотреть друг на друга, не давал действовать вместе, внимательно слушал, когда короткими окриками они пытались договориться — и как только мог, препятствовал.

В какой-то момент ему повезло: мужчина замедлился, открылся, и Лаа ударил — в пах. Здесь не было толстой кожаной куртки, не было ничего, что могло бы остановить лезвие, и оно вонзилось под углом. Брызнула кровь. Мужчина заорал, зашатался, отступил. Лаа не знал, смертельная ли это рана, и резанул по внутренней стороне бедра, надеясь, что попал в артерию. Мужчина упал.

Женщина появилась рядом слишком внезапно, а Лаа слишком устал, чтобы увернуться как следует — удар, сбивший бы его с ног, не попал в цель, но задел плечо, и Лаа сам удивился воющему вскрику, вырвавшемуся у него изо рта. Это было больно. Но это была всего лишь левая рука.

Он развернулся и побежал, не прочь, он доведёт дело до конца, но лишь за ближайший поворот. Прежде, чем Лаа успел завернуть, что-то обожгло его бок — на землю упал один из его ножей. Но было уже не до того. Он забежал за угол и прижался к стене. Вскоре послышалось тяжёлое дыхание, но женщина не приближалась, ждала, понимала, что он приготовил засаду. Лаа слышал, как она, борясь с одышкой, ругается себе под нос.

Она была слишком толстая, слишком высокая, огромная и неприступная, словно какая-нибудь крепость в западных полисах. Запыхалась, да. Но и Лаа был истощён, левая рука почти не двигалась, он замёрз, вымок с ног до головы, дрожал от напряжения и холода.

Проще всего было убежать. Он быстрее, он маленький, он одет в чёрное — на этих тёмных улицах она очень скоро его потеряет. Лаа убил по меньшей мере одного, он получил, что хотел, он мог бы и уйти. Но.

Лаа не знал, что останавливало его, и всё же не двигался с места. Была ли это доля здравого смысла: он убьёт всех и не останется свидетелей, кто мог бы докопаться до его личности, разрушить все планы Птиц перед самым жертвоприношением? Но Лаа не сомневался: здесь никто его не узнает. Именно для этого он забрался в самые трущобы, для этого прятал лицо. Да и... слишком _другим_ его знали люди.

Нет, что-то привязывало его к месту. Пожалуй, то самое, что не позволит ему отступиться от жертвоприношения, даже если жалость к себе или жажда жизни поднимется в нём с невиданной силой. Он сам выбрал этот путь. Он сам решил. Он сделает.

Во что бы то ни стало.

Лаа выскочил из-за угла прямо на кастет, задохнулся, полетел в грязь. Удар пришёлся ровно в грудь. Лаа слышал словно издалека, как хмыкнула женщина над ним — но не мог даже поднять голову, не мог вздохнуть.

В последнее мгновение перед глазами прояснилось, и он откатился от тяжёлого сапога, потом ещё, и ещё — а потом дёрнулся, извернулся, вонзил нож в икру. Отпустил, потому что не жалко, вскарабкался на ноги — теперь было время, и, подпрыгнув, вонзил кинжал ей в лицо.

Он не попал в глаз, как целил, а прочертил огромную отвратительную рану от виска до губ, где лезвие через щёку скользнуло куда-то глубоко в ротовою полость. На миг они замерли, Лаа и эта безымянная женщина, глядя друг другу в глаза. Лаа не знал, видела ли она его, её взгляд был затуманен болью, её дыхание звучало прерывисто и влажно. Они разъединились. У женщины изо рта потекла кровь.

Кровь текла и текла. Женщина упала, женщина хрипела что-то, женщина металась, задыхаясь. Наконец затихла.

Тошнотворных запах крови был повсюду.

Лаа вернулся к двум мужчинам — те тоже были мертвы, и запах крови был тот же. Лаа скрупулёзно собрал все свои ножи, кое как обтёр лезвия об одежду мертвецов.

Огляделся.

Пошёл домой.

Придётся прятать синяки и порез на боку, и лучше бы кости все были целы... Нужно пробраться домой, чтобы никто не заметил, и вернуть кинжал и ножи Одил так и в таком виде, чтобы не заметила Одил... И одежда вся кровью пропахла, и от волос может ещё долго вонять...

Хорошо, что Аватара Лаа убьёт ядом — не будет так грязно.

***

_за несколько дней до жертвоприношения_

Светлый холм нисколько не изменился за эти годы. Обласканный солнцем, усыпанный валунами и галькой, поросший густой травой. Отсюда видно было весь город, и луга и поля вокруг, и реку, по-весеннему полноводную, и далёкое озеро, и деревни окрест, и кромку тёмного леса на горизонте, верхушками цепляющего облака.

Лаа захотелось пройтись, и ноги сами вынесли его за город, протащили теми самыми тропами, которые так и не истёрлись из памяти за пятнадцать лет. Дечи увязался следом, и теперь хмурился на каждый листик, каждый камешек, лицом нездорово бледный, но неколебимый в своём упрямстве — какими словами он успокаивал себя здесь, посреди священного места, пред самым лицом богов?..

Конечно, никаких богов на холме пока не было. Рано.

Всё здесь выглядело заброшенным: площадку занесло прошлогодней листвой и пробивались между камней два упрямых одуванчика; там, где предстояло воздвигнутся палатке Аватара, ещё беспечно трепетала сорная трава, а на лестницу нанесло песка и мелких камешков. Холм как холм, не зловещий, не торжественный.

Лаа расхаживал туда-сюда, то взбирался по склону, то сбегал вниз, расшвыривал ногами листья, пинал гальку, подставлял лицо и солнцу, и тени от частого облака, перекатывал во рту кислый стебель, преследовал стрекозу, разглядывал бабочек. Не мог отвлечься — Дечи храмовой статуей замер на вершине, безотрывно следовал за ним взглядом.

Лучше бы Лаа пошёл один, как намеревался. Тогда ещё, этим утром, он сам не знал, куда направится, только невыносимое ожидание — несколько дней осталось! несколько дней! — сводило с ума, требовало одиночества и простора. Простор — вот он. Одиночество... Но Дечи был очень настойчив.

Сказал, хочет поговорить о чём-то. Молчал всю дорогу, пока не показался Светлый холм, потом возмущался, потом снова умолк.

Поговорили бы дома. Завтра! Лаа не умрёт прямо сейчас, не умрёт в ближайшие десять дней — десять дней, посмотрите, какой раздол для разговоров!

Но сейчас Лаа хотел побыть один на этом демонском холме.

Птицы собирались. После смерти Аватара им здесь не жить, и они готовились покинуть город — под прикрытием праздника, чтобы помчаться как можно быстрее, как можно дальше, пока храм не опомнится и не пошлёт погоню. Хэо уедет с ними...

Вчера Лаа решил прогулять занятия, просто так, потому что за все эти годы не позволял себе ни единого пропуска, а вечером пришёл Атилит, сказал, что Лаа прав, что всё равно в уроках больше нет нужды, что все его учителя и Атилит первым из них, признают свой труд завершённым... Так и сказал. Лаа понятия не имел, чем теперь отвлечь себя...

А четыре дня назад он объелся кислых яблок и мучился животом...

А позавчера на ноге обнаружил волос, хотя их вытравливали в Последнем Доме часами — пришлось бежать к Одил, только перед ней было не стыдно. Ещё бы всё жертвоприношение сорвалось, мало ли, дурной знак...

Это сводило, сводило с ума!

Вся его жизнь была сосредоточена на грядущем жертвоприношении, но никогда прежде он не ощущал этого настолько остро. Он был жив, а значит дни его наполняли все те же незначительные, обыденные действия, что и прежде, что наполняли и дни, и жизни других людей, и в то же время казалось, что жизнь его уже кончилась. Словно при переезде, когда и вещи уже сложены, и многие отосланы, но до отправления ещё пара дней, и ты по-прежнему ешь в родной кухне, спишь в своей постели, то бродишь из угла в угол, потерянный, то вдруг забудешься с книгой под окном или побежишь к соседям с просьбой ли, просто так. Дом уже и не твой, но ты всё ещё живёшь в нём.

Лаа не нравился переезд, Лаа не нравились эти последние дни жизни. Поскорей бы уже...

— Лаа?

Сам того не заметив, он забрался на самую вершину, к Дечи. Также задумчиво и слепо ушёл бы вниз, и дальше, и ещё куда-нибудь, но Дечи встал на пути, схватил за плечи, даже встряхнул слегка. Лаа поднял на него рассеянный взгляд.

Что?

Но Дечи плохо понимал его взгляды. Зачем-то сильнее сжал пальцы, почти до боли, напряг челюсть, тяжело сглотнул.

— Это место... пошли, а?

Лаа недовольно дёрнул плечом.

— Иди.

— Все твари бездны, Лаа!

— Мне здесь нравится.

— Да что с тобой не так!

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Лаа нахмурился.

— О чём ты?

Дечи отпустил его, сплюнул, насупился.

— Здесь стольких убили, и тебя убьют, а ты ходишь, будто всё в порядке. Будто это хорошо.

— Совсем скоро прямо на этом холме я убью Аватара. Я плюну в лицо богу, разве это плохо? Мы все так ждали...

— Нет, — он рычал. — Никто не хочет, чтобы ты умирал!

Лаа запнулся. Покачал головой:

— Это глупо.

— Ещё чего. Глупый был план — с самого начала. Растить человека на убой, мы что, боги, чтобы людей считать за скот?..

— Скот?.. Дечи...

— Никто не хочет, ни Атилит, ни Хэо, ни я — но они молчат, якобы, ты всё сам решил, но я-то вижу, что ты колеблешься, поэтому говорю. Ничего страшного, если ты откажешься. Мы все уедем, начнём новую жизнь уже без этих глупостей, так будет лучше. Никто тебя не осудит.

Лаа вздохнул. Он так надеялся, что никто не полезет к нему с этим, но Дечи всегда был несдержанным.

— Прекрати, ты говоришь чушь. Ты назвал меня скотом, Дечи? Уверен, что именно это желал сказать? По-твоему всей моей воли — только следовать на убой послушно, потому что иначе кто-то там во мне разочаруется? Никто меня не осудит, я знаю. Хэо мой брат, он всегда был против. Атилит с того дня, когда мы впервые встретились, чувствовал вину, для него моё отступление было бы как гора с плеч. Но разве речь о них? Это моё дело, Дечи. Я девять лет готовился, я не отступлю сейчас.

— Но ты умрёшь.

— Я плюну в лицо _богу_. Кому из людей такое удавалось? Проклятье, да я с нетерпением жду этого мгновения!

Он врал. Конечно он врал, но что ещё оставалось? Бросить всё, сбежать — как заманчиво особенно тёмными ночами, когда чёрная вода нахлынет, стоит только голове коснуться подушки, и так холодно, и так хочется согреться; как соблазнительно посреди солнечного дня, когда тепло ласкает тело и вся жизнь кажется такой ценной, такой нужной, такой важной, что нельзя, нельзя потерять... Вот только кто такой Лаа? Сейчас он знает: он человек, уверенно идущий к своей цели. Но если сбежит, что от него останется? Что он будет думать о себе?

Кто угодно вокруг мог размякнуть, оступиться, дать слабину — но не Лаа. Он был горд этим, был горд собой, и он плюнет Тэилоконо, Кровавому Господину в лицо во что бы то ни стало. Потому что он может. Потому что у него достаточно сил.

Лаа покачал головой.

— Я не отступлю, Дечи. Я благодарен Атилиту и Хэо, что они уважают мой выбор, и я прошу тебя об уважении тоже. Больше не поднимай эту ему.

— Лаа...

Налетел ветер, вздул на Лаа рубаху, бросил прядь волос в глаза. Лаа зажмурился, и вдруг чужие пальцы отвели волосы с его лица, скользнули по щеке, по шее — невесомо, едва касаясь. Дечи стоял совсем рядом. Лаа успел увидеть его решительные глаза, почувствовать хватку его мозолистой ладони у своего локтя, а в следующий миг...

Дечи поцеловал Лаа.

Это было... соприкосновение губ, лёгкое, ненастойчивое, но крепкие руки держали уверенно, и горячее тело рядом неколебимо вжималось в его... Лаа окаменел, задохнулся.

Он оттолкнул Дечи.

Перед ним стоял высокий, сильный мужчина с беззащитным лицом.

— Нет, — сказал Лаа. Уж он-то всегда знал, что у Дечи на уме.

— Не делай этого...

— Нет.

— Ради меня, Лаа, не умирай, — как жалостливо.

— Нет!

Лаа было больно. Он не знал, почему. Больно. Повернуть бы всё вспять, чтобы стало по-прежнему и Дечи прекратил говорить глупости, смотреть так жалко, стоять перед Лаа...

Лаа чувствовал себя преданным. Почему Дечи не понимал этого?

Лаа выталкивал из себя слова.

— Я услышал тебя. Я ответил тебе. Почему же _ты_ меня не слышишь? Сколько угодно не разделяй мои стремления, но уважай мой выбор, особенно когда я прошу тебя об этом. Я сделал свой выбор, я с радостью умру здесь в день жертвоприношения, и больше не смей меня отговаривать. Если я значу для тебя хоть что-то, ты сделаешь вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Иначе — больше не приближайся ко мне.

Наверное, Дечи тоже было очень больно. Но у него было время, чтобы залечить раны, оправиться, влюбиться снова — или к чему там был этот поцелуй. Лаа лишь хотел спокойно дожить свои последние десять дней.

Одиночества и простора...

Он отвернулся от Дечи и побрёл прочь с холма.

***

_в день жертвоприношения_

На рассвете Лаа стоял перед зеркалом в Последнем Доме, одетый, причёсанный, умасленный благовониями. Готовый.

Он всегда гадал, как будет выглядеть перед ритуалом, подолгу рассматривал своё отражение, ища схожие черты — с той безымянной девушкой пятнадцать лет назад. Но он был совсем не похож на неё.

Его чёрные гладкие волосы лежали на голове аккуратной шапочкой, во всём его лице не было и следа той наивной чистоты, пухлые губы изгибались насмешливо, его глаза, от природы мягкой формы, щурились — дружелюбно? презрительно? и не поймёшь — и радужка сливалась со зрачком. Острый подбородок был надменно поднят, тонкая шея напряжена, белая кожа отдавала синюшным холодом, с узких ладоней свисали тонкие длинные пальцы, точно лапки паука... Тварь бездны, вылезшая из земель мёртвых.

Лаа передёрнуло.

Подходящая внешность для человека, который убьёт Аватара. Как они все это проглядели?

Они называли его красивым...

Так или иначе, это тело не доживёт до вечера. Не важно.

Лаа был готов к смерти, у него не осталось сожалений. Он тепло простился с Атилитом, Хэо, Одил, даже с Дечи, пусть тот и стал отстранённым, угрюмым после злопамятного разговора. Они не хотели его отпускать, но не сказали ничего и он покинул их с лёгким сердцем.

Прошлым вечером, на закате Атилит позвал его в свой кабинет, налил им обоим вина. Лаа кивнул, он и сам хотел поговорить.

— Я благодарен вам за всё, — сказал, покачивая бокал. Атилит по западной традиции пил неразбавленное — не придерутся ли жрецы, если Лаа захмелеет немного?

— Это я должен благодарить тебя, — Атилит сгорбился в своём кресле. — Среди Птиц мало кто может сравниться с тобой в уме, в стойкости, и ты искренне, горячо предан идее...

Лаа рассмеялся.

— Вы благодарите меня за то, чего нет.

— Не паясничай. Я благодарю тебя за то, что, одержимый своей местью, ты оставался человеком — хотя бы для нас.

Бокал задрожал, и Лаа смерил свою трясущуюся руку пустым взглядом.

— Мести?

— Я знаю, ты никогда не верил, что люди смогут освободиться из-под власти богов. Хэо говорил, ты винишь Тэилоконо в смерти ваших родителей, — Атилит горько усмехнулся. — Среди Птиц много тех, кто боится богов, кто ненавидит их, кто бежит от них, но, пожалуй, только у тебя одного с богом личные счёты.

— Что вы будете делать дальше?

— Что бы ты хотел, что мы сделали?

Атилит, единственный из всех, научился понимать Лаа.

— Прекратите. Не подставляйтесь, не рискуйте понапрасну. Ради меня Птицы жили тихо последние девять лет — пусть так будет и дальше. Помогайте друг другу, найдите безопасное, хорошее место, делайте, что хотите, но не кончайте жизнь на виселице или костре. Богам нет дела до всех, ни один бог не обратил на нас внимания — на почти два десятка неверующих, так что, если бы боги хотели, чтобы все до единого люди верили, мы бы уже знали.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь?

— Я не могу не просить, — Лаа пожал плечами. — Пообещайте попробовать, потом уже делайте, что хотите. Но мой брат должен прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь.

— Конечно. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Потом они молчали, пили вино. Когда пришло время прощаться, Атилит был спокоен, разве что слегка печален. Хэо плакал. Дечи злился. Лаа не знал, хочет ли оставлять их.

Теперь они должны были уже покинуть полис. Больше никогда не увидятся. «Никогда» — очень тяжёлое слово...

Такая тяжесть на душе — Лаа с удовольствием списал бы её на усталость.

Солнце вставало неотвратимо, огненное, всеобъемлющее, единоличный властитель в безупречной синеве небес, обещало ясный, жаркий день.

Люди заполняли улицы, открывались ларьки, магазины, харчевни. Балконы, а где не было балконов — подоконники, украшали гирлянды и флажки, цветы в горшках, букеты в вазах и заскучавшие коты. Покачивались между домов фонарики. Голова кортежа уже выступила, музыка, казалось, гремела на весь город, ликовала толпа. Средь прохожих носились дети облаком гвалта, звонкого смеха, мельтешения нарядных курточек, штанишек, платьев...

Лаа стоял у окна, прячась за шторой, рассматривал родной город. Любопытные гуляки то и дело задирали головы к окнам Последнего Дома, но не видели Лаа — им и не следовало. Довольно одиноко. Так и должна была себя чувствовать жертва, уже не часть человеческих земель, уже житель божественных чертогов — воодушевлённая, восторженная, предвкушающая... Бедные, наивные. И как можно было не догадаться, что когда только от одного полиса их поставляют богу раз в три года, за множество веков в чертогах таких должно было накопиться — прорва? Так насыщение рынка золотом обрушивает общую на него цену — никто не будет ценить красоту, когда уже имеет таких сотни, тысячи.

Ничего из этого Лаа не коснётся, бог только получит по своим загребущим рукам — короткий, возможно, ничего не значащий удар. Не важно.

Скоро всё закончится.

За Лаа пришли около полудня. Усадили в паланкин, провезли по городу — он не видел ничего за плотными шёлковыми занавесками, только ревела толпа, только просачивалось сквозь ткань переплетение запахов, только дышало теплом подступающее лето.

Четыре жреца в чёрном встретили его у подножия лестницы. Когда-то по этим ступеням поднималась девушка в золоте своих волос, в сиянии своей белоснежной кожи. Лаа чувствовал себя бледным духом, его белые одежды развевались на ветру погребальным одеянием.

Аватар ждал в конце дорожки из двух кровавых лент.

Лаа осторожно огладил языком крошечную капсулу. Крепление немного мешалось на зубах, но ничего, немного осталось. Он улыбнулся навстречу солнцу, навстречу Аватару, навстречу смерти.

Аватар протянул Лаа руку, и Лаа мягко вложил свои пальцы в его широкую смуглую ладонь. Оставил дорожку из лент позади.

Они, должно быть, странно смотрелись рядом. Лаа, мертвенно бледный, и Аватар — даже одетый с ног до головы в белое, с одной чёрной пекторалью на шее, всё равно такой яркий, ослепительно полный жизни. Солнце блестело в его вороных волосах, ласкало его загорелую кожу.

Его неприятное, красивое лицо всё было обращено к Лаа.

Они стояли совсем близко. Лаа не знал, чудится ли ему лёгкий налёт смущения на смуглых щеках.

«Всё хорошо?» — прошептал Аватар одними губами. Эбиль, вдруг подумал Лаа, Аватара зовут Эбиль. Они оба считай мертвецы, какая в бездну разница?.. Кивнул.

Аватар, Эбиль, мягко притянул его к себе, приподнял голову за подбородок, склонился, жмуря глаза.

Яд слабой горечью растёкся по языку, осколки капсулы оцарапали щёку. Поцелуй горчил и отдавал кровью, и Лаа отдался ему полностью, обнял Эбиля за шею, прижался ближе, так крепко, как только мог. Он почувствовал дрожь, почувствовал, как Эбиль пытается отстраниться, распробовав смерть на вкус, но не пустил. Не разжимал рук — они сами разжались.

Ноги подогнулись. Зашумело в ушах. Он ничего не чувствовал.

Его осторожно уложили на землю, и Лаа увидел лицо Эбиля над собой, тонкие бледные губы, нахмуренные брови, чёрные глаза с непонятным выражением в глубине зрачков...

И прекратил дышать.

(Тело Аватара упало рядом лишь мгновение спустя)

***

На похороны Аватара собралась половина города. Люди толпились у озера, тонули в утреннем тумане и тишине, и только изредка раздавался где-то всхлип, где-то вскрик, где-то всплеск — и не поймёшь, человек ли тому виной, или зверь, или птица.

Погребальную ладью спустили на воду, как положено. Облили маслом, подожгли. Но огонь занимался нехотя, пятнал борта разводами сажи, вскидывался короткими всполохами навстречу ветру и тут же опадал, готовый угаснуть. Не смел и приблизиться к двум телам, завёрнутым в саваны.

По берегу расползался ропот — испуганный, недовольный. Не стоило жрецам класть в ладью труп убийцы, Бог не желает принимать нечестивца; стремясь задобрить, только разозлили больше...

Ладья вышла на середину озера — и потонула.

Уже и вода разгладилась, и рассеялся туман, а люди всё стояли, ждали чего-то. Не дождались, разошлись под вечер...

Не знали, что кое-кто ещё наблюдал за похоронами из тумана.

Прибрежная трава ласкала полы дорогих одежд, ленивый утренний ветер обдувал прекрасные, озабоченные ныне лица, в редких ещё солнечных лучах поблескивала богатая вышивка, сияли кольца, ожерелья, серьги, своим собственным светом озарялась кожа. Их было двое. Мужчина и женщина.

— Дорогая, благодарен, благодарен, — говорил мужчина, и от его голоса подрагивала земля, разбегалась рябь по воде, трепетали испуганно листья. — До чего докатились, а? Моего! Аватара! Убили! Ох устрою я войну им, тут же вся дурь выветрится! Это от безделия всё, видишь, да? От безделия и от сытости!

— Мой друг, произошло страшное, невиданное и неслыханное; твой Аватар, бедный мальчик, я бы ничего не оставила от города, сотвори кто такое с моими девочками; верь мне, я всей душой с тобой, — она то ли пела, то ли шептала, каждый звук гладкий, как обточенный морем камешек, и слово её переливалось в слова, и шелестели фразы её за фразой. — Но чем же я могу помочь?

— Страшное? Ха! Это я страшный. Они ещё увидят!.. — он запнулся. — Ладно, будет. К делу. Я выловил души — Аватара и этого. Выловил, да только они, мать их, совсем мёртвые уже, не мои. Только что за завесу уйти не успели.

— Не успели, и то хорошо.

— Будто бы! Я себе их хочу, и чтобы легко не отделались. Знаешь, как устроить?

— Отчего бы мне и не знать, знаю, — хитрая, нежная, коварная, честная, волнующая — улыбка. Колыхнулась и стекла. — Ритуалом получаем, ритуалом и ты получишь, исполнит мальчик роль жертвы, исполнит Аватар твой роль аватара, снова твои будут, и делай, что захочешь.

— Как же это?

Смех капелью.

— А я устрою, и всё сладится, отдастся мальчик Аватару, Аватар его жизнь возьмёт, вот и твои они, и волноваться не нужно, и забот тебе никаких.

— Сама, значит?

— Сама, сама, да только скажи своему Аватару, что я нашепчу, а потом жди-пожди, тебе успокоение, мне дело в радость.

— Успокоение, значит. Вот и хорошо. Тогда пошёл я — занят, понимаешь, да?

— Не занимаю больше времени твоего; лёгкого пути, твёрдой руки и головы мудрой, Тэилоконо.

— И ты будь здорова, Шшеисла!


	4. От крови

Лаа очнулся.

Вода заполняла нос, горло, лёгкие, вода была повсюду.

Он рванулся, не понимая — где находится, что происходит, как добраться до воздуха в конце концов.

В ушах шумело, перед глазами клубилась тьма, холод неумолимо вгрызался в кожу, но Лаа повёл руками раз, другой, и вода поддалась, заласкалась, подтолкнула вверх-вверх-вверх — и был грохот, и был воздух, и скользкая жёсткая земля сама бросилась под грудь.

Выбравшись на твёрдое и сухое, Лаа закашлялся, заплевался, застонал, обмер без сил. Тело едва ли слушалось, но он повернул голову, напряг глаза.

Эбиль лежал в паре шагов. Тяжело дышал. Смотрел на Лаа.

Улыбнулся, поймав взгляд, протянул руку навстречу...

И тогда.

Нахлынуло.

Теперь Лаа _помнил_ — образы, вереницы знаний, чувства пятнами краски на сердце, слова, что некогда были сказаны, дела, что некогда были сделаны, призрачные ощущения всего пережитого в теле — всё вновь было с ним, было на месте.

А Эбиль...

Он был Аватаром.

Лаа дал себя поиметь Аватару.

И нуждался в Аватаре. Нет, не в Аватаре, в Эбиле...

Ладно, это будет непросто.

Лаа сел, борясь с головокружением, огляделся — они были на берегу озера, чёрного посреди пасмурной ночи, но живого, с рябью, с помёрзшими зарослями рогоза, с тиной и мутью по отмелям, с ранней, едва-едва схватившейся кромкой льда в самых застойных местах. Обычное озеро человеческих земель, и погода намекала то ли на раннюю зиму, то ли на позднюю осень. Никакой жары, никакого солнца, никакого моря.

Лаа хрипло рассмеялся.

Эбиль подошёл, тяжело ступая, рухнул рядом.

Они выбрались, они всё вспомнили, только жизнь ни капельки не стала легче — начать с того, что она должна была закончиться, эта жизнь, ещё в середине весны.

— Тебе очень подходит, — вдруг сказал Эбиль, — покушаться на жизнь Аватара.

— Надеюсь, Аватара я всё-таки убил, — Лаа хмыкнул. — Ты же не надеешься вернуться в храм?

Эбиль помолчал, сосредоточенно гладя на озеро. Затем произнёс этим своим обычным тоном и так отвратительно честно:

— Убил, но не тогда, когда ты думаешь.

— Раньше? — Лаа понадеялся было перевести всё в шутку, но Эбиль только покачал головой.

— Позднее.

— И ты всё ещё?..

— А какой у меня выбор?

Лаа вздрогнул, но не успел придумать, что ответить. Откуда-то сзади повеяло светом и теплом.

— Вот они где!

Громкий голос прокатился над берегом, и лес вокруг загудел, казалось, от одного только звука. Лаа вскочил на ноги, оборачиваясь — ветер врезался в лицо, растрепал его мокрые волосы, пробрался под тонкую ткань одежды... Не одежды — погребального одеяния.

Отлично. Лаа умер, побывал бездна знает где, потрахался с Аватаром, а теперь до него снизошёл бог. Сам Кровавый Господин Тэилоконо.

Возможно, многое сейчас прояснится.

Эбиль замер за спиной Лаа, совсем близко, и, наверное, ему было тяжело, но он не бросился богу в ноги, не поклонился даже, и, Лаа надеялся, больше никогда не назовёт «господином».

Так они и стояли перед Тэилоконо, и Тэилоконо стоял перед ними. Сначала самодовольный. Потом рассерженный — понимание морщинами протянулось по лбу и свело к переносице брови. Потом взбешённый.

— Что? Что это?! — взревел. — На колени, ничтожные!

Он выглядел как бог — высокий, широкоплечий, с ног до головы завёрнутый в роскошные длиннополые одеяния. Похожий на фрески в храме.

Никто бы не принял его за человека, хотя ничем особым он и не отличался от людей — но его кожа, там где её не скрывала ткань, сияла отчётливым золотым свечением, его грубые, резкие черты были всё равно прекрасны, даже для Лаа, даже для того, кто у любого другого нашёл бы эти черты уродливыми. Его смолисто-чёрная борода, переплетённая золотыми шнурами, лоснилась, словно шкурка куницы, а не человеческие волосы, и что-то странное было во всей форме его глаз.

Его лицо выражало озлобленное недоумение, совсем понятное, совсем обычное, но Лаа чувствовал: у этого существа даже самое обычное _исказиться_.

Лаа чувствовал страх.

И потому сказал особенно громко, особенно нагло:

— На колени? С чего бы это? Мы оба отказались от тебя!

Тэилоконо зарычал, и, казалось, небо склонилось к земле, надавило на затылок, плечи Лаа. Эбиль застонал, и Лаа взял его за руку. Они не склоняться, не перед Кровавым Господином уж точно.

И вообще — с какой стати? Отказаться от покровительства одного бога — чтобы принять другого, обычно, но разное случалось, — составляло неотъемлемое право всех людей. Сквозь нарастающую головную боль Лаа что-то такое и сказал.

Бог, очевидно, мечтал испепелить их с Эбилем на месте, но ещё сдерживался, лишь светился всё ярче. Выслушал Лаа. Взревел, закричал:

— Да что, мать вашу, здесь происходит?! Шшеисла! Что всё это значит?!

И тогда... с высоты рухнул поток, словно южный ливень вылился разом и на крошечном пятачке — хлынул и перестал, только вода весенними струями зашелестела к озеру. А на берегу оказалась женщина. Богиня.

Она была невысокая, не выше Лаа, очень правильно сложенная для своего роста, безупречно красивая. Вся одетая в синее, лазурное, бирюзовое; просторные рукава её многослойных одежд не скрывали маленьких рук, увешанных серебряными браслетами, тонкой шеи, увитой жемчугами. Её гладкие чёрные волосы спадали едва ли не до колен, переплетённые шёлковыми лентами — и шёлк смотрелся грубо поверх блестящих прядей. Её большие глаза мягкой формы смотрели с прищуром — до странности знакомым.

Её кожа светилась золотом, и Тэилоконо рядом с ней казался тусклым. Вся тяжесть в воздухе развеялась, запахло свежо и пряно... морем.

— Повелительница Морей, богиня солёной воды, — шепнул Эбиль, крепче сжимая ладонь Лаа.

Повелительница Морей, значит. Наверное, Лаа видел и её на фресках тоже.

Богиня смеялась.

Смеясь, она обошла Тэилоконо и скользнула к Лаа.

— Милый, какой милый! Какой чудесный мальчик, какое чудесное имя — Лаа, Лаа, Лаа, Лаа, — она вздохнула, прижав руки к груди, — и как же я была права тогда — права, права, права, права!

— О чём вы, — прошептал Лаа против воли.

— Шшеисла! — взвыл Тэилоконо. — Что ты натворила!

Она обернулась.

— Мой мальчик, мой сынок, мой Лаа; неужели я отдам его кому-то? Но такая сложная судьба, мне нужно было призвать его, а он всё не хотел, вот и нечего делать, пришлось хитрить, но не волнуйся, я буду честна с тобой в следующий раз, обещаю, Тэилоконо, а пока иди, у тебя ведь много дел, не смею, не смею задерживать, — и помахала рукой.

Вновь повернулась к Лаа, а Тэилоконо закричал что-то, казалось, сейчас бросится вперёд, сейчас вспыхнет огненным вихрем, сметёт всё вокруг, — но Шшеисла бросила коротко взгляд через плечо, и всё утихло. Что увидел Тэилоконо в её глазах?..

Он вдруг присмирел и послушно исчез.

Шшеисла смотрела только на Лаа.

— Наивный дурак, куда ему до моего сына; силы много, ума мало, бегает вассалом у господина запада, хвалится, что сам по себе... Но будет! Лаа, маленький!

— Был маленьким, — Лаа оскалился, — вы опоздали лет на пятнадцать.

О, он был в восторге. Ведь так и полагается, когда узнаёшь, что твоя мать — богиня. А женщина, с которой жил твой отец — жалкая обманутая смертная, куда ей до девы из божественных земель.

Только где же была сиятельная богиня, уважаемая матушка, когда _мама_ умирала от голода, отдавая Лаа — не своему сыну, чужому! — последний кусок? Когда Лаа и Хэо остались одни? Когда Лаа всю свою жизнь посвятил такой прекрасной цели — умереть в двадцать?!

Проще всего было обвинить её во лжи. Мать? Придумала тоже! Явно какой-то божественный трюк!

Но...

— Вы так похожи, — выдохнул Эбиль.

И Лаа, конечно, видел это тоже.

Она смотрела на Лаа так, как сам Лаа привык смотреть на людей — внимательный и цепкий взгляд за беззаботной маской. Богиня выглядела так невинно, что какой-нибудь дурак вроде Тэилоконо мог всерьёз считать её беззаботной дурочкой. Повелительницу Морей, да.

— Что вам от меня нужно?

Она склонила голову на бок, словно любуясь им. Зашелестела:

— Моему мальчику место в моих чертогах, ты прошёл ритуал, теперь можешь войти, твои братья и сёстры ждут...

— Какой ритуал? — Лаа невольно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ах, мелочи, формальности, обычно я дарю своим детям рыбок, а с тобой пришлось повозиться, такой упрямый, весь в меня, но, какое счастье, тебе так понравился подарок!

Рыбок?.. _Подарок?!_ Лаа, онемевший, обернулся к Эбилю. Тот стоял ровно, глядел в землю, его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Хочешь сказать, ты подарила мне человека? — Лаа шипел, но Шшеисла лишь беззаботно улыбалась.

— Не совсем человека, конечно, иначе ничего бы не получилось, мой маленький; Тэилоконо предоставил мне душу мальчика, сам разорвал последнюю связь, наказав ступать по моей воле, а уж я внесла капельку магии, капельку фантазии...

— Зачем?!

— Это наука ритуалов, мой Лаа, древнее искусство — чтобы сделать тебя частью моих чертогов, я должна подарить тебе часть чертогов, а ты должен принять, добровольно, как это водится, но ты был таким упрямым, ах! — но всё хорошо теперь, и этот мальчик мне нравится, будет оберегать тебя, пожалуй, получше рыбки; пойдём со мной, я научу тебя всему, ты способный, ты так похож на меня, я рада, так рада!

— Нет.

Лаа затряс головой, отступил прочь, сразу и от богини, и от Эбиля.

Всё происходило слишком быстро, он помнил вкус яда и поцелуй Аватара, поцелуи Эбиля, ощущение его гладкого серого тела над собой — словно только что. Он нуждался в Эбиле отголоском солнечных жарких дней на заброшенном острове, он ненавидел богов, желал мести — выпестованное наследие пятнадцати годов его жизни.

А теперь богиня, которую он видит впервые, называет себя его матерью, говорит, что дарит ему Эбиля, зовёт в свои чертоги, в божественные земли... Что Лаа должен обо всём этом думать?

О бездна, как же его разрывало изнутри.

— Лаа? — Эбиль. Зовёт...

— Замолчи! — Лаа осёкся, понимая, насколько неправильно — собственнически — это прозвучало (это — приказ), но крик уже сорвался с губ, и Эбиль вздрогнул, склонил голову. Покорно. Определённо не так, как Лаа хотел бы.

Шшеисла вздохнула.

— Нужно идти, мой мальчик, тебе нужно учиться, ты оскорбил Тэилоконо, теперь он знает, что ты полубог, и считаться будет, как с полубогом, а он силён, и я не смогу защитить тебя на человеческих землях, и ты никак не справишься один против его солдат.

— Нет, — Лаа сглотнул. — Не зови меня «своим». И я никуда с тобой не пойду, — он нахмурился. — Что будет, если я откажусь от «подарка»?..

Эбиль наверняка смотрел на него, но Лаа не сводил глаз с Шшеислы.

— Ты не можешь, маленький, вы теперь навсегда связаны, — её голос звучал очень ласково, — отныне он такой же бессмертный, как и ты, а бессмертным нечего делать в землях людей, это приносит боль и страдания, разве ты мало страдал, Лаа! я могу уберечь...

— Хорошо, — Лаа прямо встретил её взгляд, с холодной яростью наблюдая, как расцветает на бледном лице особо нежная улыбка. — Я твой сын, я часть твоих чертогов, а Эбиль принадлежит мне отныне и навсегда. Я принимаю это. Но, — он перевёл дыхание, любуясь её смущением, затем испугом, — моя жизнь сильно изменилась за короткий срок, мне нужно подумать, прийти в себя, и как любящая мать ты же позаботишься о душевном здоровье своего сына? Ты же не будешь настаивать, зная, что, иначе, можешь окончательно потерять меня? Ты же дашь мне время, ты же подождёшь, когда я буду готов? Ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив, _мама_?

— Лаа... — она утёрла слезу, уже без улыбки, уже без расчёта в глубине зрачков. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был жив.

— Может буду — ты же не провидица? А если и умру, другие дети утешат тебя.

Она лишь покачала головой.

— Ты обещаешь прийти?

— Однажды.

— Так тому и быть.

Берег озера стал особенно тёмным и особенно холодным, когда она ушла.

Лаа медленно побрёл куда-то в лес.

Эбиль шёл следом, как всегда беззвучно, но Лаа видел его краем глаза, слышал редкие тяжёлые вздохи.

Проклятье. Демоны бездны! И это прежнюю свою жизнь Лаа считал непростой!

Лес становился всё гуще, и у какого-то оврага, куда Лаа чуть не свалился по темноте, Эбиль наконец не выдержал, догнал, подхватил за локоть.

— Давай поговорим.

Лаа пожал плечами.

— Я хотел сначала найти дорогу.

Они ведь всё ещё были рядом с городом — в какую сторону не пойди, всяко наткнёшься на деревню, а от деревни уж на тракт выбраться совсем легко.

— Почему?

— Чтобы было видно, куда идти.

Чтобы Эбиль пошёл в одну сторону, а Лаа — в другую.

Эбиль, казалось, подозревал что-то, смотрел на Лаа строго, держал крепко. Но только один выбор был правильным. Лаа не собирался принимать подачки от какой-то богини, пусть даже и от своей матери.

Так он Эбилю и сказал.

Зря, как понял сразу.

Эбиль рассвирепел.

Его ярость была поразительно тихой и пронзительно опасной — без острый зубов в два ряда, без щупалец, без серой кожи, он всё же выглядел не менее угрожающе, чем существо, что впервые вынырнуло рядом с лодкой Лаа.

— Это всё, что для тебя имеет значение? — спросил просто. — Поступки твоей матери?

Лаа дёрнулся, пытаясь вырвать локоть.

— Для меня? — зашипел. — Она считает тебя вещью! Она засунула тебя в то тело, только чтобы заполучить меня! Тебе — неужели всё равно?

— Она бог и думает о людях, как это свойственно богам. Я привык, — Эбиль подтянул Лаа ближе. — Но не понимаю, почему ты думаешь обо мне так же. Как она.

— Я не!..

Но он — да. Лаа вспыхнул, отвёл глаза.

Эбиль продолжал:

— Если я надоем тебе, я уйду; если мы рассоримся так, что больше видеть друг друга не сможем, я уйду. Достаточно тебе сказать причину — и я уйду, но только пока ты сам этого хочешь. Сам, а не из-за богов, своей гордости, самопожертвования или чего бы то ни было ещё. Ты просил отказаться от богов, предложил взамен себя — конечно я сделал это, ты мне дороже. Но зачем же ты просил, если сам только о них и думаешь?

— Справедливо, — кивнул Лаа.

Кое-что Эбиль сказал верно: Лаа задолжал ему. Пообещал себя заместо богов, а теперь прогоняет, будто вовсе не умеет держать обещаний. Пусть Эбиль остаётся рядом, пока не найдёт себе новой цели, — это будет справедливо. Но Лаа не позволит богам управлять...

Посчитав тему исчерпанной, Эбиль наклонился и поцеловал его.

К деревне они вышли на рассвете.

***

На закате Лаа стоял в лодке посреди неподвижного чёрного моря. Ещё сомневаясь, он медленно распустил тох, позволив ткани соскользнуть с плеч, отбросил на дно штаны, поёжился, хотя было привычно жарко и воду не тревожило ни единого дуновения ветра.

Набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и — прыгнул.

Ледяная вода сомкнулась над головой, он обмер, вспомнил было, что так и не научился плавать, но тут же скользкие чёрные щупальца оплели, подхватили его, вознесли к воздуху, свету. Под хищный взгляд существа.

Лаа был испуган — конечно он был испуган, его угрожали сожрать, — но он знал, что нужно делать, он всё продумал. Существо не посмеет его тронуть после...

Закинув руки на серые плечи, Лаа осторожно коснулся губами губ.

Во всём теле существа, пожалуй, только эти губы могли бы принадлежать человеку — нежные, мягкие, прикусишь, и тонкая кожица лопнет, пойдёт кровь. Но Лаа бы не посмел, он помнил острые ряды в глубинах рта. Он хотел успокоить, обезвредить, приручить, и его губы и язык двигались в мягком искушающем танце.

Конечно существо не могло сопротивляться.

Оно гортанно заворчало, открыло рот, толкнулось языком навстречу языку Лаа — языком горячим, почти человеческим, но вкусом, словно горькая морская вода. Это был всего лишь поцелуй, но он один уже выдавал все желания существа. Лаа вскрывали, как устрицу, Лаа овладевали, уверенно и властно.

Пожалуй, Лаа ожидал такого напора, но никак не ожидал ответа — своего ответа, предательской дрожи по всему телу, головы, что покорно клонилась к плечу, лишь бы углубить поцелуй, тихих вздохов и стонов, которые существо с наслаждением слизывало; горячего напряжения в паху. Смущение пекло щёки.

Он ахнул, когда острые белые зубы вонзились в его губу. Он выгнулся, чувствуя крепкую хватку рук на своей талии. Он прижался ближе, потёрся о твёрдый живот напряжённым членом, стоило лишь щупальцам внизу задвигаться — крепче оплести ноги, защекотать кончиками пятки, приникнуть мимолётно присосками к нежной коже у лодыжек.

Холодная вода ещё жгла его кожу, но она была ничем в сравнении с жаром, распиравшим Лаа изнутри.

Существо оставило его губы, и Лаа жадно хватанул воздуха — подавился вздохом, когда острые зубы кольнули шею над самой ключицей, дёрнулся, то и к, то ли от, но руки и щупальца теперь стали оковами на его теле.

Зубы пустили кровь, на шее, на этот раз под ухом. Лаа пробормотал: «Нет», — в пустоту, потому что, ну правда, кто бы стал его слушать?

О чём он думал, когда прыгал с лодки?

Что он вообще здесь делал?..

Толстое нижнее щупальце обвилось вокруг его ноги, задразнило самым кончиком кожу вокруг паха, и Лаа дёрнул бёдрами, развёл ноги шире, всхлипнул от желания, от нужды — ну коснись же нормально! — и все мысли разом вымыло из головы.

Щупальца подхватили его под колени, оплели голени, сжали ступни, защекотали пятки и между пальцами; чёрные жгуты толщиной со ствол дерева, они двигались легко и игриво, не причиняли боли. Белоснежные мелкие зубы, в противовес, жалили беспощадно, до крови.

Вся шея Лаа, вся грудь, все плечи — ныли, как если бы поверх ран сыпанули соли. Он пытался отстраниться, отодвинуться, закрыться руками, но существо лишь с удовольствием кусало его предплечья, пятнало кровавыми отметинами основания ладоней, запястья, ловило губами пальцы. Силясь отвлечь его от укусов, Лаа потянулся поцеловать, и существо ответило на поцелуй, коротко, небрежно, чтобы в следующее мгновение запустить в рот Лаа тонкое верхнее щупальце, протолкнуть почти в самое горло, заставить задохнуться, закашляться, отвлечься — и ещё один жгучий укус лёг на грудь.

«Не так, — хотел бы сказать Лаа, — подожди», — но мог лишь беспомощно цепляться за плечи существа, невольно подставляться, потому что щупальца внизу не останавливались, ласкали кончиками его бёдра, и никакая боль не могла сбить возбуждения.

Существо отстранилось само. Погладило по щеке — хищные глаза безотрывно следили за щупальцем между губ Лаа, а щупальце покачивалось, скользило за зубами, под языком, по нёбу, сжимало язык, толкалось в горло, ласкало и не давало дышать. Лаа зажмурился, застонал от стыда и какого-то неправильного удовольствия. Он не знал, как выглядит со стороны, но существо глядело так завороженно...

Тем временем щупальца внизу смелели. Оставив пах Лаа, они заскользили по его ягодицам, одно обхватило талию, другое приникло присосками к выступающей тазовой косточке, третье прошлось от копчика до основания члена самым кончиком — так невесомо и так хорошо, что Лаа захныкал свозь забитый рот.

С закрытыми глазами он слишком хорошо чувствовал каждое холодное скользкое прикосновение, каждое пожатие, осторожное, но таящее за собой невероятную силу. Они были равнодушны и щедры, эти щупальца, ласкали его, словно бы и не по воле хозяина, слишком размеренно, слишком заботливо, не стискивали, не пытались ворваться внутрь, лишь дразнили, распаляли, заставляли желать большего.

Лаа и желал, но сильнее — о, сильнее он хотел существо, этот хищный, внимательный взгляд, этот рот, прежде серый, теперь алый, перемазанный кровью, эти руки... Руки, которые парили в воде над самой кожей Лаа, колыхали вокруг него ледяные потоки, не давая забыться, гладили едва-едва, будто щупальца, а не руки!..

Почему так, ну почему так?!

Так — так медленно; так — так болят плечи; так — так смятение обхватывает кольцами под пристальным и жадным взглядом.

Почему — щупальца безлико-бережны; почему — не сильнее, не _уже_ _́_ , а только пустая бесчувственная пытка _перед_.

Раз глядишь страстно, веди себя соответственно!

Лаа застонал, выгнулся, заметался в крепкой хватке. Как же выводило из себя!

Он хотел закричать: «Отпусти», — и чтобы и чудовище, и щупальца исчезли, и вообще, что за дурацкий план, зачем он только...

Ещё — самую-самую малость, и возможно, только возможно! — он хотел бы, чтобы чудовище целиком было — этот взгляд. Чтобы щупальца осмелели. Чтобы человеческие губы покрывали поцелуями кровавые отметины от чудовищных зубов, а руки тянулись вниз, разводили бёдра Лаа, раскрывали... Чтобы одно щупальце толкнулось внутрь. Да, пусть сначала войдёт самым кончиком, будто бы равнодушно-заботливо, но потом как прянет неотвратимо, натянет вокруг себя, и пальцы будут скользить вокруг, чуть надавливать, как будто намеренно пугая Лаа, заставляя сжиматься сильнее. О он бы кричал. Наверное, это было бы больно (но почему-то член стоял словно каменный), он бы умолял бессвязно, пытался соскочить — и конечно ему бы не дали. И чтобы потом, когда щупальце будет глубоко, его бы прижали ближе, втянули в поцелуй, оплели так, что ни полосочки белой кожи, только чёрная пульсирующая масса, и только _Э-б-..._ (кто?) — существо было бы рядом.

Так было бы правильно. Так они никуда бы не делись друг от друга, потому что существо хотело только Лаа, оно не смогло бы оторваться, увидев хоть раз, как Лаа получает наслаждение от его уродства, сам же Лаа... да ему ведь и некуда было отсюда...

Но почему зубы больше не терзали его? Почему щупальца оплетали его в таком простом, унылом темпе?

Лаа распахнул глаза — и увидел.

Лицо существа, но словно не лицо, а серая маска, равнодушное и пустое. Оно отстранилось, существо отстранилось, и с губ пропал красный, словно их... словно их тщательно, очень тщательно облизали.

Лаа закричал.

Забился — вырваться, вырваться, вырваться! — но тело онемело от воды, да и, он же так и не научился плавать...

Он проиграл, он просчитался, существо не поддавалось приручению, оно только играло им, но заскучало, и теперь съест Лаа, съест!..

Щупальца потянули вниз, и чёрная вода сомкнулась над ними. Она всегда получала своё, эта вода...

Вода?

Лаа проснулся.

Солнечная полоска через щель в ставнях пересекала всю комнату, перечёркивала их с Эбилем, упиралась в бревенчатую стену. Воздух холодил лицо, но под одеялом, в накопленном за ночь тепле двух тел, было, пожалуй, жарко, и тонкая ночная рубашка липла к коже.

Сон истаивал. Мерзкий, какой же мерзкий — кошмар, определённо кошмар... И всё же в паху приятно тянуло, и Эбиль был рядом, тёплый, мягкий, на ощупь как человек, запахом как человек — Лаа придвинулся, провёл рукой по боку, с намёком толкнулся коленом между ног.

— Э-эй, — тихонько позвал.

Эбиль глянул одним глазом, зевнул, фыркнул — он даже спросонок выглядел величаво, и никогда не исчезало это опасное выражение его глаз, — но это всё ещё был тот Эбиль, который на полном серьёзе, сам не свой от смущения, назвал однажды Лаа «сокровищем». Лаа хитро улыбнулся, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Они поцеловались, медленно, целомудренно; Лаа перебирал волосы у Эбиля на затылке, Эбиль поглаживал ухо Лаа. В последнее время их дни нередко начинались вот так, теплом и лаской, но мало когда знаменовались страстью. Лаа не протестовал обычно.

Вот только сегодня отголоски странного сна засели в душе омерзением и в теле жаждой, и он жался теснее, пытался углубить поцелуй, призывно постанывал.

Эбиль сжалился, толкнул Лаа на спину, задрал рубашку.

— Я сам, — одёрнул, когда Лаа потянулся навстречу.

Накрыл ладонью возбуждённый член.

Лаа решил, что позволит, вцепился в простыни и развёл шире ноги. В конце концов он мог смотреть, а смотреть на Эбиля, растрёпанного, со следом от подушки на щеке, раскрасневшегося, по-особенному, по-живому, по-человечески красивого — всегда было особенно приятно.

Эбиль улыбнулся, крепче сжимая кулак, и Лаа выгнулся под ним, тяжело выдохнул.

Эбиль улыбался, как если бы они ещё были Аватаром и жертвой, и большим, что только могло бы их связывать, оставались вежливые речи и многозначительные взгляды — также смущённо и неловко, этими своими тонкими губами.

Когда он улыбался так, его руки окутывали Лаа нежностью — как сейчас. И сейчас Лаа было тепло, он трепетал, и ласки были, точно горячее молоко по коже...

Не на что жаловаться, но, может быть, самую малость, он бы не отказался от чего-то сильнее и резче. Как на острове, до сведённых судорогой тел...

Впрочем, и сейчас, и сейчас было хорошо.

Лаа плавился.

Оргазм накатывал постепенно, словно на песок ленивые морские волны. Чёрные волны — подумал Лаа, представил щупальца лишь на мгновение, и тут же кончил со сдавленным стоном.

Опять эти мысли!..

Он приподнялся на локтях, довольный и раздражённый разом. Эбиль смотрел на него, не как во сне, далеко от равнодушия или голода, но также наблюдал на расстоянии, будто посторонний. Будто это не его рука теперь была заляпана семенем Лаа.

— Иди сюда, — потребовал Лаа слегка хмурясь.

Нахмурился сильнее, когда Эбиль лишь покачал головой:

— Не сейчас.

Лаа подался вперёд, Эбиль отпрянул, одеяло слетело, отдавая их под ледяные касания сквозняка. Рука Лаа легла Эбилю на пах. На вялый, равнодушный член.

— Вот значит как. — Лаа вылетел из постели, подхватил одежду, тут же бросил, обернулся, не замечая холода. — Ты меня даже не хочешь.

Что, сны теперь будут давать ему подсказки? Тоже _матушка_ устроила? Пройдёт ли всё, если Лаа избавится от Эбиля? Он не выдержит ещё одного кошмара с щупальцами...

— Нет, это... — Эбиль покраснел, но в остальном замкнулся. Лаа начинал подозревать, что он научился врать, и не знал, куда деваться от этих подозрений. — Такое случается.

— Тебе нет и двадцати пяти, Эбиль! Ты теперь бессмертен! «Случается»? Конечно! У пьяниц случается, у стариков, у болезненных. А у тебя случается лишь нежелание — что ты вбил себе в голову на счёт меня? Раз не хочешь, уходи и не мучайся!

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы освоиться...

А, вот оно что.

— Освоиться? Говори прямо: «Я привык поклоняться богам, а не трахать их», — Лаа снова взялся за одежду, победил чулки, натянул штаны, но запутался в шнуровке рубахи и с размаху запустил её в угол.

— Нет. Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты полубог, так даже лучше, наверное, — Эбиль тоже встал, подобрал рубашку Лаа, завозился с узлами.

В полумраке его кожа казалась серой.

— Да, для тебя наверняка так лучше, — Лаа ходил по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Конечно, как я не понял! Ты решил, что я твой новый бог! Как удобно, Повелительница Морей привязала тебя ко мне, и всё, какой чудесный предлог — теперь ты мой служитель, как был когда-то служителем Тэилоконо! Зачем что-то менять, если можно делать, как привык. Что, осталось только освоится с правилами этого храма?

Что-то в лице Эбиля подсказало Лаа — так и есть.

— Нет, — сказал Эбиль, и он врал.

— ...А с детства вбитые привычки нелегко отбросить, понимаю. Приучили ублажать бога, а не себя, теперь и со мной толком быть не можешь!

Эбиль молча протянул Лаа рубашку.

Молча смотрел, как Лаа одевается, молчал, когда Лаа уходил. Должно быть, посмотрел печально на захлопнувшуюся дверь и начал собираться — ничего необычного, бог бушует...

Одно хорошо, семья, что приютила их, как и все деревенские, вставала рано, и ссора не могла никого побеспокоить. Хозяйка с младшей дочерью в поте лица уже крутились у печи — Лаа вежливо поздоровался, но не остался на завтрак, и обе женщины были слишком заняты, чтобы останавливать его.

В сенях он накинул подбитую мехом куртку, натянул сапоги и выбрался наконец на улицу. Зима в этом году была особенно снежная — дело ли в том, что они забрались порядком на север, или местные жрецы намолили, не важно — колкий мороз, голые деревья в инее, забелённые поля и крыши отвлекали Лаа от мрачных мыслей, напоминали — проклятое чёрное море осталось позади.

Прошло около месяца с тех пор, как они вернулись. Жизнь текла своим чередом.

На удачу, погребальное одеяние Эбиля удалось хорошо продать — храм не поскупился для Аватара, и часть украшений ещё хранились у Лаа про запас. С деньгами путешествовать было совсем легко, тем более они не тратили много, никуда не торопились и шли всё местами мирными.

Они искали следы Атилита и Хэо — Лаа искал, Эбиль следовал неотступно, — по большей части безуспешно и не выказывая особого рвения. Пока что, успокаивал себя Лаа, это только пока, слишком многое изменилось в их жизнях, сейчас не до поисков, сперва бы оправиться, переждать, попривыкнуть...

Так они и оказались в этой деревне. Глушь, тихое и спокойное место. Ряды приземистых изб, вуали дыма над каждой трубой, скрипучий бор, сугробы куда ни глянь, обледеневшее озеро за перелеском. Лаа надеялся — улягутся мысли, улягутся чувства, он хорошенько осмыслит свою цель, придумает план, возьмётся за дело с тем же рвением, с которым девять лет своей жизни готовился к смерти.

Не вышло.

Может, будь Лаа один... Но и тогда бы вряд ли.

Изъян был в Лаа. Лаа был этим изъяном — от него все метания, что у самого Лаа, что у Эбиля, и они не могли с ним справиться, не приняв, но и принять не могли. Пожалуй, не знали как.

Они приникли к деревенской жизни, прятались в её заботах от своих забот и друг от друга. Эбиль помогал семье, приютившей их, по хозяйству. Лаа проводил дни в обществе местного жреца, человека пожилого и удивительно сведущего для глубинки.

Лаа решил было разузнать про богов побольше, но неожиданно увлёкся и мог часами сидеть в каморке позади каменного гулкого святилища и, прижавшись к жаровне, слушать старика. Люди и боги сплетались в рассказах так причудливо, местами слишком цинично для жреца, что Лаа невольно думал — Атилит мог бы осесть вот так же в далёкой деревушке, так же рассказывать истории, делать вид, что служит богам... А Хэо и не привыкать к деревенской жизни.

Несколько недель пути открыли для Лаа весь мир. Мог ли он представить прежде, что весь мир — это так много? Каким же крошечным был их полис. Великие города дальнего севера возлежали на карте ледяными глыбами по берегам своих северных морей, южные — могли занимать целый огромный остров и даже несколько островов. И повсюду, повсюду жили люди.

Как найти двух беглецов?

У Лаа опускались руки. Цель была, но насколько же недостижимой она казалась!..

Он сам не заметил, как оказался в святилище. Потрескивала жаровня, по углам прятался полумрак.

— Опять поссорились? — добродушно усмехаясь, старый жрец сунул Лаа в руки горячий отвар. Пристройка, где они проводили время, была деревянной, но всё равно плохо протапливалась, и изо рта здесь, бывало, вырывался пар.

— Да, — Лаа закусил губу.

В деревне считали, что Лаа и Эбиль — купеческие дети, сбежавшие из дома, потому что семьи были против их любви. Милая, добрая история. Лаа нравилась — такая простая, хоть он и не понимал этих северных традиций, запрещавших отношения между мужчинами. Но уж лучше запретная любовь, чем...

— Почтенный, а расскажите, кто самый сильный из всех богов? — Лаа улыбнулся, будто бы страшно заинтересованный. Старик покачал головой, но не стал настаивать и переменил тему.

— Величайшие из всех это Господа Ясного и Бушующего неба, — проговорил заученно. — Борются между собой, но ни один не может победить.

— А все остальные боги тогда что делают?

— Какие выбирают сторону, какие сами по себе.

— И те, кто сами по себе, ведь должны быть сильнее прочих?

— Уж сразу скажи, про кого хочешь услышать, а не ходи вокруг да около, — заворчал старик добродушно, и Лаа смутился.

До сих пор он обходил стороной Шшеислу, да и старый жрец её не упоминал — Повелительницу Морей больше почитали на юге и на востоке, вдоль по тёплым побережьям.

— А что, много их? Может, про всех хочу, — буркнул.

Но старик только хрипло расхохотался.

— Много не много, а всех не пересчитать. Коли хочешь, вольнее всех живут Властители — Господин Света, Владыка Ветров, Хозяин Любви и Повелительница Морей. Про какого из них?

В жаровне затрещали дрова, и Лаа уставился на огонь. Ве́рно это пламя пятнало жаром его щёки... Под насмешливым взглядом жреца он упрямо пробормотал:

— Как странно, свет везде есть, ветер везде есть, уж любовь тем более. Почему Повелительница Морей в их числе? — не мог он, не мог! прямо расспрашивать о своей матери!

— А потому что любая вода ей подвластна. Видишь ли, вся вода связанна — каждая капелька может попасть в море однажды да также однажды из моря выйти.

— Сильна...

— Сильна, — закивал старик с понимающей улыбкой. — Идите с любовничком на юго-восток, в первом же её храме вас обвенчают, и уж никто такой брак не разобьёт, ты не сомневайся.

...Из святилища Лаа вылетел смущённый настолько, что снег не просто таял на его щеках, но и, казалось, с шипением испарялся.

По крайней мере одно он понял: они засиделись. Пора было двигаться дальше, пока местные не прозрели сквозь свою сказочку про запретную любовь — мало ли, что подумают дальше. Правильнее поддержать легенду и вовремя удалиться. Послезавтра, например. Или через три дня...

Грядущий отъезд на время захватил Лаа, и он бродил по окраине, размышляя, пока совсем не продрог.

По возвращении хозяйка споро накрыла ему на стол и оставила одного — её семья уже давно поела. Эбиля не было. Лаа полчаса бесплодно убеждал себя, что тоскливо ему не поэтому.

А потом Эбиль пришёл. Вынырнул из сеней, раскрасневшийся, красивый, застыл на пороге, но тут же отмер, пошёл копаться по горшкам и котелкам как ни в чём не бывало.

Как легко притворяться, что ничего не произошло! Вот только Лаа не знал, сможет ли лечь этим вечером с Эбилем в одну кровать... Но пока он отставил это.

— Скоро нужно будет ехать, — сообщил.

Эбиль кивнул.

— Дальше на север?

— Нет. Назад. Чем дальше уйдём, тем сложнее будет их найти. Нужно послушать, что говорят в соседних полисах, прошло не так много времени, их ещё могут помнить.

— Это опасно.

— Я помню, — Кровавому Господину легче было обнаружить Лаа рядом со своими храмами. — Поэтому лучше бы я отправился один, тебе незачем...

— Не продолжай, Лаа.

Эбиль сел перед Лаа, Эбиль ел, невозмутимый — упрямый, навязанный богиней, с этим своим прямым взглядом хищных глаз.

Найти бы, найти решение, но сколько Лаа не пытался, всюду упирался в тупик. Ярился, но когда бы это ярость помогала? И Эбиль только мешал.

Ему-то хорошо, нашёл бога!..

— Мне было бы легче без тебя.

Эбиль вздрогнул, но аккуратно, медленно положил ложку. Лаа следил за ней пустым взглядом — неужели это он, Лаа, сейчас сказал? у него вырвалось?

Они сидели в богами забытой деревушке, среди зимы, среди снегов, за тёплыми толстыми стенами; друг перед другом, так близко, что могли бы соприкоснуться ногами под столом. А казалось, что в разных концах мира.

Верно. Эбиль стремился в божественные чертоги, Лаа цеплялся за земли людей. Какое уж тут понимание.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — Лаа ненавидел этот его тон.

— Да.

Нет?

Конечно, ещё сильнее, чем прежде?

Эбиль взял Лаа за руку, и Лаа не мог оторвать взгляда от своей ладони в его.

— Неужели я совсем тебе не нужен?

Это был вопрос, на который заранее знали ответ. Знали, что ответ — «нужен», пусть Лаа и никогда не говорил такого Эбилю, не признавался в любви — была бы ещё эта любовь! — ничего подобного.

И дело вовсе не в том, что Лаа разучился лгать и теперь его даже Эбиль мог раскусить. Пустое, Лаа по-прежнему лгал безупречно, но он никогда не притворялся на глубинном, бытовом уровне, он не носил свои маски беспрерывно — Эбиль же был рядом всегда. Конечно успел наглядеться на любого Лаа. Всё знал!

Вот только вслух ничего ещё не прозвучало.

Эбиль обещал уйти, если Лаа попросит; исполнит ли обещание? Всего-то достаточно соврать. Простое «нет».

...Только теперь Лаа заметил, как сильно сжимал руку Эбиля.

Хищный взгляд, подачка от матери, в Лаа видит непонятно кого. Лаа всегда может отказаться, Эбиль тряпка, послушается, уйдёт.

Не сейчас.

В глубине души Лаа знал, что проиграл в этой партии — Шшеисле, Эбилю, себе.

Потянулся через стол, шепнул в губы:

— Нужен.

И готов был проклясть весь мир за это.

***

Они шли мимо рябины — чёрный ствол, пронзительно-алые ягоды, белые снежные шапки. Лаа жмурился на пасмурное небо и редкие снежинки путались в его волосах, пофыркивала навьюченная лошадь, под сапогами Эбиля хрустел свежевыпавший снег. Перелесок был тих и светел, белое поле со стрелами увядших колосьев проглядывало между деревьев.

Они шли мимо рябины, когда воины выступили из ниоткуда, высокие мужчины в красном доспехе. Кровавый ореол колыхался вокруг каждого, снег оставался нетронутым под их шагами, лица их были суровы и равнодушны. Два месяца назад Шшеисла назвала их «солдатами Тэилоконо». Пришли по души Лаа и Эбиля.

Солдат было около двадцати, они рассеялись свободным полукругом, передний ряд поднял арбалеты, а задний взялся за мечи.

Лаа присвистнул, не сдержавшись.

— А они о нас высокого мнения.

Впору задуматься — а почему.

Эбиль молчал, оглядывался, к счастью, не говорил и не делал глупостей, не предлагал Лаа бежать, например. Тут не сбежишь, и дураку понятно.

Солдаты выжидали, хотя могли бы первым залпом положить всему конец, и Лаа невольно пожалел, что не обладает и малой толикой тех самых сил, которых они боялись.

— Встань за мной, — велел он Эбилю.

В человеческих землях да ещё и от божественного оружия полубоги умирали легко, как нормальные люди — Лаа узнавал. Но он должен был сделать хоть что-то, он должен был сказать хоть что-то, последнее, что он хотел бы видеть, это смерть Эбиля, пусть тот и сам для себя её выбрал.

На самом деле Лаа не верил, что у Тэилоконо дойдут руки, да ещё и так быстро.

Что ж, приятная неожиданность.

Он _очень_ _сильно_ разозлил бога.

Вдруг что-то нахлынуло, давящая волна, как тогда, у озера, стоило Тэилоконо разозлиться — но сильнее, во много, много раз сильнее. Божественная поддержка — не чересчур ли на одного полубога? Лаа, застонал, пошатнулся, прижал руки к лицу, сквозь звон в ушах услышал, как сдавленно кричит сзади Эбиль, но ничего уже не мог сделать. Ноги подогнулись, и он осел на колени.

Арбалеты выстрелили.

Лаа нащупал руку Эбиля.

Перед глазами встала чёрная вода...

О, конечно так просто их жизнь не закончится.

Как же Лаа это ненавидел.

Он открыл глаза уже на ногах, болты зависли в двух шагах перед ним, окольцованные синими сияющими сгустками. Лаа моргнул — треск-треск-треск — болты разорвало в щепки, и синие сгустки опали на землю струйками талой воды. Какое-то время воздух был пуст, перелесок тих, но вскоре новые снежинки показались у верхушек деревьев и ветер взволновал кроны. Будто возмущённый вторжением Лаа — или в помощь ему? — снег повалил сильнее.

Солдаты обнажили мечи.

Чёрная вода никуда не уходила, Лаа чувствовал её кончиками пальцев, холодным кольцом на сердце, лёгкостью в голове, дрожью предвкушения во всём теле. Он был против. Но иначе им было не выжить, и Лаа правда не желал смерти Эбиля. Не хотел умирать сам, даже при такой-то жизни.

Он позволил воде.

Или вода позволила ему?

Снежинки не долетали до земли, замирали синими капельками, сбивались в сгустки. Они были везде. Что воде мечи, пусть даже божественные?..

Но. Словно не желая делать жизнь Лаа проще, чёрная вода потянула его на солдат, бросила под самые клинки, задёргала, завертела, подкинула, прижала к земле — в теле Лаа никогда не было силы, чтобы подпрыгнуть так высоко, но теперь он одним слитным движением перекувыркнулся через голову — толкнула вперёд, отдёрнула, немыслимым изгибом переломила в спине, вытянула, сжала, вознесла над головами в отчаянном прыжке...

Синие сгустки метались вокруг, Лаа видел только их, он не знал где мечи, не чувствовал солдат, только свою воду, и она становилась то кинжалом, то удавкой, то обухом, и лишь по брызгам крови, опутанным шеям, крикам и стонам, причудливым изворотам воды и своим движениям Лаа понимал, где люди в этом сосредоточении теней.

Перед его глазами была тьма.

А потом он налетел на что-то живое, пальцы сомкнулись на пульсирующей рукоятке водяного кинжала — взмах — вой — оглушающий запах крови — падение... Его взгляд прояснился.

Лаа сидел на груди солдата, убитого одним точным ударом в шею. Вода стекала с пальцев. Вода шуршала по земле, наконец-то получив свободу.

Двадцать тел лежали на земле, на залитой кровью, чавкающей, оттаявшей земле — отвратительное месиво. Лаа отметил, что не всегда убивал чисто.

Его скрутило в сухих рвотных судорогах.

— Лаа?

Эбиль стоял рядом с лошадью у всё той же рябины, на него не попало ни капли крови. Был таким ослепительно чётким, что Лаа повело, потащило к нему, словно вода ещё повелевала его телом, словно это она подтолкнула, втиснула Лаа в грудь Эбиля, вжала их обоих в рябину.

Пальцы Лаа споро расправлялись с пуговицами на куртке Эбиля, губы Лаа... Эбиль хрипло выдохнул от короткого укуса в шею, послушно наклонился для поцелуя, и Лаа не задумывался ни на миг, проталкивая язык в его рот. Горячий, ласковый, идеальный рот, Лаа не мог оторваться, а руки меж тем распутали завязки штанов, сначала Эбиля, потом и своих.

Они прижимались друг другу лишь через тонкую ткань двух рубашек. Мороз? Лаа было так жарко, и Эбиль вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, словно Лаа водил по его телу раскалёнными углями.

Они были _вместе_. Они принадлежали друг другу.

Чёрная вода внутри Лаа ликовала.

Он не хотел сейчас думать об этом.

Он хотел Эбиля.

Надавил на плечо — Эбиль сполз по стволу, чтобы они были на одном уровне. Лёгкий толчок в бедро — Эбиль развёл ноги, и Лаа вжался в него плотнее. Как легко. Как легко!

— Нравится?

— Д-да, — на выдохе сквозь зубы.

Эбиль запрокинул голову, и Лаа покрыл поцелуями его горло. Они оба были возбуждены, оба!

Лаа стиснул их члены. Эбиль задрожал под ним, схватился за плечи сильно, до боли, потянул на себя, мазнул губами по лицу — щека, нос, подбородок, губы. Лаа укусил его за нижнюю губу, оттянул. Впился взглядом в эти прекрасные глаза, затянутые дымкой, словно стекло осевшим паром.

— Не смей больше не хотеть меня. Ты должен... — Лаа задыхался, двигал рукой ме-е-едленно, — должен всегда хотеть. Должно... ох, у тебя должно всегда стоять на меня!

— Конечно, — ухмылка. Лаа ожесточённо поцеловал Эбиля, чтобы стереть... Проклятье.

Это не была страсть, но кураж победителя. Лаа хотел больше, Лаа хотел всё, и потому сдерживался, тянул, тянул впервые в жизни, потому что опыта у него было — смешно сказать, когда бы он смог держать всё в своих руках и не рассыпать... Но вода вскипала внутри. У воды опыта было достаточно.

Лаа оттянул голову Эбиля за волосы на загривке, задвигал рукой резко, в затяжном размеренном ритме. На грани жестокости — с собой, он был жесток с собой, он обуздывал себя, ведь так хотелось сильнее, так хотелось закончить всё в два движения, но Эбиль смотрел из-под ресниц, но было слишком хорошо. Но он чувствовал силу!

— Лаа, — Эбиль дёрнул его на себя за шею, так что их лбы столкнулись. Лаа зарычал. — Люблю тебя.

Насколько же правильно это звучало!

О, Лаа бы накричал на Эбиля в любое другое время за эти слова.

Теперь он только ускорил движение, больше не в силах сдерживаться тёрся об Эбиля, и Эбиль толкался навстречу — оба потные, запыхавшиеся, обезумевшие, что они делали, что они делали?!

На самом краю Лаа снова поцеловал Эбиля, чья-то губа лопнула, привкус крови, казалось, перемешал в кровавое месиво все внутренности Лаа. Так он представлял богов, человеческая оболочка, но то ли пустота, то ли ни на что не похожая каша внутри — и через этот поцелуй Лаа словно, словно...

Эбиль забился под ним, и Лаа упал в оргазм, упал на Эбиля, упал, казалось, куда-то сквозь само мироздание.

Чёрная вода отступала.

Была зима, а они стояли полуголые, запачканные семенем, под скучающим взглядом безучастной лошади, посреди наезженной дороги, буквально в двух шагах от двадцати трупов.

Всё это беспокоило Лаа лишь отчасти. Он чувствовал себя...

— Эбиль, — пробормотал, — Эбиль, — пряча лицо у него на груди, — Эбиль.

— Что? Что?.. Лаа?

Пахло морем, оглушительно пахло солёной водой — Лаа не чувствовал, но он знал, что пахнет. Не чувствовал, да. Не чувствовал, потому что теперь это был его запах. А Эбиль даже не поморщился, ублюдок.

Сила переполняла Лаа, плескалась внутри, колола кончики пальцев. Лаа даже покосился на свои руки — не светятся ли. Нет, не светились, но он всё равно чувствовал, как растекается внутри сияющая синяя жидкость заместо крови, не важно, правда ли, его ли то фантазии, он был переполнен, пусть и не знал — чем. Он не был человеком, больше нет, и не мог даже притворяться.

С кого это взыскивать? Кого винить?

Лаа не виноват, что родился полубогом, не виноват, что вырос _таким_. Шшеисла не виновата, что он ненавидит богов, Тэилоконо не виноват, что в детстве Лаа был слишком впечатлительным. Эбиль — вот уж кто вообще ни в чём не виноват.

Просто Лаа подпустил его слишком близко.

Просто Лаа теперь не может... Не может без него.

В конце концов это Лаа решил убить Эбиля — первым начал. Хотя даже здесь почти не виноват, а кто виноват — перечисляй хоть до бесконечности.

Лаа чувствовал себя изнеможённым. Лаа чувствовал себя потерянным.

_Заберите мою силу! Оборвите корни, выкачайте всю дрянную божественную кровь!_

Он мог бы убить себя, это было бы решением.

Просто — как он и хотел.

Но он хотел и жить тоже. Хотел Эбиля.

Жизнь в принципе никогда не бывала простой — разве он не знал прежде?

Эбиль обнимал Лаа, слега поглаживая по спине. Молчал. Любил.

Лаа разрыдался.

— Я чувствую себя богом, Эбиль!..


	5. Эпилог. Лёгкий шаг

Эбиль метался по кухне в поте лица. Едва ощутимый ветерок из распахнутых окон был едва ли холоднее, чем жар очага, и капли по телу катились точно кипяток. Эбиль стянул бы рубашку, но малышка Иэ путалась под ногами, всё хотела помочь, возвращалась, как бы он её не отсылал — не ходить же голым перед ней?

Как же жарко было здесь, на побережье! Лаа до сих пор ворчал: не одобрял, что Хэо выбрал такое место. Но жена Хэо была отсюда, дети Хэо родились здесь — о переезде не могло быть и речи.

Эбиль в детстве жил ещё южнее, но он плохо помнил то время. Его мать содержала крошечный трактир, слуг не имела, обслуживала сама, готовила сама и сына учила с малолетства. Вот только стоило делу разориться, как Эбиль отправился в ближайший храм, а мать исчезла за горизонтом. В храме Эбиль пришёлся к месту на кухне, и его чуть не оставили, когда остальных брошенных детей отсылали подальше от родины.

На тех кухнях наверняка было ещё жарче, и вряд ли ему было бы в радость там готовить.

— Ну-ка зови остальных, — он подтолкнул Иэ к двери. Девочка унеслась, и Эбиль со спокойной душой оставил очаг, чтобы накрыть на стол.

Теперь он был бы счастливее, только если б Лаа являлся к обеду вовремя. Эбилю нравилось готовить для семьи Лаа, но гораздо больше он бы хотел готовить для Лаа самого.

Прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как они холодной осенней ночью повстречали богов на берегу озера. Эбиль всё ещё не понимал, что твориться в голове Лаа, но, по крайней мере, сам освоился. Принял ревность, принял все эгоистичные желания, что так мучили прежде; привык считать Лаа своим. Иначе бы потерял.

Казалось бы, за двадцать лет всё должно было разрешиться: любят они друг друга или не любят, смогут ли быть вместе или не смогут — но куда там. Порой Эбилю казалось, что Лаа умеет любить лишь себя и своё отражение в других людях — и в Эбиле видит нечто настолько ужасное, что хочет сбежать настолько же, насколько не может оторваться. Качество под стать богу. Вот только Эбиль никак не мог определиться, бог ли Лаа.

На улице послышались крики: старшие дети никак не отрывались от игры, и малышка Иэ причитала меж ними с глазами, полными слёз. Она очень любила порядок и тяжело ладила даже со своими братьями и сёстрами — довольно необычно для ребёнка шести лет. Эбиль часто гадал, таким ли был Лаа в детстве.

Он спустился с крыльца, чтобы загнать детей в дом. Также беспрекословно, как Эбиля, эта орава слушалась, пожалуй, только отца.

Сегодня они обедали вот так, вшестером — малышня и Эбиль.

Хэо работал допоздна, он был старшим конюхом у местного конного заводчика. Титэ, его моложавая смешливая жена, опять убежала к соседкам; Лаа говорил, что она ленивая и безответственная и только рада спихнуть детей на Эбиля, но Лаа любил видеть в чужих лишь худшее.

Сам Лаа очень редко приходил к обеду, его раздражали жара, дети, оживлённая суета большой прибрежной деревни, да и Эбиля при свете дня он то и дело сторонился.

Каждый день последние несколько лет Лаа уходил в море. Пробегался по пирсу и спрыгивал — или мерно удалялся от пляжа... Местные давно привыкли, даже не поклонялись открыто с тех пор, как он обрушил на деревню цунами. Некоторые рыбаки махали ему, но чаще просто проплывали мимо. А Лаа уходил по воде куда-то к горизонту и волны склонялись перед ним, только чтобы ноге было удобнее шагнуть.

Иногда он мог вернуться сухим, будто бы вовсе не выходил из дома, иногда редкие капли блестели в волосах или на коже, пятнали кое-где одежду, а иногда с него текло потоками, будто само его тело обращалось водой. Эбиль теснее прижимал его к себе ночами, пусть даже едкий запах соли делался невыносимым.

Больше всего Эбиль боялся, что однажды Лаа не вернётся.

Земли богов лежали за океаном, и, сколько бы Лаа не отрицал, его тянуло туда со страшной силой.

Они жили в доме Хэо, но это ни в коем случае не был дом Лаа и тем более Эбиля.

Конечность человеческой жизни напоминала о себе первыми седыми прядями в волосах и бороде Хэо, ложилась тяжкой сырой землёй на сердце — той самой землёй, что укрыла прежних соратников Лаа: одного они нашли на границе северных земель, говорят, убило молнией; другого — одинокого, старого, больного, Лаа почти довёз до побережья, но лихорадка взяла своё. Сам Лаа не изменился ни единой чёрточкой. О чём он думал глядя на стареющего брата? Эбиль не знал. Но понимал отчётливо: после смерти Хэо человеческие земли обратятся для Лаа ничем, кроме как пристанищем скорби.

Эбилю было всё равно, где жить, во всём мире ему нужен был лишь Лаа. И всё же, порой он думал, что хорошо было бы иметь дом — их собственный, только для них двоих. Порой Эбиль тосковал по неведомому острову и их глинобитной хижине. Пусть то была клетка, откуда Лаа стремился вырваться, там был дом, из которого Лаа никогда не пытался сбежать.

В человеческих землях, в божественных — Эбиль желал обрести этот дом снова. Но если Лаа вдруг уйдёт за океан и не вернётся, что проку будет от желаний?..

Этим вечером Лаа показался на пороге, когда звёзды давно усыпали небо и море. Эбиль сидел в темноте, без сна, терзаемый мыслями и тревогами, представлял, как найдёт самую большую и крепкую цепь и скуёт их с Лаа неразрывно — это были очень мрачные мысли.

Лаа вступил в комнату, свежий, облегчённый, с мечтательной улыбкой в уголках губ — и тут же нахмурился, увидев Эбиля.

Ревность, и обида, и усталость — вскипели. Эбиль навис над ним, прижал к себе, поцеловал алчно. Редко, но Лаа позволял теперь — так. Конечно, по́сле Эбиль извинялся, оправдывался, мол, очень скучал, и Лаа фыркал, будто ничего не произошло.

Но _это_ было особенным для них обоих. Эбиль получал толику контроля и охапку доверия, Лаа на кратких миг расслаблялся и отпускал вожжи. Особенное время, когда они оказывались по-настоящему вместе.

На этот раз Лаа не поддался. Укусил за губу, толкнул на кровать, бросил:

— Разденься, — и сам в два движения стянул одежду.

Он навис над Эбилем, так что влажные пряди защекотали кожу, провёл носом от ключиц до паха, и тут же взял в рот. О, как же он любил, когда у Эбиля стояло на него — и от одной этой мысли у Эбиля вставало без осечки. Хотя бы здесь проблем не было...

Внутри Лаа всегда было жарко, гладко, мягко, совсем не как снаружи, и Эбиль никогда не мог насытиться. Он резко толкнулся, не давая Лаа навязать свой темп, приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть — растянутые вокруг члена губы, напряжённые скулы, недовольно блестящие глаза. Лаа был прекрасен, но за все эти годы его красота стала обыденной, едва ли не докучливой. Теперь Эбиль думал, что будь Лаа последним уродом, Эбиль всё равно бы полюбил его. Всё что имело значение — это был Лаа, сам Лаа.

Лаа сидел меж его разведённых коленей, а не бродил по далёким водным просторам, Лаа насаживался на его член, смотрел только на него, на Эбиля, а не куда-то вдаль, за горизонт, в неведомые божественные земли и недоступное будущее. Лаа — был распалённый, живой, ни следа отрешённого холода.

Эбиль засмеялся сквозь стон: от одних только этих мыслей он едва не кончил, как же мало ему было нужно. Лаа отстранился, недовольный, конечно же принял смех на свой счёт.

Эбиль потянул его на себя и Лаа неохотно повиновался. Уселся на грудь, склонился, коротко целуя, и со злорадной улыбкой завёл руку за спину — пара капель масла упала Эбилю на живот.

Оставалось лишь бессильно смотреть, как он ласкает себя пальцами: Лаа терпеть не мог, когда его прервали посередине игры, и Эбиль, хорошо знакомый с правилами, мог только сдерживать себя и повиноваться. На этот раз Лаа даже не стал мучить его долго.

Лаа приподнял бёдра, опираясь рукой на грудь Эбиля, чуть царапая кожу поверх старых, едва подживших царапин. Обхватил его член и направил в себе, опускаясь с величественной грацией волны, снисходящей на берег во время прилива. Эбиль обхватил его талию, только чтобы почувствовать под ладонями гладкую упругую кожу — но Лаа сдавленно вздохнул, и Эбиль сжал сильнее.

Вся комната пропахла морем, и на вкус Лаа был как море, но в то же время горячий, твёрдый, с поплывшим взглядом и сбитым дыханием, и его грудь вздымалась так неровно и призывно, что Эбиль вонзал и вонзал в неё зубы, вытягивал стоны, крики, мольбы. Таяло недоверие, приземлённые жажда и похоть не оставляли места для сложных мыслей, связных страхов. Лаа двигался на члене Эбиля, и в этом не было ничего от моря и божества, одно лишь низменное человеческое желание.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эбиль, кончая, и Лаа содрогнулся, спрятал лицо у него на плече, излился тоже.

Они лежали, слушая дыхание друг друга.

— Завтра возьму лодку и поплыву за тобой, — пробормотал Эбиль полушутливо. Лаа ответил в тон:

— С чего бы тебе?

— Не тебе одному хочется походить по морю, — Эбиль покосился было на Лаа, но тут же вздохнул беззвучно и уткнулся взглядом в потолок.

Лаа конечно же почувствовал его настроение.

— Пойдём вместе. Достаточно будет держаться рядом, — Эбиль почувствовал, как он пожал плечами, — или за руки, так надёжней.

— Как вцеплюсь в тебя, так и не отпущу.

— Как будто когда-нибудь отпускал, — пробормотал Лаа сонно. Мягко. Свернулся у Эбиля под боком, закинул руку ему на грудь.

— Раньше тебе не нравилось.

— М-м-м, — Лаа поёрзал, прижимаясь теснее.

— Что-то изменилось?

— Одному — скучно.

— Мне тоже, — отметил Эбиль в пустоту.

Он повернулся на бок и крепко обнял Лаа.

...Посреди ночи Эбилю привиделось, что Лаа сбежал в божественные земли, и, тоскуя, Эбиль основал в честь него храм. Совершал положенные богослужения, молился, приносил дары — и в разгуле шторма Лаа явился перед ним, разгневанный: как же так, из-за Эбиля Лаа против воли, но стал богом! Чтобы всё исправить, Лаа ничего не оставалось, кроме как разрушить храм и забрать Эбиля с собой...

Наутро они шагнули с пирса рука об руку.


End file.
